


Dean Winchester and The Kid Who Did The Thing With The Fire Cup

by EddieFook



Series: Potter!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, I promise it will make sense, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, dean and sam are twins, supernatural in harry potter, there will be smut, you just have to wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic exists, how will Hogwarts fair when two American brothers join their ranks? Dean Winchester is brash and surprisingly good at magic, his twin Sammy has unusual eyes and it's easy to tell both are hiding a deep secret. And what will become of Castiel Novak, the kid who is on the right path to success, when he hears that American accent for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go again! I started work on this fic back in October and it's going to be a loooooong one! I plan to cover the next four books in the HP series so I can't wait to start this ride with you!

“Castiel Novak!”

“Ravenclaw!” The shy boy stepped down from the platform. A table to his left erupted with cheers and he walked (well he mostly stumbled but he did try and walk) over to the smiling faces. His own smile was slightly diminished when the tickling whisper-voice rang in his ear. _Don’t forget me, Castiel,_ it chuckled slyly, _You are destined for great things as long as the connection never breaks._

Of course a week at Hogwarts caused him to forget everything the hat tried to sneak into his head. The lessons were extremely difficult, but Castiel loved them. He was learning _magic_ something his older brothers excelled at. Lucifer was a seventh year and Gabriel a third. Michael had graduated last year, but that didn’t stop all the professors talking highly of him. Once they all realized he was a Novak they all reminded him of his legacy and how he was expected to live up to their level.

“That’s rubbish!” A ginger twin called out when their Potions professor had wandered over Castiel’s name _again_. “We have three older brothers and you don’t see us living up to their name,” his twin chimed, Castiel looked at them in awe and one of them winked.

“Mr. and Mr. Weasley I presume?” The professor oiled.

“That’s us.”

“Then may I remind you how I conduct my classroom, _I_ may speak to any student how I choose and you would do well to keep your mouths shut!” They both bowed their heads and the professor continued on with his lesson, though with a spot of disdain for the Weasley twins and (much to his dismay) on Castiel as well.

“Don’t sweat it,” one of the twins slung his arm around Castiel’s tiny shoulders, “Snape hates everyone who isn’t in his house, I’m Fred, and this is George.” They both winked and Castiel bowed his head.

“I have to study,” he walked away quickly not looking back to see the twins shaking their heads.

The next few years were uneventful for Castiel. He loved the work the professors gave him, they pushed hard and he enjoyed studying and learning new things. That was probably why the hat picked him to be in Ravenclaw, he was surrounded by people who loved to work hard, who enjoyed learning, and the best things were the books. Castiel couldn’t get enough of them and it seemed like Hogwarts had a never ending supply.

In his second year Harry Potter came to school. Castiel had heard of him, he’d come from a long line of wizards, and who hadn’t heard of Harry Potter? Castiel’s own father had fought in the war against You-Know-Who. He died, but he still fought. The year was another year, except that the Potter kid was an excellent Quidditch player. Cas never got into the sport as his fellows, but it was enjoyable to watch.

Michael had wanted to pull Gabriel and Cas out of school over the next two years when that criminal escaped and was rumored to be in the school and when that monster of Slytherin’s was roaming the halls. But the youngest Novak brothers managed to convince the now head of the family that he was overreacting.

It wasn’t until his fifth year that his life changed drastically.

***

“Sammy, c’mon you can sleep.”

“No, Dean it isn’t safe.”

“Nah, we’re fine, we’re across an ocean, we’re on a train its ok. Let go brother.”

“I don’t know…”

“Sam I was on a fucking plane, you can sleep here.” Dean grumbled and messed up his brother’s hair. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch. Now sleep, I’ll wake you up if someone comes with food or something.” Sam closed his eyes and rested his head on the train wall near the window. With his eyes closed he looked normal, almost human. They’d worked out a story about those eyes that Dean prayed the other students would accept. He almost dozed off himself at the gentle rocking of the Hogwarts Express but managed to stay awake, which he hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or not.

Apparently they were the objects of interest, or at least interest that tried too hard to seem uninterested. Students filed past their cabin so many times Dean thought they were in the middle of a busy thoroughfare, which he knew wasn’t true because he had picked the cabin at the very end of the train. _Freaking Brits_ Dean thought, it was going to take forever to get used to the stupid accent.

“Excuse me…?” Maybe that accent wasn’t as stupid as Dean originally thought when he heard it from that voice. He looked up and saw messy brown hair and blue eyes. “I’m trying to hide…I mean I need a quiet place, is it alright if I stay here?” Dean smiled widely.

“Sure, but I don’t know how successful you’re gonna be if you’re trying to hide.” He nodded at the curious faces that disappeared in seconds.

“You’re American…” the voice faltered just a bit.

“Yup, exchange students, me’n my brother Sam.” Dean threw his thumb back at the still sleeping Sam. “I’m Dean.”

“And you’re a wizard?” The voice was incredulous, snobbish even. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“I may not have gone to Salem but I’m trained and just as good as you. You don’t own magic and obviously we must be good enough for your school seeing as how Dumbledore asked for us _personally_.”

“Dumbledore?!” _Shit_ Dean and his big mouth, he couldn’t bring attention on them.

“Well I mean he signed the letter inviting us…” The eyes narrowed, but they were less snobbish.

“Well I apologize, I’ve just never met an American before.”

“It’s an honor…” The green eyed boy seemed to be waiting for something.

“Oh, Castiel, Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet ya Cas.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “Or do you prefer Castiel?”

“Cas is a bit informal, and we did just meet.” The green eyes laughed.

“Well, you did just walk into my cabin and supposedly I’m harboring you as you hide so how ‘bout we call it square?” Cas allowed his professional mask slide and smiled.

“Square.”

“So is there anything I need to know about Hogwarts?” They talked the remainder of the train and Cas found himself enjoying this Dean. He refused to give his surname but Cas decided he would think about it later. It was a good fleeting friendship. Cas had had hundreds of those relationships. They were ones where he was friends for however long the person was there. Train rides, dinners, study tables. No one would ever say that Castiel Novak was unfriendly or standoffish, he just didn’t have any lasting friends. No one he hung out with or stayed with on a regular basis. Fleeting friends. And Dean was a perfect fleeting friend. He made the train journey go by quickly and he made Cas laugh twice.

When the trolley came by Dean pulled out a few coins and bought a couple things. A large portion he threw at his sleeping brother, saving only one for himself.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had a twinkie!” Dean was laughing when they exchanged different sweets.

“What exactly are twinkies?”

“Just some cakes that Normals go nuts for, they’re gold and filled with cream. Sammy hates them but he’s gonna be pissed you don’t have sour patch kids.”

“Normals?” Dean looked at Cas as if he was off his rocker.

“Yeah, Cas, Normals.” He also refused to say Castiel something that made the other boy huff, and something that Dean thought was absolutely adorable. When no spark of recognition came to the boy’s face it was Dean’s turn to huff. “Normals,” he looked at Cas like the boy had grown two heads, “Non-magical people.” He said slowly as if large words would confuse Cas.

“You mean Muggles?”

“What the hell is a Muggle?”

“Apparently a Normal.” They both shrugged but Dean was grateful, he’d have to remind Sam of the Muggle thing. They were already going to stick out like a sore thumb and not knowing that these damn Brits didn’t use “Normal” to describe Normals…this was going to be an adjustment.

“Dean…” Sam was groggy and shook his head with his eyes screwed shut. Dean had just laughed loudly at something Cas had said and he looked guiltily over at his brother.

“Hey Sam, sorry did I wake you?”

“Yeah,” Sam ran a hand through his hair and they heard a gasp when he opened his eyes.

“Sam this is Cas, Cas this is Sam my brother.” Dean edged himself to the door so Cas couldn’t make a run for it. If this was going to work they’d need to start the story somewhere.

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” Sam flicked his eyes down, a habit that became second nature to him that started when he learned the meaning of “what’s wrong with your eyes”.

Sam’s eyes, were…well they were different and they were easily recognizable. They were hazel and they glowed. They swirled with some kind of ethereal fog and Dean always knew when his brother was awake and staring at the wall because he would see their soft glow in the darkness. His pupils were slightly larger than normal and more oval than circular and easily gave him away as being something other than human.

“It was a spell,” Dean lied quickly and added a bit of a huff to sell the protective pissed off brother angle, “The style of eyes were all the rage at our last school and Sammy…well he asked me to do it and I messed up and got it a bit wrong...he’s stuck now.”

“I…I apologize,” Castiel said softly, then to both brother’s surprise he leaned down so he could look in Sam’s downcast eyes. “They are unusual, but interesting.” He seemed to trying to make peace and Sam smiled. The awkward moment passed and Sam poked through the food Dean had thrown at him.

“Dean this is all pumpkin! You know I hate pumpkin!”

“That was the only thing I could get that you wouldn’t have complained about, I know how you like your stuff _healthy_.” Sam glared and ripped open a pumpkin pasty.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smiled easily at Cas as he watched with an open jaw. He was used to _proper_ and these two American boys were anything but. Sam at least had manners. Dean, it seemed, was trying to go out of his way to make Cas uncomfortable. Like calling him by his shortened name, and talking with his mouth full, and telling filthy jokes (though despite all of it Cas couldn’t find himself minding). 

When the announcer called they would be pulling into the station in a few minutes Cas reluctantly stood to leave. He wanted to spend just a few more minutes with the brothers, twins he found out, but he had to return to his cabin to change into his robes. He held out his hand to Sam then Dean who gave him a funny look.

“It was nice to meet you,” Cas returned to professional, he had to or else he would stay and they would become friends and then he would become distracted.

“It was nice to meet you too,” there was that funny look again but Dean shook his hand though he didn’t let Cas’s hand go right away. He pulled Cas up almost flush with him, “Don’t think I’ll let you just walk away from me,” he breathed into the boy’s ear earning a slight shiver. “See ya soon!” He said louder and let go of Cas who walked stunned into the corridor.

Sam shook his head and looked at his brother who held his hands up in a “what?” expression. “Could you be any more artless?”

“Probably.” Sam rolled his luminous eyes.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	2. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for all the comments! It seems like this will be a fun ride for us all!

“Cas! Castiel!” The group of students all turned to look either at the caller or at Castiel. Cas burned with shame as he turned to see Dean running and waving Sam right behind. Everyone was looking and Cas had a decision, either he could turn and continue on with his plan and his life, or he could do something he’d never done before and accept a fleeting friend.

He turned and followed Gabriel to the coaches.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice died and his twin put a gentle hand on his arm.

“Leave it Dean, he probably doesn’t want you calling after him.” Sam said quietly. “Give him time, let him get to know you,” a small smile came out under the luminous eyes. “But don’t push, you can be abrasive at times.” Dean squinted and rubbed a fist into his brother’s head. “Very abrasive,” Sam raised himself up trying to be dignified. He adjusted his robes and they followed the sea of students towards rows and rows of carriages.

“Thestrals,” Sam said quietly when they took in the leathery horses. “I’ve always wondered if they can read the death the person saw…” he threw a side glance at his twin, “That they read our minds and know how much death we’ve experienced. Wonder how many deaths they’re seeing in our heads?” Dean patted a flank and jumped into an empty carriage.

“I’m only saying I’m hoping for a quiet year.” A dark haired boy jumped into the carriage without taking notice of Dean and Sam.

“A quiet year? At Hogwarts?” A red head jumped in after him and a girl with wild brown hair followed. She started slightly when she saw the brothers in the carriage.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger…” she extended her hand and then froze a bit again when she connected eyes with Sam. To her grace she said nothing but looked expectantly at them.

“Uh, I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

“Oh! You’re American!” Hermione seemed not to sneer but she was genuinely excited, the two boys were supposed to wait for Dean or Sam to answer but they seemed full of questions.

“How long have you been over here? Do you have Quidditch? What do you do for fun? Are you wizards? Why are you here?“

“Ron!” Hermione chastised, “Let them breathe, sorry,” she turned with an understanding smile. “So you’re brothers?” She prompted, Dean was about to talk but he caught sight of Cas getting into a carriage a ways ahead. He wanted to jump up but the carriage started to roll along a darkened road.

“Uh, yeah, we’re twins…” he said distractedly trying to catch a glimpse of messy brown hair in the carriage ahead of them.

“And my brother gets distracted easily,” Sam smiled at the trio, the boys stared open mouthed at his eyes which he countered back.

“Ron has twin brothers as well,” Hermione said pointedly and looked at the two boys.

“Yeah I know my eyes are different,” Sam smiled his nerves ebbing away as they crossed under the Hogwarts gates. Dean also let out a small puff of air, after weeks of travel they were finally safe. “I wanted to fit in in our school and Dean…” They’d practiced all on the plane and as much as Dean wanted a glimpse of Cas again he slid into his part.

“I told you I didn’t know the spell!”

“Uh-huh, but then you said you could fix it!” The two boys were rolling and even Hermione gave a small smile, “Our Dad was _pissed_. I thought he was going to kill Dean.”

“After he was done laughing!” Dean added grudgingly. “You’ve always been better at magic so don’t look at me all prissy because you can’t fix it either.”

“Well you don’t look like twins, but you act like my brothers.” Ron said smiling at them. It was true, Dean was wide and starting to show off the muscle he would get when he grew up, he had short cropped hair and his eyes were a normal green. Sammy had longer dark hair and he was small and wiry. He was two inches taller than Dean, something he loved to point out. Dean also knew he would grow out of his thin frame soon, if his other form was any indication Sam was going to be a powerhouse.

“So what’s Quidditch like over…” Dean stopped talking when the castle came into view. Both he and Sam leaned out the windows of the carriage to get a better view and they were in awe at the sheer size of it. Ron and the other boy started talking and Hermione watched them with interest.

“It’s always better when you come across the lake, but you’re hardly first years, are you transfer students or just exchange?”

“Exchange, but we may never leave this place, eh Sammy?” Sam nodded still distracted by the castle.

“I suppose it’s guarded by wards?” Hermione beamed and launched into a long speech about a book called _Hogwarts, A History_ and the other two boys rolled their eyes.

“Dean you were asking about Quidditch?”

“Yeah, is there a club here or do you just have to go to London to see matches?”

“We have house teams and it can get pretty competitive, Harry’s a seeker.” Dean looked, really looked at the other small kid.

“Holy shit, you’re Harry Potter!” he said a bit too loudly and Sam glared at him.

“Sorry, when we were born I got the brains, talent, good looks, and manners. What exactly did you get Dean?” Sam was lucky the carriages had stopped then because Dean pushed him out the door and had him in a headlock when he looked across the way and caught a blue eyed stare. _No manners at all_ the look read and he dropped his brother heavily on the ground.

“Dean!” Sam looked up from his crumpled mess and Dean held out his hand.

“Sorry Sammy,” he patted the dirt off his brother’s robes gruffly and they followed the trio into the great hall.

“Mr. and Mr. Winchester?” A tall professor approached them and the trio gave the twins smiles and waves. Everyone tried to get a look again at the brothers but one look from the woman and they all walked through giant double doors. “Welcome to Hogwarts, I’m Professor McGonagal and I will be taking you to get sorted.”

“Our things were left on the train…” Sam’s voice died off and Professor McGonagal smiled at them.

“Sorted into houses, your house will be where you sleep and live. You will take classes with your housemates and dine with them. Perform well and you will earn house points, break any rules,” she glanced harshly at them, “And you will lose house points. Any questions?” She didn’t wait but pushed them into a room with trembling 11 year olds. Dean shot a superior glance at them but in reality he was nervous. He wasn’t lying in the carriage, Sam was far better at magic than Dean would ever hope to be.

When they walked into the Great Hall Dean and Sam were easy to spot. The two fifteen year olds towered over the first years. Dean tried not to look at any of the students but he did find blue eyes again and he wanted to be placed at _that_ table. He was going to do his best to be placed, he glanced at the banner over the table, in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, that was it, he was going to go to Ravenclaw.

He was so busy thinking of how to get into the blue and silver house he didn’t pay attention when Professor McGonagal placed an ancient hat on a stool and then the hat began to sing. He listened to words of valor and teamwork and Dean thanked whoever it was that got them there. Hogwarts would at last be a safe place for them. No more hiding under bridges, or running away in the middle of the night, or hearing dangerous whispers constantly over their shoulders. That whoever it was was sitting just behind the hat looking at him over half-moon glasses.

The tiny first years were called one by one and every time someone was placed in Ravenclaw Dean studied their face, what exactly made them different to get placed in that house? He was too busy paying too much attention that he nearly missed when he and Sam were the only ones left standing in the hall.

“I am pleased to inform all of you that we have two new transfer students coming from Lawrence, Kansas in America.” Professor McGonagal said to the quiet hall. “They will be joining the fifth year class in their studies, I expect you all to welcome them.” Something in her look and tone suggested what would happen otherwise. “Dean Winchester.” She held the hat out to him as he slipped it on covering his eyes.

_Ahh, I’ve been waiting for you._ A voice whispered in his head.

“Me?” Dean thought back.

_Oh yes,_ the voice breathed, _let’s see what we have to work with, talent yes there is much of that. My you are brave._

“Not that much.”

_It wasn’t a question, Dean Winchester, you are brave, and you have a large heart. You want to ask me something._

“Can I be put in Ravenclaw?” The hat chuckled.

_Why? You have the mind for Ravenclaw, yes, but you won’t learn anything there. Your destiny lies somewhere else…I’m sorry Dean Winchester but you really do belong in “GRYFFINDOR!”_

The hat shouted and Dean was stunned for a second. He knew following a crush would be stupid and he read the expression on Sam’s face instantly. Sam knew exactly what he was thinking and he mouthed _idiot_ at his twin.

“Bitch,” Dean mouthed back as he got off the stool and walked to the clapping table. Several people patted him on the back and he found a seat open near Hermione who beamed at him.

“Samuel Winchester,” both brothers winced, Sam was never called by his full name. It was just something that came at birth but Sam would be Sam forever. The hat fell over his eyes and Dean scooted down so his brother would have the room he needed when he came over.

“ _RAVENCLAW!_ ” the hat yelled and Dean was stunned. What the hell did Sam have that he didn’t? And why the hell did he get to sit next to Castiel and Dean didn’t? Dean huffed and really hated his brother in this moment.

“I have several announcements.” Dumbledore stood and beamed down at them all, “However you will not pay attention to me while your stomachs are empty, and I would much rather you not pay attention when your stomachs are full.” With that he sat down and the golden plates were filled with food. Dean looked back at Sam, not to check out Castiel, but just to see if Sam had enough food. When he was satisfied he piled his plate high with as much as he could.

“Dean you eat more than Ron!” A red haired boy leaned into him. His twin smiled from the other side of the table. Unlike the Winchester brothers Dean could tell these two were twins. They were identical down to the last freckle and Dean was secretly glad he and Sam didn’t end up with the identical mess too, although it would have been easier…he would have been able to shift danger onto himself…his head snapped up when he heard a question being asked.

“So was that your brother?” Fred or George asked, at least Dean woke up quick enough to catch their names.

“Yeah, we’re twins.”

“No, really?!” George leaned in and squinted studying Dean’s face. “I’ve never met a twin before!”

“Oi and what am I?”

“A very annoying mirror,” George sat back properly and started eating, that was until Fred landed a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his nose. Dean laughed, maybe being in Gryffindor wouldn’t be so bad. He liked Fred and George and once the mashed potato fight died down they returned to conversation.

“We’re fifth years as well, then there’s Lee Jordan—”

“You play Quidditch?” His twin interrupted.

“Nah, I like watching, that’s more Sammy,” Dean turned to his brother but he realized too late his twin and shadow wasn’t there. George looked at him in understanding, he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without his twin by his side. “I guess he would play with his house,” Dean said trying to cover up his awkwardness, “But, uh, I have this thing with heights…” Dean was unable to say more and the twins couldn’t ask because he was bombarded with questions from all around. It seemed as if almost all the other students had never met an American before and they all wanted to hear Dean’s accent.

“Say Quidditch!”

“No, say droobles!”

“Say pumpkin juice!”

“Say—”

“Leave the kid alone!” The twins interjected, not before they got Dean to tell them all the dirty words he knew.

Sam watched Dean being pounced on by all the students around him. After spending a lifetime by the jerk’s side Sam knew exactly how to read his brother’s expressions. This was excitement but laced with loneliness. Sam missed his brother too but maybe this was good. Their future…Dean would have to learn how to be without his brother. He sent a smile to his twin and then turned to Castiel. It seemed the dark haired boy sent the message to the table not to ask about his eyes, but everyone wanted to hear his accent. 

“Hello again!” Dumbledore saved both Sam and Dean from having to list every item around them. “What an excellent feast!” Hermione huffed near Dean, “Now I have a few start of term announcements and as you are all fed and watered you will have no trouble drifting off to my melodious tones. Mr. Filch would like to announce he has added a few items to the forbidden list, for reference see the sheet outside his office.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled and he looked over the new students, “I must remind our new students, and some of our old,” he glanced behind Dean at Harry and Ron, “That the Forbidden Forest has its name for a reason and I strongly urge you to heed that name. Now!” He clapped his hands seeming even more excited.

“As you will all be yelling very shortly I thought we could get that out of the way ahead of time,” He waved his arms at the hall in a wide gesture, and like a conductor he waved his hands, “All together now! One nice big groan!” The students obliged and Dean caught Sam’s eye, but his twin just shrugged and let out a groan. The Weasley twins outdid everyone, their moan reminded Dean of a ghoul he, Sammy, and their dad had hunted last year.

“Excellent, excellent,” Dumbledore sighed. “Now the reason: I regret to inform you the Quidditch Cup will be canceled this year.” A few groans rose up again but a stern look over the half-moon glasses quieted them. “Because we are very excited to host a great, and time-honored event…the Triwizard Tournament!”

Angry grumbles ceased and excited murmurs flew around the hall faster than when the food arrived. Dean had heard of the Triwizard Tournament from a few passing comments from their dad, though he didn’t know much. It sounded awesome just from looking at Fred and George and their excited faces.

“The delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be here on November first and the first event will take place shortly after. Alas,” Dumbledore spoke and the whispers ceased, “I must inform you of the rules: No student, for their own safety, under sixth year will be allowed to compete.” He held up his hands, particularly to protect from the new cusses the Weasley twins learned from Dean. “An impartial judge will be deciding on the champions, and I will be adding my bit into the mix as well. Now!” He clapped his hands, “Bed! Very happy dreams and good luck in a new year!”

Dean moved with the crowd, careful not to lose a Gryffindor, still trying to look out for Sammy. This was the first time they would ever sleep apart. The first time Sam’s luminous eyes wouldn’t be there to comfort him after nightmares. The first time Dean wouldn’t get to wake up his twin by hitting him in the face with a pillow.

“Dean!” Sammy came up to him and gave him a hug. “So Gryffindor?” Dean grinned.

“What can I say Sammy I can only deal with you for so long before I have to get away.” Sam whacked him in the head.

“Jerk,” the fog in his eyes swirled faster a sure sign Sam was nervous.

“Bitch, hey listen,” he pulled Sam down so he could whisper to him, “Learn all you can, study hard, and report back to me everything you know about Cas.” Sam rolled his eyes (which were calming down, at least Dean could fix something). He pushed his twin’s arm off him and started to walk away to a waiting Cas.

“Castiel,” Dean remembered something else, and Cas was the only other Ravenclaw he knew. The dark haired boy looked at him curiously but came over his face somewhat guarded. “Listen, Sam…he uh, well sometimes when he’s asleep…” Dean scratched his neck, “Just get me, if anything happens.” He looked intensely in blue eyes. Dean may not be able to be next to his twin, but he would sleep better knowing someone would know to get him. “Swear to me Castiel.” The boy nodded, for once having no words. “Say it.”

“If anything happens I’ll get you.” Dean nodded and then broke into a huge smile, a smile that effected Cas in ways he wouldn’t admit.

“Awesome,” he looked around and the hall was empty except for the two of them and Sam waiting at the door. “Can you, uh, point me in the direction of my dorm?”

“Winchester!” Dean looked up and smiled again at the Weasley twins who were waving past the doors beckoning him on. And for a moment, Cas felt a surge of jealousy that that smile wasn’t directed at him.

“See ya, Cas,” he waved off, ruffled his brother’s hair and was gone.

_It’s for the best_ , a voice like Michael’s rose in his head _, this boy will be a distraction to your studies, just forget him and his damn smile_.

“Easier said than done,” Cas grumbled and walked to meet the other Winchester twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love the comments!


	3. Coffee or Tea?

“Yeah, Dean it has to be at least eight inches.”

“Lemme look at yours.”

“No!”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam swatted his brother’s hands away. They had been at Hogwarts a month and the twins had never been happier. They were eating three meals a day and Dean honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent so many nights in one bed. They worked out a schedule, Dean would come over to the Ravenclaw table for breakfast and then they went off on their days. They shared Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration so on certain days Dean would get to see his brother in class. Well he pretended to be watching over his brother when in reality he was checking out the gorgeous dark haired boy next to his twin.

“But you’re better at this than me!” Dean whined, it was true, Dean was good with his hands, Potions? He exceled. Herbology? High marks. Care of Magical Creatures? Awesome. But Charms? He struggled. Transfiguration? Other than the one spell… meh. Defense Against the Dark Arts came naturally to both brothers as it was a magic John Winchester had drilled into them from a young age.

Naturally Sammy excelled at fucking everything. Dean grumbled earing a glare from Madame Pince and a tiny inward smile from Cas. The twins started a silent, furious battle over Sam’s notes which only ended when Madame Pince whacked Dean over the head with her feather duster.

“Out! You’re late for dinner anyway!” They left hurriedly hearing angry muttering about “noisy Americans.” Dean rubbed his head where he had been hit and grinned sheepishly at Castiel.

“Sorry Cas,” he rubbed the back of his neck and got a professional smile back.

“‘Sorry Cas’?!” Sam was indignant, “What about ‘sorry Sam’? I didn’t finish my notes on Potions!” Dean’s grin changed in minute ways, but Cas could tell it was the look Dean reserved for his twin. Dean thumped his brother on the back hard sending the kid stumbling forward.

“Sorry Samuel for ruining your study sesh!” He waved without looking back and wandered over to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

Cas watched him go, the youngest Novak in awe. Never before had he had _friends_. He wasn’t unhappy, his life wasn’t lacking in anyway (or so he’d told himself), but how would he have known that having an open seat next to him after the sorting would open him up to the Winchesters? He befriended the quiet twin and they’d inadvertently become close. Cas had someone to study with, someone to talk to, someone to debate with, someone to “nerd out” with, as Dean put it. Then there was Dean. Dean who couldn’t sit still, who seemed to be filled with a tireless energy, who had a smile and laugh that brought a tug to Cas’s lips, who had moments of intense seriousness when he thought no one was looking. Dean was Castiel’s friend.

And Cas was in awe.

“So I thought I would work on the History of Magic essay tonight, are you interested?” Cas looked over at Sam, his eyes were still surprising, but Cas was getting used to them. He also was beginning to tell a bit the way the amber fog in his eyes swirled gave away the emotions Sam was feeling. Last week when they had an exam in Potions and the fog had whirled like crazy, but now the fog moved in a different way. Cas couldn’t tell what emotion it was, but the thing he did know was that Sam was distracted.

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah I might go and study with Dean, help him with his Transfiguration essay.”

“Oh I’ll come with you,” Cas didn’t want to sound too excited, but he liked hanging out with the Winchester twins.

“No!” Sam quieted, “Nah Cas you finish your History of Magic and I’ll come along later…” Sam seemed nervous and wouldn’t meet blue eyes. Cas smiled quickly, obviously the Winchester brothers didn’t see him as close a friend as he viewed them.

“It’s ok Sam, we don’t have to study together.” He finished his dinner quickly and walked off without looking. Sam felt incredibly guilty; he liked Cas, the dude was a good friend and was always willing to answer questions and Dean liked him, but he was too wound up.

“Dean,” he said quietly interrupting his brother’s dessert. He wanted to wait for Dean to finish and get up from the table but he needed a run. Dean read his twin perfectly and waved his friends off.

“Sammy you gotta let me know when it gets this bad,” Dean could see the lines begin on Sam’s arms as they snuck out into the growing twilight. He took off at a run after his twin and only caught up when they reached the trees beyond Hagrid’s hut.

“I was distracted,” Sam’s voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. Dean could see the stripes across his chest even in the semi-darkness, but he stopped looking and started stripping himself. When his robes and clothes were on the ground he looked at luminous eyes one last time.

“Next time stop being so fucking distracted, what would you do if this happened in the great hall?” He didn’t get an answer but a deep purr. “You are a drama fucking queen,” Dean grunted as his body shifted and his vision changed. He started to see the trees and forest clearer and he nipped at his brother. He got a swipe in return and they started to run.

Dean let out a hoot and shout, he forgot how _wonderful_ this felt. And it wasn’t even the run, or the cool air, or the moonlight, it was the safety Hogwarts provided them. Usually when they ran it was away from someone, now it was just for the joy of it. He could tell Sam felt it too as Dean panted to keep up with his much larger brother.

***

Cas looked up from his book when Sam walked into their room. The brown haired boy looked calmer, his glowing eyes sated, despite his hair looking messy and sweaty. He dropped on his bed next to Castiel and grinned at him.

“How did the essay go?”

“Fine.”

“What’s up?” Sam seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the emotions of others. He always could read Cas easily and he sat up looking at the brunet in concern.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“It isn’t like we’re friends, Sam, if something is bothering me I will handle it, not you.” Castiel said calmly and evenly.

“Bull shit,” Sam said evenly, his glowing eyes making his stare even more intense. “Bull shit Castiel. I won’t tell you how you should feel, but we’re friends. Now if you don’t want to tell me anything fine. But don’t bull shit me and say we aren’t friends.” Sam huffed and lay back down, turning his back on Cas.

The full meaning of the short speech struck Castiel. Was he really pouting because the twins wanted to spend time together? It was natural they might want to be away from the Hogwarts students, they were used to being alone anyway (at least that’s what Cas figured out after listening to the two talk). They were far from home, they knew no one else, they were the only family each had. Cas blinked and opened his mouth to apologize to Sam, but closed it. Sam didn’t need an apology, he needed Cas to act like a friend and not a petulant child.

The next morning Cas woke before Sam and got ready. He was usually the first to wake, at least after Ash, that kid slept no more than three or four hours, choosing to spend most of his time breaking down spells and creating new ones (though the new spells he created worked more for personal advantage like seeing into the girls bathroom, or tracking random things in Hogwarts). He went down and blearily made it to the great hall with the right textbooks and materials. Today was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and double Potions. Usually Cas hated Potions but now there was a new student in class, a student who was waiting for them at the Ravenclaw table.

“Hey Dean,” Dean smiled tiredly at Cas. He looked beat and Cas wondered if he was up late and if he was up late with someone…

“Heya Cas,” he waved his wand over a cup of tea and muttered something. Cas wanted to be discreet and not make a big deal when nothing happened, so he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Dean however took a swallow and groaned. “So what do you have today?”

Cas rattled off his schedule even though Dean already knew it, it was the same question opener every day.

“Ohhh, shit,” Dean grumbled over his mug. “I forgot to finish my Transfiguration homework.” He buried his head in his hands, “McGonagal’s gonna kill me.” Cas patted Dean’s back and made soothing noises.

“Do you have it with you?” Dean nodded and pulled the parchment out of his bag. “Well this isn’t bad,” Cas nodded, he was surprised, Dean noted several aspects of the spell they were writing about that Cas hadn’t seen. “Here,” he pointed and Dean leaned in warming Castiel’s side, “T-take this and talk about how the spell can transfigure living objects.” Dean turned and grinned.

“Thanks! That’s brilliant, I’m horrible at this shit. I’m better hands on.” He bumped Cas’s shoulder and grabbed a ballpoint pen out of his bag. Cas hesitated but nudged him back getting a sloppy, side grin as the blonde worked on the last inch of his essay.

Cas watched for a few moments loading his plate with eggs and bacon. He grabbed a book from his bag and read while Dean’s pen scratched away. He’d been fascinated by the infernal device when the twins had brought them out of their bags.

“But, you don’t dip it? Where’s the spell?” He had taken Dean’s pen apart piece by piece, the boy had laughed.

“Don’t bend that Cas! The ink’ll explode out.” But it was too late; ink had got everywhere, over Cas’s hands, sleeves, Dean’s hands because he’d reached over to pull the pen out of his hands. Sam had laughed and Cas had just stared at Dean’s hands.

“Dean, mail,” he said softly but Dean just grunted and bit on his pen. He grabbed bacon off of Cas’s plate and ate as he finished his last sentence. A slender barn owl landed next to Cas and he stroked soft feathers. He was in the middle of feeding the owl when Dean finished and rolled up his parchment.

“Hey Dresden,” he rolled his finger on the top of the owl’s head lightly and the bird closed his eyes. He was a gift from Michael when Cas got his letter from Hogwarts. Dean had taken a shine to the bird and they’d become fast friends. After the bird had been fawned over enough he took flight, he rarely had messages to give to Castiel, but it never stopped him from greeting his friend.

“Dean-o!” Gabriel walked past the two grinning.

“Hey Gabe,” when Dean’s head was under the table putting his parchment away Gabe mouthed _ask him out_ excitedly to his brother, who in turn gave him the finger. Gabe laughed and walked away.

“What’s up with him?” Cas shrugged and made a face when Dean started eating off his plate.

“Dean you can get your own plate.” Green eyes looked up guiltily over a stuffed mouth.

“Th’ wa’ yours?” He barely got out and Cas laughed. Really and truly laughed.

“Not anymore,” he nudged Dean’s shoulder more confidently and made up another plate for himself. Dean swallowed with effort.

“Sorry,” he truly looked it, as if Castiel was going to start yelling at him for eating his food.

“Dean it’s fine, there’s enough food.” He had a feeling, judging from how little the boys talked about their past and garnishing also what he learned from the bits they did speak about, the Winchester twins were not strangers to starvation. “See?” He held up a fresh plate with eggs and bacon.

They talked more about weekend plans, this was the first weekend to Hogsmeade and Dean was really excited.

“They have a joke shop, The Three Broomsticks, a small bookstore, the tea house, a candy shop…” Cas ticked off his fingers.

“Wait they have a candy store?” Dean was almost bouncing.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good, they have a lot of selections.” Cas couldn’t wait to take Dean…Dean and Sam. He reminded himself, he was showing his friends Hogsmeade. His _two_ friends, not one friend, this was not a date, this was him showing his new friends the village.

“Well I can’t wait,” it was Friday and Dean was over the moon. Not only did he get to finish off his day in his (secretly) favorite class with his crush, but he got to spend all the next day with said crush. “Well, well good morning sleeping beauty!” He called over Cas’s shoulder and the other boy turned and saw Sam walking up. The taller boy slumped on the bench opposite them.

“Coffee,” he mumbled his eyes still drooping.

“Oh we don’t…we have tea…” Cas’s voice stopped when Dean handed over his mug. Sam sipped it gratefully.

“You’re getting better, it’s still too strong.” He grumbled but his eyes did look more awake, the fog swirled with more energy.

“You do the spell then, bitch,” Dean smiled at his twin.

“Jerk.” Sam was quiet over his coffee and Dean turned to Cas, he opened his mouth but the gong rang giving them the ten minute warning to get to class. They had class in the opposite directions, Cas and Sam’s close by, but Dean’s was in one of the far towers so he rose to leave. But not before leaning in and pecking Cas on the cheek.

“Thanks for lettin’ me steal your breakfast Cas.” He whispered and he grabbed another three pieces of bacon off Cas’s plate. He threw a wave over his shoulder and Cas swiped at his cheek.

_Americans are always over friendly, don’t make too much of it_ , he reminded himself _, Dean is straight. He has to be, no one that good looking (or American) is like you._ Cas sighed minutely and turned to Sam.

“Ready?” Sam chugged down more coffee, it seemed the spell Cas tried not to sneer at also was never ending so the mug kept replenishing itself.

“I keep telling him to add creamer but he likes it black.” Sam complained as they rose from the table.

“Can’t you do it?” They were walking out of the hall.

“I wish! He won’t tell me how it’s done! I know it’s transfiguration but I’m sure there’s a charm thrown in too. Maybe you can ask him how it’s done, but he probably won’t tell he’s a jerk about it.”

“Wait,” Cas stopped in his tracks, causing Sam to stop and look at him. “Are you saying Dean invented that spell? _Invented_ it?”

“Yeah?” Sam shrugged, “Don’t you guys have classes where you learn to create your own spells?”

“No,” Castiel said weakly, Dean invented a spell. Dean who complained if he had to sit too long on homework. Dean who was the worst person at making comebacks Cas had ever met. Dean who tried to cheat off Castiel and Sam all the time. Dean who got flustered when he was nervous or frustrated when he couldn’t get the right words out. Dean who’s best idea of an argument ender was a swear word. Dean. Cas followed Sam to class, he would certainly be looking at the older Winchester twin in a new light.


	4. Hogsmead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated but my grad classes are slowing and Prom is done so I'm not living in a library or making decorations!

Dean woke excitedly, he would get to spend all day today with Castiel. He got up and dressed quickly (no reason to be late) he sank back down on the bed after looking out the window. The pink fingertips of dawn had just started to bead across the sky. _Shit_ Dean had hours before breakfast was even going to be served. He flopped back down on his bed, he could go for a run…let out the tension, ever since he kissed Cas he’d had an itch that wanted to be _scratched,_ and that intense thought sent shivers down his spine.

Yeeeeaaah he was going for a run.

He debated getting Sam, but they’d just run two nights ago and Dean had other plans. Plans Sammy would just get in the way of. Tapping his head with his wand and feeling the familiar shivers of invisibility he crept out of the sleeping room and out of the castle.

The air was perfect. It was crisp and cool and Dean could feel fall air starting to nip at him. His favorite weather and his favorite time of the day. He reached the spot where he and Sammy had been a few nights ago and started to strip. When everything was gone Dean stretched and felt the satisfying burn that was second nature to him. He threw his head back and howled and then started to run.

Sammy might have loved to run at night, but this was Dean’s time. He raced through the forest with the growing light making grey and pink shadows around him. This was living, this was freedom, Dean called out again feeling that his body might rip apart he was so happy.

When he got back to his clothes he stopped about two hundred feet behind the tree line. The run was fantastic and he was covered in that cold awesome sweat. He panted and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, but it wasn’t enough. The itch had not been scratched. So Dean leaned against a tree and rolled his head back, his hands going down to find his hard flesh. He rubbed his thighs a few times, before moving inside and feeling his cock stiffen.

“Cas…” he mumbled out, his shaft twitching in interest and getting harder in his hand. He pulled a few times and thought of messy, brown hair. His other hand went and rolled his balls between his warm fingers, blue eyes. He flicked his thumb over his cockhead and beads of precum slicked out, thick, warm lips.

Dean started to thrust his hips slowly, he started to imagine…Cas had come to run with him and they were both panting. Cas pushed him against the tree their sweaty bodies fusing and he melted his back into Dean’s chest. He pushed Dean into him and they rutted together with the tree the only thing keeping them upright.

Dean’s hand moved faster and he could feel his balls tightening, fantasy Cas bit down hard on Dean’s shoulder and the imaginary pain was enough to send him over the edge. He shot out, pumping his hand even faster to savor and make that glorious feeling last. Cas’s name pulled at his lips over his orgasm and when he was totally spent he leaned back on the tree.

“Don’t tell,” he mumbled to the trunk and walked shakily back to his clothes. Of course this was as far as Dean would ever get. Cas wasn’t gay, he couldn’t be, so Dean was going to be a pervert jacking off in the forest and bathroom for the rest of the year. He sighed, _at least you have a vivid imagination_. He thought, that helped, he would never get the real thing but at least the fantasy was enough.

_Bull shit._ His mind said smugly, “Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered under his breath. He made his way to the castle. The smell of sausage and French toast drew him in and he blamed his forest activities for the remains of a pant when he saw Castiel sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

“Hey Cas,” he slid in easily next to his friend. “How’d you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you Dean.” Ever since breakfast Dean had seen a change in his friend. It was subtle but Cas seemed to be looking at him…differently. Dean leaned in squinting at Cas who flustered and backed away.

“What’s the matter?”

“Wh-what? Nothing’s the matter.” Dean surveyed him longer, causing Cas to blush.

“Is this about the kiss?”

“Did you really create the spell for the coffee?” They both said at the same time. Dean looked like he wanted to talk more about his subject but Cas spoke over him. He didn’t want to hear that the kiss was just an American custom, that Dean was simply saying thank you. “It was an impressive spell and I’ve never seen it before, and I was wondering if you could show me.” He looked up at Dean who grinned from ear to ear.

“S’not that big of deal,” he mumbled. Cas had hated American accents before. The jumbling of syllables, each word melded into the next, but coming from Dean…maybe the accent wasn’t too bad.

“It’s a cool spell,” he added lamely. Dean opened his mouth and got his wand out and was just about to show Cas when he stopped.

“Sam told you to ask me, didn’t he?” Cas tried to look indignant, or that it wasn’t true and Dean laughed. “Sorry Cas, call it a sibling rivalry, I’m not giving my brother this spell.” He leaned in close and winked, “No matter how much I like you,” he whispered. He saw the look of disappointment and squeezed Cas’s hand. “Cheer up, I’ll get you breakfast, and I promise I won’t steal it this time.”

“You don’t have to…” Cas said weakly, his hand was warm where Dean’s had held it. Dean’s hand was rough with callouses and it was large and it had held Cas’s for just a moment. Dean set a plate of food in front of his friend and watched as Cas started eating. He wanted to lean over and lick the syrup off the side of Cas’s mouth, but that would have to be a fantasy for later. Maybe bending Cas over the table and just taking him in the great hall, hearing his moans bounce off the huge walls…

“Dean?” The green eyes were lost in happy thoughts. They blinked and woke up looking at concerned blue eyes. “I asked you when you wanted to leave for the village…but I’d much rather hear what you were thinking about.”

_Your naked ass open and taking me in as I pound you across this table._ “Oh uh, I went for a run this morning and I guess I’m always in a good mood after…” Dean beat down the filthy moans fantasy Cas was making as Dean slid his hand across his writhing back.

“Oh, I didn’t know you ran, I’ll have to join you sometime.”

“Yeah,” Dean pinched the back of his neck hard and fantasy Cas flexing around his cock vanished, “It’s great to just _run_. I mean it’s different when no one is chasing you, when the danger is gone.” He filled his mouth with a sausage.

“Dean…” Cas ran his hand gently up and down Dean’s bicep. He opened his mouth to suggest they ditch Sam and have some time alone in Hogsmeade but he pulled his hand away quickly when Sam came up to sit with them. The moment was gone and Dean had already turned to his brother.

“Oatmeal, really Sammy?”

“Shut up, I can’t help it if I want to eat healthy.” His glowing eyes glared at his twin.

“C’mon Sammy you’re gonna ruin my rep here,” Dean grinned and drank some orange juice. He finished eating and Cas watched as the twins bickered about who was a jerk more.

“So when can we leave?” Dean stood next to Cas and Sam at the entrance of the Great Hall.

“Anytime really,” Cas looked a bit nervous, “You don’t have to, ah, wear your school robes.” He looked shyly at Dean. He’d given the Winchester twins their space so this was the first time Cas had ever spent a weekend with them, he would finally get to see what Dean actually preferred to wear outside of the school uniform.

“Really?” Both brothers looked down at their school robes. “Well then I’m going to change,” Dean threw an easy smile at them, “I’ll meet you here in half an hour?” Sam had already gone in the direction of their common room so Cas just nodded.

He watched as Dean walked away in the opposite direction humming tunelessly to himself. Cas pulled a battered paperback, a book Dean had lent him, and sat on one of the benches and started to read.

He was so engrossed in the tales of Narnia that he didn’t notice when someone was standing next to him clearing their throat. Dean sank down on the bench next to Cas and threw his head back enjoying the sunlight. He was wearing battered jeans, a black tee-shirt, and an open flannel over shirt. He had on thick boots and couldn’t have looked more American (or more perfect) in Cas’s opinion. He glanced at his plain blue sweater and black pants and couldn’t feel more opposite. Dean was so perfect and he wouldn’t want the stuck up English kid so he just stuck his nose back in the book. They sat in silence, Dean enjoying the warm sunlight and Cas desperate to finish his chapter.

Sam walked up a time later and Cas was loathe to shut his book and move on. Dean grinned and threw an easy arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Told ya you would like it,” he grinned good naturedly and didn’t take his arm away for a few more minutes. Cas enjoyed the warmth that burned into his shoulders and memorized the feeling of Dean’s muscles flexing around his neck. Sam just followed, the quicker these two idiots accepted their feelings the better. Both were so convinced the other couldn’t possibly be gay that Sam thought he would probably be an old man before the two got together.

“Where should we go first?”

“Bookstore.”

“Candy store.” Both twins said at the same time and Cas chuckled. He led them to Honeydukes where Dean’s eyes went wide. He didn’t even notice he was holding Cas’s hand as he dragged the boy around the store to look at anything that excited him. Cas didn’t want to jinx it and have Dean drop his hand so he allowed himself to be pulled in every direction when Dean saw something that made him go nuts.

“Does this really work?” He held up a package of fire ants. “So hot it makes steam come out your ears!” Cas laughed and nodded. Dean’s face split into an evil grin and Castiel made a mental note not to share any food with Sam for the next few weeks, or months, or years.

After they’d bought a few more things, Cas led them to the bookstore. His hand felt like it was freezing without Dean’s warmth, but he had enjoyed it while it lasted. Sam quickly buried himself in some shelf or other and Dean wandered for a while. Cas followed the older Winchester (by five minutes, a point Dean seemed to always want to point out to his brother) simply because Sam looked too absorbed and Dean didn’t mind talking. Really, no other motive than that.

“Do you want to look at anything?” he asked Cas who shook his head.

“I’ve been here loads of times and I want to finish this,” he patted Dean’s paperback in his pocket.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dean pulled at Cas’s arm, but the other boy looked back uncertainly at Sam. “He’s fine, he can read for _hours_.” A smile came to Cas’s lips, he knew where he wanted to take Dean.

“Wow, that’s some house.” Dean looked at the rundown shack that looked like it had been torn apart.

“They say the Shrieking Shack is one of the top ten places haunted in England.” Dean huffed out a small laugh. “What?”

“No ghost did that,” Dean seemed as if to be speaking from experience.

“Yes, there’s the story of the lady who killed…”

“Nope,” Dean came behind Cas, brought his arms up on Cas’s shoulder and turned his head pointing in the direction of something at the base of the house, “ _That_ was not made by a ghost.” Cas followed Dean’s finger (hard to do when he could feel Dean’s breath on his neck) and saw the claw marks on the wood. How had he not see that before? “My guess? Werewolf,” Dean pulled away and Cas sighed. They stood next to one another for a bit and Cas started to inch his hand over to take Dean’s in his. They were so close…

“Why do we have to come here?”  A semi-familiar voice called out and Cas pulled his hand away from Dean.

“I just want to get away from Creevey.” Harry complained and Ron and Hermione laughed.

“Oh hello Dean!” She said happily, “Hello Castiel,” she blushed. She’d harbored a crush on the silent Novak brother ever since she’d started. Hell nearly every girl and quite a few boys in Hogwarts went through a Castiel Novak phase. He was gorgeous, smart, and had an awkward grace about him. He was friendly but no one ever got close making his desirability even higher.

“Hello Hermione,” Cas nodded, “Ron, Harry.” He was going to be polite, but damn it he brought Dean to the shack because he wanted just a moment or two alone with the twin. He knew Dean because of Sam, so Sam was nearly always there. Breakfast the past two days had been the first time Cas had spent with Dean alone since the train and he wanted _more_. He had even woken up earlier than ever this morning just in case he and Dean could repeat their breakfast together.

“Heya guys,” Dean was a tad annoyed too, but for different reasons. He knew exactly the look that Hermione was giving Cas. It was a desire he’d probably thrown at the dark haired boy when the Brit wasn’t looking several times. What grabbed his gut with a cold fist was that Cas didn’t look unhappy about Hermione being there. He was annoyed when the trio walked up, but now…Cas had a hopeful light in his eyes and Dean didn’t want to be there to watch.

“So, um, Castiel did you work on…” Hermione started talking to Cas who responded back politely and they started talking quietly together, and boy Dean _absolutely_ didn’t want to be there for that. He pulled away and waved at the group.

“I’m gonna pick up Sammy, I’ll see y’all later.” He walked quickly away not stopping when Cas said something to him, and not looking back to see if the Novak boy was following.

“Strange accents these Americans have,” Ron commented and he got a glare from Castiel.

“They aren’t strange, they’re wonderful and different and awesome and…” he deflated and used his upper classman status and left the younger students. He worried after Dean, but the blond boy was too far gone. He ran a hand through his hair, Dean hated being with him, the American wasn’t gay, Cas was just Sam’s friend and Dean was being nice to his brother’s friend nothing more. Castiel sighed and walked back to the castle he was going to have to get used to this new idea. Dean wasn’t his friend, but at least Sam was.

“Dean!” Sam rose from the outside of the bookstore. He’d been nestled in the spine of a good book but, like always, he could sense his brother’s distress. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly when Dean stormed up to him.

“Nothing,” came the gruff reply. Sam just stayed silent and waited patiently. He followed Dean to just outside the village and settled on a tree watching his brother pace back and forth.

“It’s just—he’s so—why does he have to be so…” Dean would start and never finish a thought as one more burst through. He didn’t know how he felt before, Cas was just a crush, he shouldn’t be feeling this crippling jealously and loneliness that Cas wouldn’t like him anyway.

“Who?”

“Cas!”

“Ah.” Sam stayed calm and quiet, leaning casually against his tree. He was the perfect balance to Dean’s raging emotions.

“He just…” Dean calmed and leaned against, he was quiet for a while. “He doesn’t like me, I mean he’s not going to be interested, so why can’t my head just understand that?” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe because he’s more special to you than just a crush,” Sam said with no judgment in his voice. As idiotic as Sam thought both Dean and Cas were being, he didn’t want to push or rub salt in the wound.

“Yeah, well, how can I compete with Hermione Granger?” Dean pushed away from the tree and started walking in the direction of the castle. “Besides,” he didn’t have to look, he knew Sam was there, “What shot have I got when the dude’s straight?”

“Told you that himself did he?” Sam mumbled at his brother’s back but he knew Dean hadn’t heard. “Talk to him,” he said louder and getting up next to his twin, “I’m sure you probably just left him and walked away without saying a word?”

“How did you know that?!”

“Because I know you,” Sam ducked the smack aimed at his head. “Seriously, you don’t have to declare your undying love or anything, but maybe just tell him that you wouldn’t mind seeing him without me.”

“You mean like a date?” Dean might be able to break down and create new spells, but when it came to relationships and his feelings he was obtuse.

“Nah, I mean like, just I don’t know, study together or something.” Sam was weary, he just wanted to shove the two in a room to let them work it out, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. “Just promise me you’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t know Sam, you weren’t there…the way Hermione looked at him…”

“That doesn’t mean he liked it!”

“Yeah, but he didn’t _not_ like it either. Shit I sound like a chick flick, ignore me.” They’d reached the castle and Dean waved his brother off. He was going to his common room, at least there he wouldn’t be plagued with impossible blue eyes and perfect hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I have the next chapter nearly finished written so it should be up by the end of the weekend!


	5. Dean Stop Trying to Cheat!

Sam groaned, _again_. He was moving to Tibet. Yup. Freaking Tibet. He’d just endured another double Potions (not his favorite subject) where if he had a penny for all the longing gazes he was caught in the middle of he’d be richer than…well he couldn’t think of anyone rich enough but he’d be pretty fucking rich. In two days it would be Halloween and they’d been at Hogwarts nearly two months. One of those months had been awesome. Sam was learning new things and had a great new friend, but the other…? Pure hell. Dean hadn’t taken Sam’s advice and just become a grown up and talked to Castiel, so Sam had to endure hundreds of questions from his brother about his friend. Then Cas would casually ask how Dean was in an uninterested way (though the act was fooling no one).

The Sunday morning after the Hogsmeade trip Sam had watched Cas look up every time someone walked into the Great Hall. Dean never came down, nor did he show up for lunch. He did come for dinner, but he stayed with Fred and George and refused to even look over in the Ravenclaw direction. Cas’s unhappiness was palpable and Sam wanted to strangle his idiot twin. He tried to convince Cas that his brother was Dean and Dean was insanely stupid when it came to his feelings, but he knew Cas thought Sam was just saying it to be nice.

So he was going to move to freaking Tibet.

Now he had a plan, it was breakfast and he was sitting with Dean. They worked out which meals Sam would share with Dean and Cas (can anyone say yo-yo?) and he was going through with his strategy even if it killed him.

“Hey you wanna study with me tonight?” He set his glowing eyes on full puppy dog look. Dean usually studied with Sam during morning break and Cas got him at night after dinner. “Cas has got some thing…”

“Yeah, ok, but you’re letting me cheat off your Charms essay.”

“That is a strong no, Dean.”

“Whatever bitch, I’ll meet you in the library.”

“Uh, no I want to practice some spells, so how about that open classroom we were in last week?” Dean nodded and Sam talked quickly so he wouldn’t start questioning. “I think I need a run so tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow’s the welcoming feast, it’ll be late…”

“That’s ok,” They’d arranged to run at least once a week and it usually was on Fridays or Saturdays so they didn’t have to worry about classes in the morning. “We could go Saturday night…”

_Or you can go in the morning_ , but Dean didn’t say it. Mornings were Dean’s time to run, and other…activities. Knowing Cas wouldn’t ever be his never had really caught up with his brain or other parts of his anatomy. They still yearned for Cas and if it weren’t for his almost daily runs in the early dawn hours Dean wouldn’t be able to survive.

“Ok, I’ll meet you at the classroom after dinner.” Dean waved (and snuck a glance down the table at dark hair, that didn’t fool Sam for a second) as the gong rang to signal the end of breakfast Sam sighed, sure his brother could kill him. Or Cas could put itching powder on his bed, but it would be worth it if they talked. If they yelled, if they cursed one another, at least it would be better than these damn fucking looks of longing.

At least he could always move to Tibet.

***

Dean stretched his long legs above him on the desk. He was laying on the floor with his feet propped up trying to ease his bruised body. Moody had done the Imperious curse on them today and even though Dean was able to shake it off a bit he still ended up running headlong into the wall. When he heard footsteps coming down the hall he didn’t bother to move, he’d finally found a comfortable spot, and it was just his twin anyway.

“Shit, Cas I forgot something,” he heard his brother’s voice and before Dean could make a beeline for the door (he didn’t even make it off the floor, his legs getting tangled with the desk) Castiel walked into the classroom.

“Dean…” the brunet was stunned, when he turned around the door slammed in his face and he could hear the lock clicking. “We’re locked in,” he said lamely turning to the boy on the ground. “Dean why are you on the floor?”

“I wanted to see what the weather was like.” Dean said stoically. He didn’t know what to say to Cas. Sure he listened to his brother’s words, it was good advice, he wanted to talk to Cas, just get those feelings out there. But as he’d lay there in bed he realized he had no right to tell Cas how he felt. He wasn’t impressive in any way, his magical abilities paled in comparison to his brother’s, and he would only hurt Cas when the boy would be forced to turn him down. Cas was the type of person who would feel guilty when he couldn’t reciprocate.

While he was too lost in his own thoughts Cas sat cross legged on the floor near his head.

“Dean, why are you on the floor?”

“Moody,” Dean groaned out and tried to move his legs back in a comfortable position. Cas blanched and Dean laughed, “You haven’t had DADA yet have you?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Cas whispered, “Shit, what is he doing now?”

“Imperious curse.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Dean let out a full bodied laugh, he’d never heard Cas swear and he got two right in a row. “Dean?” Cas asked when the blond calmed.

“Yeah?”

“I might be able to help…where does it hurt?” Dean gestured to his bruised knees and chest. Cas took his wand out and waved it, muttered, and Dean felt warmth all over. His entire body relaxed and he rolled his head back unable to stop the moan of pure bliss tumble of his lips. He stopped himself from sounding too pornographic and closed his eyes just feeling the pain melting away.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, and Cas smiled at his closed eyes. Cas was happy he could help his…well could he say friend? Whatever, he was happy to help Dean, but then when the boy moaned…Cas shifted on the floor to ease the tension behind his pants. Because _damn_ he wanted to hear that noise again, preferably with Dean a whole lot closer to him.

“So how’ve you been Cas?” Dean looked up at the blue eyes he’d missed for four weeks.

“Not bad, mostly studying, I’m excited to see the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. And the Triwizard championship will finally start which will be good because all the rumors are getting ridiculous.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t think that Dumbledore is going to have five hundred faeries lighting the hall.”

“Or that the impartial judge is from Russia and is a bear.”

“Or that one of the challenges is they’ll have to fight You-Know-Who’s ghost.”

“I didn’t hear that one!” Cas laughed with Dean.

“So um, how’s Hermione?” Dean asked awkwardly after they’d calmed down. Cas squinted and tilted his head, a sign he was truly confused.

“I don’t know Dean, isn’t she in your house?”

“I mean, since you two…” Dean waved his hands vaguely.

“We two…oh!” Castiel’s eyes went large, “No!” he said quickly, “No, it’s nothing like that, I hardly know her. I wouldn’t really be interested anyway…” should he say it? Cas’s mind was a battlefield. He was crazy nervous, if he said it then it would be out there and he would have nothing but pity from Dean. But then if he said it and in the .000000001% chance that Dean was too… “ActuallyI’mgay.” He said quickly turning red. There he said it, and a wave of relief washed over him. It felt good, he finally came out.

“I’m sorry?” Dean thought he heard right but he couldn’t be too sure, and for this he wanted to be 100,000% sure.

Cas took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Dean’s, “I’m gay,” he whispered.

Dean’s mind stopped. Everything about him stopped, his movements, his breathing, hell he even felt his heart stop. Castiel was gay. Cas liked guys. Cas didn’t like girls. Cas could like him. That was the depth of his thought process. Four sentences, fourteen words, over and over in Dean’s head.

He was quiet and still for a little too long, long enough to have the feelings within Cas be confirmed. Dean was a homophobic American, he hated Cas even more now. The dark haired boy huffed and grew bitter.

“Well I thought you should know,” he spat out waking Dean up, who blinked confusedly.

“What?” Dean looked at Cas’s flushed face and relied on fifteen years of reflexes to grab Cas’s wrist before the boy could pull away. “Why are you angry?”

Cas looked down at the large hand gently rubbing a small circle on his wrist. “I’m gay,” he said again, focusing only on those fingers, “And I don’t like it when people hate homosexuality.” The hand jumped and then continued its ministrations on his wrist.

“Neither do I,” Dean tried to catch Cas’s eye but the boy refused to look up.

“But…but you didn’t say anything.” Dean again remained quiet and Cas finally looked up.

“How could I hate you? How could anyone hate you Cas?” Dean’s voice was intense. “You’re like my best friend after Sammy, how could I hate you?”

“You mean you don’t see me as Sam’s annoying friend?” Dean gave him a funny look. It was incredibly hot and Cas wanted to say something stupid again just to see Dean’s face look like that.

“No Cas,” Dean was trying to hide a smile, “Don’t tell Sam, but he has good taste in people. Besides I’d be ass backwards and have to be completely blind not to see what a great person you are. I also seem to remember we were friends before you met my brother, but I’ll forgive you for forgetting.”  Dean smiled at his friend, but soon his grin turned dark. “So you wanna help me prank my twin?”

Cas shared his evil grin as he helped Dean up. “Of course,” then without thinking he pulled Dean into him. The other boy hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around Cas. They shared their warmth, breath, and heartbeat, and Cas thought he would burst. He pulled away sadly, but his happy bubble returned when Dean slotted their fingers together.

“Let’s go prank my dearest brother.” He grinned walking them to the door after they’d gotten their bags.

“Well now Dean, you only have your twin, I have three older brothers and I know a few things…” Dean looked at Cas with interest, neither noticed how easily the door opened, or that the corridor was empty. “The art of a truly great prank is when you’ve lulled your victim into complete relaxation. Sam will be looking for something for the next few days so we must…ah ‘ease his mind’.” He used the air quotes and Dean laughed.

“You are so wicked! Remind me never to piss you off!” They had reached the landing where they had to split to get to their respective common rooms and Dean pulled Cas in closer and kissed his temple, it was quick and took the boy completely by surprise. “Night Cas!” He waved over his shoulder leaving Castiel in utter shock and bliss.

***

“Well lemme sit on you!”

“No.”

“Oh come on brother!”

“No. Ask Dean.”

“Dean…?” the boy huffed.

“No.”

“What is the point of being a fifth year if you can’t see over the fat head of your brother?”

“Oi!”

“Mr. Weasleys and Mr. Winchester!”

“Shit.” Their frantic whisperings ceased as Professor McGonagal walked towards them. She towered over them and they tried to look sheepish.

“You will have plenty of time to see our guests, but for now I suggest you uphold the name of Godric Gryffindor and stop acting like a band of babbling baboons!” She crossed her arms and turned back to the other teachers. Dean and Fred both punched George (the whole reason they got in trouble) who in turn kicked the back of Ron’s knees making them buckle slightly.

“Ahh that’s better.”

Cas watched Dean’s face light up as he tried to quiet his full body laugh. He didn’t know what the boys were talking about, but he was addicted to the goofy, sloppy grin. Dean caught Cas’s eye and mouthed “Hello” to him.

“Hello,” Cas mouthed back.

“How’s the weather?” Cas tried not to laugh. He and Dean had been trying to throw one another off ever since they came out here.

“Fucking freezing,” he silently called back and Dean lost it. He fell over on Fred’s shoulder and had to bite down on his fist to stop the sound, his entire body was shaking.

“Mr. Winchester! Perhaps you would do better to wait inside!”

“I’m sorry ma’am I swallowed wrong.” He flashed her a winning smile and was saved by the arrival of a gigantic house drawn by flying horses. Cas flashed a superior grin at his friend and got a finger in thanks.

They watched the pale blue robes of the Beauxbatons students flutter past them, then gasped when the Durmstrang ship rose up out of the lake.

When it was time to line up and go inside Cas felt a warm hand slip into his own. He looked over and saw Dean standing stoically next to him, a glimmer in his eyes. He squeezed the hand and walked in step with his recovered best friend. He was fine with friends, he was just going to have to bury his growing feelings for now.

Dean looked over and gave him a secret smile and Cas’s insides warmed to the point he felt like an inferno.

Yeah, forgetting his feelings was going to be _easy_.

***

“Welcome, welcome!” Dumbledore threw his hands wide after everyone settled down. “Welcome guests, welcome students, welcome all!” Dean saw a few strangers settle down behind the headmaster at the high table. “Let us feast and then when you are sleepy and muddled we will speak on our most excellent tournament!” He sat and the tables filled with food.

There were dishes he didn’t recognize (hell he didn’t even know some of this English food) but he jumped when a plate near him was filled with…

“Bacon cheeseburgers!” He put three on his plate and started to inhale. He hadn’t had a proper cheeseburger since America and that was what…? Three months? No, almost five, they didn’t have time for luxuries like cheeseburgers while they were on the run.

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Harry said laughing next to Dean.

“This is nothing, one time Sammy bet me I couldn’t eat a dozen White Castles in one sitting but I proved him wrong.” Dean wasn’t going to say he’d never eaten a White Castle since that memorable afternoon.

“What’s a white castle?”

“What’s a—seriously you don’t have anything over here! They’re like little burgers.” Dean made the shape with his hand.

“And you ate twelve of them?!” Fred was impressed.

“Nope, fourteen,” Dean was seriously proud and started laughing at their bug eyes. He finished his other two cheeseburgers with a contented sigh. The main courses disappeared and then Dean got a pleasant surprise again.

“Pie!” He was a happy duck, and Cas couldn’t help but smile. He’d watched Dean’s expressions when he started eating (not while he was eating, because no matter how much Cas liked Dean he was a bit of a messy eater) and he chuckled to himself when he saw the boy’s reaction to desserts. He’d have to remember to go to the kitchens and ask a couple of house elves if they could make pie and burgers for Dean’s birthday. Wait when was Dean’s birthday? He was about to turn to Sam when a blonde Beauxbatons came up to him and put on her prettiest face. He saw Sam turn to putty as she blinked demurely at them.

“Pardon, are you fineshed wiz ze bouillabaisse?” She indicated to the bowl next to Cas.

“Oh oui,merci il était bon.” “Vous parlez français!”  “Oui,ma famille et moi avons passé un mois en France chaque été.” Then to his dismay the girl sat down and pressed her knee into his thigh under the table. “Vous devez me dire où vous en êtes , je vous rends visite.” She purred and Cas cringed away getting a frown. “Je vous ferai savoir mon copain est habituellement là.” She withdrew from him forgetting the black pudding behind her. 

“What did you say to her?” Sam pouted when he woke from his stupor.

“That she wasn’t my type, should I have introduced you?” Sam punched him and they both sniggered, though Cas’s eyes narrowed when he saw the girl go over to the Gryffindor table. More precisely near Dean’s end of the Gryffindor table. He sighed, Dean was his friend, not his boyfriend, no matter how happy it would make him to show Dean their house in Arles.

The girl seemed put off by Dean as well but at least she left this time with the pudding.

“Why’d you say that?!” Fred stared open mouthed at Dean, actually his mouth hadn’t closed since the girl walked over.

Dean shrugged, the girl so wasn’t his type but you just can’t say that to anyone so he said he was already seeing someone (less true) and that that someone was a guy (more true). “’Cuz it’s sorta true.” He said softly so only the twins heard.

“I didn’t know you were…” George dropped his voice too, his twin leaned in, but what surprised Dean was that there wasn’t fear or anger or anything in their faces. They were curious and seemed accepting.

“Yeah, I’m gay.” He said quietly but proudly. He didn’t want it advertised around school, he still didn’t know how these English would treat a gay kid.

“Well that’s cool,” Fred nodded with his brother, “Though I’m sorry,” Dean looked confused. “I know I’m handsome and you will fall in love with me, but I simply cannot requite your feelings. You will have to give all your love to my brother.” Dean laughed as the twins seat wrestled and he felt better than he had in years. He was sort of with Cas, his brother was safe and well fed, and he’d just come out to his friends and they accepted him.

“What a wonderful feast!” Dumbledore rose again and the talking ceased.  “Let me begin,” Dean was dozy but he listened intently to the speech telling them of honor, glory, riches for the lucky winner. The Goblet of Fire was brought out and the entire hall gasped when blue flames danced out of the cup.

“Now bed!” Dumbledore said after finishing his reminder only seventh years could participate. The twins groaned again and Dean recognized the evil glint in their eyes of some kind of plan forming. He followed with leaden feet only stopping to wave a sleepy goodbye to his twin and friend.

***

“Lemme look at yours.”

“Dean you invented a spell you should be able to write a damn Charms assignment.” Dean huffed and pushed himself away from his lean over Cas’s lap to try and get to his parchment. They were in the great hall with practically the rest of the school, everyone watching in hushed awe as students put their names in the goblet.

Dean nearly died when the Weasley twins were led away each matching long white beards. They were never going to live that down as long as Dean lived.

“Cassie!” Gabriel came and lounged on the bench next to his brother.

“Gabriel,” Cas was polite, but he really wanted to be alone with Dean. Sam was off somewhere away from the crowd so this was his alone time. “I thought you had homework?”

“The beauty of being a seventh year, baby bro, they think you’re too smart for homework.”

“And another way to phrase that is that you don’t want to do it?” A small smirk pulled at Cas’s lips. Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair.

“Dean-o can you help me out with killjoy here?”

“Sure,” Dean threw his arm around Cas’s shoulders and leaned in, “Homework isn’t everything Cassie.” Gabe fell back laughing but Dean blanched from the glare from Cas. “Sorry,” he whispered in the boy’s ear, “I’ll never call you that again.”

“Thank you,” Castiel had to regain some dignity. He turned to his brother, “Did you come down here for something or was it just to be annoying?” Gabe laughed again and mussed his hair again.

“Can’t I just hang out with my favorite brother and his boyfriend?” He was met with a chorus of no’s and Cas could have strangled his brother when Dean took his arm away from his shoulders. “Apparently not,” he muttered and then brightened. “Dean-o can I borrow a quill and paper?”

Dean handed over his pen and paper and Gabe was like a five year old with the ballpoint.

“Oh you click it! I see! Neat!” he wrote something on the paper, stood, walked calmly across the age line and put his name in the goblet amongst the loud Ravenclaw cheers and groan from his brother. He waved at Dean and blew a kiss at Castiel and walked out of the hall.

“He stole my pen,” Dean said numbly and jumped up to rush after the Novak brother pretending to get his pen back.

“Gabriel!” the sandy haired boy turned, “Congrats, on, uh, putting your name in,” Dean flustered, now that he was alone with Gabe an the guy was actually acting serious for first time since Dean had met him his words stuck.

“That’s not what you want to say Winchester.”

“Please don’t antagonize him.” Dean matched Gabriel’s serious tone, his face hardening. “You come up and make jokes like that and he pulls away.”

“Looked to me like you were the one pulling away Winchester.”

“Yeah, me or him, whatever I just don’t…”

“Do you want to date my brother Dean?” The question was so forward and shocked Dean into nodding. “Well then keep doing whatever you’re doing, Cassie is happier than I’ve ever seen him.” Gabe hit Dean over the shoulder. He wasn’t going to say that he overheard his brother telling that Beauxbatons girl he had a boyfriend (mainly because he guessed that Cas was just projecting that he wanted Dean to be his boyfriend). Besides, it would be more fun to watch events unfold like this.

Dean walked back to his seat next to Cas numbly. Castiel was happy, happier than his brother had ever seen him and Dean was responsible. He could do a cartwheel.

“Did you get it back?” Cas asked distractedly as his nose was buried in Dean’s book.

“What?”

“Your pen,” Dean rolled his head back and groaned.

“Shit.” Cas chuckled and hit him over the head with the book.

***

“Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore called and Dean nudged Cas as they watched the girl walk daintily up.

“She tried hitting on me.” He whispered, his breath warming Cas’s neck and sending blood rushing several places.

“Me too,” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m glad you’re gay, I don’t know if I could be friends with you if you dated her.”

“Victor Krum!” The entire hall screamed out though no one was surprised. Then you could hear a pin drop in the hall as every Hogwarts student held their breath waiting for the flames to turn orange and tell them who would be their Hogwarts Champion.

The flames sprang up and Dean grabbed Cas’s hand squeezing it tight.

“The Champion from Hogwarts is…” Dumbledore glanced around the hall smiling slightly, “Gabriel Novak!” The Ravenclaw students all jumped and stamped and shouted as Gabe walked shakily to Dumbledore. For once he didn’t have that swagger that seemed to accompany him everywhere.

“He’s going to be miserable to live with forever now,” Cas groaned and Dean squeezed his hand as they all settled down.

“Well maybe it won’t be that bad,” he whispered as Dumbledore started speaking again, and Cas gave him a dry look, “Yeah, yeah you’re right, he’s gonna be a bear.”

He was about to say more but everyone went silent as the cup flared up again.

“Harry Potter.” It was Cas’s turn to squeeze Dean’s hand as he watched his friend walk down the lonely walk. There was no cheering this time but dirty whispers and Dean wanted to stand up and defend his friend but Cas held him down.

“You’re not going to help him if you start shouting now.” He whispered quickly in Dean’s ear and the guy calmed, mostly because he could feel Cas’s warmth on his skin.

The hall emptied after Dumbledore and the others ran after Harry. Several students came over and congratulated Castiel on Gabe’s behalf and he accepted graciously. Dean still looked worried but Fred and George came over to say that they were going to the kitchens to get food for a party, and that cheered him. The rest of the school might hate Harry, but at least his house would stand by him.

“Well I better…”

“Yeah…” Dean hadn’t let go of Cas’s hand since before Gabe’s name was read. He kissed it swiftly and then let go. He practically ran out of the hall and Cas just smiled at his hand. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. He would get to be Dean’s friend and he also got to enjoy small touches and kisses. This would be great.

He was going to be fine.  


	6. The First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter was fun to write, so hopefully it'll be fun for you to read!

Cas was going to die. His tombstone would read “Flirted to Death by Dean whatever-the-fuck-his-middle-name-is Winchester.” First there was the touching, just little things like hand holding, fingers running along his arm, a quick kiss to his temple or nose or forehead, a leg pressed against his under the table. Dean seemed to be touching him constantly and at first Cas was fine with it.

But then on top of it was the smiles, and talking, and friendship, and _Dean_. Castiel knew he was just being himself, and that this was how the guy acted around his friends, but _damn_ did he have to be so fucking irresistible? Did his eyes have to be so fucking green, and did they always have to sparkle at him like Dean was sharing a private joke with him? Then there were the few times when Cas refused to give up his homework and Dean would tackle him. Like throw his body on top of Cas and wrestle him to the floor laughing the entire time. Those times were rare (fortunately because Castiel had so little experience that he still hadn’t worked out that perfect thought to make his erection instantly go away), but Cas still couldn’t stop enjoying them and looking forward to when Dean might tackle him again.

But all of it was going to kill him. He decided it. It was all awesome and amazing and perfect and _Dean_ , but it was friendship. That’s all. Dean wasn’t interested in him like _that_ , he would have said he was gay when Cas came out but he hadn’t so Cas endured his torture silently. But no more, he was going to have to say something. It would kill him to tell Dean to stop touching him, but every touch started to burn him in not a pleasant way. They reminded him that this was as far as Castiel would get with Dean and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

It was Friday afternoon, the first challenge would be tomorrow and Cas could tell his brother was getting nervous. He kept muttering about fire and Cas stayed only long enough to see if his brother needed help. He learned his lesson quickly though when Gabe had cursed him right in the eye. He walked down to the great hall with one eye squeezed tight shut, it wouldn’t stop watering and was burning slightly. Gabe felt bad and did the counter curse but said that it wouldn’t kick in for at least twenty minutes.

“Cas!” Dean was by his side in seconds and rubbing a concerned hand on Cas’s arm. “What happened? You look like you got punched,” the boy started panicking and Cas had to talk for several minutes to calm him down.

“Dean! It was Gabe!” That was the wrong thing to say because Dean raged in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. “No! It wasn’t like that! He didn’t hit me, come back here assbutt!”

“Assbutt?” Dean turned and nearly bent over he was laughing so hard. His tears matched Castiel’s watery eye as his body gave over to the hysterics. He would calm for a moment but then was off again laughing for a good five minutes.

“Are you finished?” Dean wiped his eye and giggled slightly.

“Sorry, babe, it’s just…you’re always so _proper_ and…” he giggled again but calmed quickly.

“It was Gabriel, he’s worried about the challenge tomorrow so he practiced some spell on me. He performed the counter curse and already it’s getting better.” His eye was less swollen and he could feel the pain ebbing away. “But I wanted to talk to you,” something in his tone made Dean look at him in question, his laughter forgotten. “Youhavetostoptouchingme.” Dean didn’t have to say anything but waited for Cas to calm. He breathed deeply and restated the message again slower.

Dean was quiet for a long time working his jaw. Gabriel was wrong, Cas didn’t like him, Cas hated him. He just put up with Dean because Dean was Sam’s brother and everything he’d been doing over the past couple of weeks had pushed Cas further away.

“Yeah, ok,” his tone was pissed and Cas flinched, “Sorry I didn’t know it was so fucking hard on you.”

“No, Dean it isn’t like that. I—” Cas faltered but he was going to push on, “You’re straight, and I’m gay and…” he waved his hands.

“I’m not straight.” Dean looked at him confused. “I’m gay Cas, I thought you knew that. I mean the way I acted… I thought that all this…I thought we were…”

“Wait, what exactly did you think Dean?”

“That you liked me, and I like you and…” he couldn’t speak anymore because lips were stopping him. The kiss was quick and forceful and Cas’s hands had come up to hold Dean’s head and it was perfect. When they pulled away both teens’ eyes were wide.

“My first,” Cas blurted out. He worried a lip as he watched Dean.

“Well this is my second.” Dean leaned in and kissed him sweetly again. Their lips were warm and they mashed noses, and Cas forgot to breathe, and Dean only remembered too late to move his hands but he moved them in the wrong direction and Cas thought he was pushing him away, and it wasn’t as perfect.

“We’ll get better.” Dean promised and Cas beamed. “Can I still touch you?”

“You fucking better, assbutt.” Dean laughed and grabbed Cas’s hand forcefully and they walked together into the great hall.

***

Cas didn’t want to call it their first official date. Watching his brother make a prat of himself in front of the entire school wasn’t Castiel’s idea of romance. On top of that this was with Dean and he wanted this to be special.

“So can we still go together?” Dean may have more confidence than Draco Malfoy but when it came to this (and being sure Cas was happy) he was a mess of nerves.

“Of course, we just aren’t calling it a date.” They were holding hands under the table and he squeezed Dean’s fingers. The green eyed boy crinkled into a wide smile and blue eyes smiled back at him. They continued to eat breakfast in silence the only difference that they were together was that Dean sat just a little bit closer so his side all the way down to his ankle was pressed close into Cas.

“Besides,” Cas leaned in when he saw Sam walking up to the table, “Do you really want our first date to be with your brother?” Dean giggled with Cas as Sam huffed down.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty!” Sam grumbled, he’d gotten very little sleep hearing Cas go on and on about his brother, though the brown haired boy made Sam swear never to tell Dean. At the time Sam thought it was sweet, the way Cas had worried about making Dean happy, and what if he wasn’t, and what if Cas wasn’t good enough and what if, what if, what if. It had been cute. But now Sam was pissy.

“You two are going to be that really annoying couple that everyone hates aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, do you Pumpkin?” Dean looked over at Cas who scrunched up his face.

“He must be crazy Sugar Bear.” They both laughed as Sam groaned and thunked his head on the table.

They ate and talked and Sam started to think that if he never walked in on his brother and Cas _together_ this would work. The two were adorable. This time the looks of longing were gone, and now it was sweet shared eye contact. Then it was the way they would accidentally bump hands, or Dean would steal food off Cas’s plate and the boy would squeak, or the other million things that let Sam know Dean was happy.

***

“Fifteen on Potter!”

“C’mon chaps, make some money!” Dean rolled his eyes, he grinned at the twins and moved over to Fred and George.

“I’m going to check on Gabe,” Cas whispered and followed Hermione to the champion’s tent.

“Makin’ any money?” Dean laughed at his friends and Fred greeted him with a thump on his back and George rattled his money box under Dean’s nose.

“Care to make a bet?”

“Who completes the task first,”

“The first to make a prat of themselves,”

“The first to be blown to smithereens!” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Cas better not hear you guys,” Sam said quietly and Dean felt instantly guilty, of course Cas wouldn’t want to hear about bets being taken on his brother. He refused to wear the Potter Stinks badges, but it was Gabe that was competing against Harry. And Dean was sure he also wouldn’t want to hear about his brother betted on to see if he would die or not. 

“Sammy’s right, you two better not say any of this shit in front of Cas.” The twins threw their hands up and laughed, but to Dean’s relief they walked away and didn’t say anything. “Thanks Sam, and I’m sorry in advance.” Luminous eyes looked at him in curiosity. “Cas’n me are gonna be hanging out without you now that we’re…”

“Together?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Dean scratched the back of his neck, “We hadn’t really, ah…”

“Dean did you just barrel in and kiss him and not even talk about if you were dating?” Sam was patient and tried not to let loose his laugh.

“Shut up! We talked! I shared and shit!” Sam really did let out a laugh as Dean flustered, “And I’ll have you know  _he_  kissed  _me_!”

“And are there any complaints in that department?” Cas had walked up silently and slotted his fingers in Dean’s hand.

“Hell no,” Dean turned, “Damn it Cas! Again?!” Cas’s eye was swollen shut and watering heavily. Dean pulled his wand out but Castiel backed away.

“Need I remind you the last time you charmed someone’s eyes?” He nodded in Sam’s direction and Dean looked confused.

“Yeah you did say you knew what you were doing Dean,” Sam reminded carefully and Dean caught on.

“Whatever, stay that way,” he mumbled and slipped his wand back in his inner jacket pocket. Cas smiled and bumped his shoulder with a leather clad one.

“It isn’t that bad,” he said as Dean huffed, and he laughed along with Sam. They found a spot in the stands and Dean could feel Cas getting more and more nervous. His legs shook and his fingers would wiggle around in Dean’s warm hand.

“Hey,” he leaned in and whispered in Cas’s ear, “Did I ever tell you about when Sammy’n I turned eight?” Cas shook his head and Dean grinned. “Well Dad took us to one of those carnival places? I don’t know if you guys have them here but Normals go crazy for them. They had a bunch of these mechanical rides and I begged to go.” Cas smiled at the image of an eight year old Dean getting excited at a carnival. “Anyway, we had a great time, Dad got us cotton candy and he even used magic to win the big prizes, and then we learned that Sammy’s afraid of clowns.”

“DEAN!” Dean flinched and giggled sharing it with Cas.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell,” he dropped his voice conspiratorially and winking, “But yeah, he was terrified, and one time I hid a clown in his bed and he _cried_.” Cas laughed hard until he was almost crying and then Dumbledore stepped out in front of them all.

“Welcome spectators! Our champions have been preparing themselves to give you a good show! Their only clue: To capture the golden egg!” the crowd roared and Dumbledore sat, but then gasped when a frozen dragon was brought out. Dean pointed and they saw several wizards with wands aloft pointing at the dragon.

When it was in place the wizards waved their wands and the dragon started to move. It was groggy but started to roar and smoke billowed out of its nostrils. It was a gigantic green thing with skin like smooth, stretched leather. From their seats they could see everything, the ring itself was wide and filled with grey boulders, perfect for hiding behind and around. The dragon had about a dozen eggs at her feet and one shone brilliantly out, the goal for the champions.

Gabriel swaggered out first and Cas yelped and dropped Dean’s hand, preferring to grab his whole arm. The messy blonde hair didn’t wait long because as soon as the dragon saw him it lunged. Gabriel waved his wand in a complicated twirl and a rock next to him shuddered and became a dog.

Dean whistled with the crowd as the dog yapped and got the dragon’s attention. The green eyes followed the mutt and it snapped its jaws a few times in hunger. Meanwhile Gabe inched his way closer and closer to the dragon’s feet and when he was about three quarters of the way there the dragon noticed something nearing its feet.

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck as the dragon turned slowly on the older Novak brother. When it saw the threat close to its eggs it roared enough to shake the stands. In a flash Gabe ran for the eggs but not before flames leapt up and covered half his head.

“Don’t look, babe,” Dean murmured as he rubbed circles into Cas’s back. He flinched when Gabe stumbled and almost fell getting to the eggs. The dragon roared again and was about to snap him up with its huge teeth when Gabe turned around and cursed it right in the eye. The beast howled and nearly fell over in pain as Gabe made a final grab for his egg. When it was safely tucked under his elbow the stunners came in and froze the dragon again.

“It’s ok, he’s ok, he made it,” Dean had to shout over the roar of the crowd. Gabe made a halfhearted wave but his face was badly burned and he collapsed into the stretcher that was brought out for him.

In a flash Cas was out of his seat and running around the outside of the stadium, Dean and Sam hot on his heels. Without even asking permission Cas barged into the hospital tent but the other two boys held back. There was some shouting but apparently Castiel wasn’t leaving until he saw his brother so the yelling quieted and soon nothing could be heard but shouts and roars from the next dragon.

“That was some cool shit.” Dean said softly, “I wonder how Harry’ll do.” He looked back at the stadium, he wasn’t going to leave his…boyfriend? Had they even gotten that far? No, just Cas for now. He wouldn’t leave Cas until he was ok, he knew Gabe would be fine, he’d seen magic sew up greater wounds than this, and when Cas emerged from the tent Dean knew he was right. Relief was on the boy’s face as he hugged Dean in gratitude.

“He’s going to be fine, he’s complaining that the potion they gave him will take away, and I quote: a really bitchin’ scar. I think he’s picked up cussing from you Dean.” Dean squawked and Cas let him go to hug Sam. “Thank you, you both didn’t have to come with me.” The Winchester twins gave Cas a matching odd look.

“Why wouldn’t we Cas? We’re friends, and whatever you and Dean are, we’re all still friends.” Sam waved them, his foggy eyes swirling with excitement, “C’mon let’s watch some more.”

They found their seats again when Fleur was being led away. Her skirt was half gone and the most of the eggs were smashed. They talked a little while the officials tallied the scores and cleaned up the mess.

“So I was thinking…” Cas whispered while they saw a fresh batch of eggs being brought in for the next champion, “Everyone’s going to be very busy with celebrating after this…” Dean matched his smile, “I think it would be a perfect opportunity to go on our “First Official Date”.” Dean held the fingers that made the air quotes and grinned.

“That sounds amazing, though I should congratulate Harry after this.” He kept their hands together as they watched Krum try and curse the dragon in the same way Gabe had. The dragon roared in pain and smashed all the eggs, and would have smashed the golden one too had it been a regular egg.

“Although,” Dean clapped once Krum succeeded, “I may not have to congratulate him, other than your brother these two don’t seem like much.” They talked merits for a bit and who looked more badass, Sam argued that Krum had done a complicated spell, and they couldn’t count Fleur out, they hadn’t seen her.

“He’s just jealous that she hit on me and not him,” Cas teased, finally relaxing enough after the scare with his brother.

“Damn right I am, you can’t appreciate her you’re gay.” Sam huffed and Dean and Cas laughed.

“I told you I could introduce you,” and Sam groaned.

“Well she told me I had nice eyes, so you have a shot, us being twins and all.” Sam rolled his luminous eyes.

“Oh _yeah_ Dean we have the same eyes,” Dean punched his twin and the settled as the final dragon was brought in.

“Holy fuck,” all three muttered when they saw the horns and the sheer danger this dragon oozed. Harry came out shortly after that, looking tinier than ever compared to the three other seventeen year olds.

Harry waved his wand and said something that couldn’t be heard over the roar of the dragon but after a minute a broomstick came and hovered right next to him. Cas started punching Dean’s arm over and over and shouting something as Harry took off and the crowd went wild. Harry was beyond phenomenal when it came to flying. The kid was a natural and Dean was in awe, he was even better than Sammy and that kid was pretty damn fantastic.

He started to annoy the dragon just enough that it snapped and swatted at him. It blew flames a few times but Harry easily dodged them. Dean shouted out when the dude made a spectacular dive but groaned with the crowd when the dragon swiped at him and cut his arm. Harry sped off again and finally was able to get his goal of getting the dragon off its perch and in the air. After that it was quick work to dive again and retrieve the golden egg. Sam and Cas and Dean were drowned out with all the screaming going on around them.

“No offense to your brother, but damn that was the best.” Cas could only nod. “Next time you’re sitting next to him,” Dean complained to Sam as he rubbed his sore arm, he was going to have bruises he just knew it.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said as they shuffled out with the crowd.

“No you aren’t,” Dean smiled on and slotted their fingers together again.

“Then let me make it up to you.” He cocked an eyebrow at Cas and the boy only smiled. “Meet me at the lake’s edge in an hour.” He pointed and kissed Dean quickly on the temple and then was off in the direction of the hospital tent.

“So what’re you going to do for the rest of the day?” Dean turned to his twin.

Sam stretched and rolled his head, “I think I might go for a run.” He caught Dean’s widened eyes. “What? You run every morning on your own, why can’t I go out too?”

“Fine by me, but be careful out there.” Sam nodded and started off in the direction of the forest, “Don’t go spying on us!” Dean called after him and then went to the castle in the hopes that he would be able to get in and out of his common room in under an hour.

Nearly two hours later he was running to the lake’s edge apology ready as soon as he saw Cas.

“I’m so sorry I wanted to be here but they wouldn’t let me _leave_!” Cas laughed softly but he stopped when Dean grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace. Dean was warm and smelled like pine and leather and something else that Cas couldn’t place. The other boy pulled back slightly and kissed Cas’s lips in a sweet apology.

“I forgive you,” Cas said as Dean pulled away. “Besides I just got here too, Gabe was being _insufferable_.” He sat down and Dean followed listening to the boy rant, “I mean, yes, it’s impressive that he battled a dragon, good for him, but does he have to be so fucking dramatic about it?! I mean one second he’s moaning and asking for people to wait on him hand and foot because _his head was on fire_ , but then the next he’s on the table jumping and reenacting it all over again. It’s like being with a fucking five year old.” He threw his head in his hands and Dean laughed and rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry,” he said over and over, but he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m sure Harry is the exact opposite.” Cas moaned, “That’s what makes it so much worse! Everyone hates that Harry is a champion but then they’ve never lived with Gabriel!” He groaned again and Dean smiled.

“He’s ok, I think he’s overwhelmed, I mean he has to compete against kids who’ve had years more training, and he hates being the center of attention.” Cas stopped his rant, he never thought about Harry Potter as a person, just as Harry Potter. But Dean lived with the kid, so he knew.

“I can see that, he’s been famous his entire life, it has to be hard.”

“Yeah, it is…” Dean trailed off Cas waited but the other boy wouldn’t say more. There was something behind that comment but Cas didn’t want to push.

“So, date?” Cas prompted and Dean woke from whatever he was thinking of.

“Yes!” He leaned in and kissed Cas again, still chaste and polite, and then pulled away. “I really hope you brought food, I didn’t eat at the party…I wanted to wait, be with you…” he looked up sheepishly and Cas brought out a bag from his over coat.

“Burgers!!” Dean kissed Cas again, this time a bit more forcefully, and then dove into the food. “Holy shit, Cas, these are good!” The other boy laughed and ate his burger. Dean was right they were really good.

When they were finished Dean pulled Cas between his legs so that the dark haired boy could lean on his warm chest. Cas pulled himself inside Dean’s jacket and the boy hummed in contentment. They stayed quiet for a long time watching the Drumstrang ship rise and fall in a relaxing rhythm. Cas thought he would fall asleep with his head resting on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean’s head lying on his.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Cas whispered.

“I don’t,” the boy looked up at Dean in confusion, “I want go everywhere with you, I’d like to take you to Hogsmeade this time, I’d like to kiss you everywhere,” he nuzzled in and kissed Cas’s neck, “Besides it’s getting cold out here.”

“Yeah,” Cas didn’t want to leave Dean’s chest but it was getting very cold, and darkness was falling, and if they didn’t make curfew they’d get detention. He pulled away and brought Dean up.

“I don’t want you to get disappointed,” Dean held Cas’s hips, kissing his face. “I want to spend all of my time with you, everything,” he kissed more and Cas relaxed. “I just wanted to move because I’m fucking freezing,” he pulled away and kissed lips one more time.

“Ok,” once he was away from Dean’s warmth his teeth started chattering. “N-not a v-very good first d-d-date,” he shivered out and Dean wrapped an arm around him as they walked quickly to the castle.

“And here I was thinking it was perfect.” Dean huffed and Cas laughed.

They got to the doors and walked in just as Snape was coming down to shut them.

“I would be careful,” he sneered down his nose, “I wouldn’t be out near dusk like this, I’ve heard _wolves_ are roaming these woods.” Cas felt Dean freeze as Snape glided off.

“Dean?” He was shocked when he saw all the color was gone from Dean’s face. “Dean?!” He seemed to get through to the Winchester because he shook his head and then turned to Cas.

“I’m sorry,” he kissed Cas again, “I’m really sorry but I have to go find Sam.”

“He’s probably in the Ravenclaw common—” Cas started but Dean was already gone, back out through the front doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as always are greatly loved and appreciated!


	7. I Almost Forgot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I was going through some family shit that would have made some pretty dysfunctional families be proud. Needless to say I write better when I am happy so not a lot of writing got done. But I will tell all of you out there that thinking of you awesome nerds and the amazing community here really got me through. So I am sorry that this is a short chapter I just kind of threw it together and now that I've closed that side I will be back tip typing and I be giving you some better stuff!!

It was the second week of December and there were only three more days and then they would be _free_. Dean stretched loudly in the library and got a glare from Madam Pince. He huffed down again and settled next to Cas and Sam. Sam hardly noticed, his twin’s restlessness second nature to him, but Cas could only stare.

Dean was full of boundless energy and studying in the quiet library seemed to bring it out even more. He fidgeted, played with things, grabbed Cas’s leg under the table, looked around the room. This was the boy who had invented not just the coffee spell as Cas learned but several other small spells as well. There was the one where he got Sam’s breakfast food to form the face of a clown, or charming Cas’s scarf on their last walk to Hogsmeade so that it stayed comfortably warm the entire time.

“Dean why do you study with us if you can’t stay quiet?” Sam groaned when they found him waiting for them outside the library, Madam Pince got fed up with his constant movement and kicked him out twenty minutes earlier.

“I like…um, well…” Dean trailed off and held Cas’s hand as they walked to the Great Hall.

“When do you study, Dean?” Cas was curious, Dean got maybe _half_ his work done on good days when they were in the library.

“Uh, usually at study breaks and at lunch, sometimes after everyone’s gone to bed and I can listen to my music without weird looks, I like to have some noise, that quiet just drives me nuts.”

“We can tell,” Sam nodded and walked on ahead of them letting the two have their alone time.

“So why do you sit with us?” Cas tilted his head and squinted.

“Uh, well, I just like to be with you,” Dean kissed Cas’s nose and offered no further explanation.

“Well you have to study too, I can’t date someone who needs remedial Charms.” Dean groaned and kissed Cas again, this time a bit bolder. They’d been kissing and dating for two and a half weeks now and both couldn’t be happier. Dean had explained why he’d run off after their first date. Sam had said he was out on a run and Dean was nervous for his brother if there were wolves out.

“There are more dangerous things in the Forbidden Forest than wolves,” Cas had pointed out but Dean just shook his head.

“Dean!” Cas had gone to the Ravenclaw table and Dean made his way to his friends, he sat between Fred and George who dropped their voices as soon as he settled.

“Are you with Castiel Novak?”

“Yeah,” he was proud.

“Castiel Novak?”

“ _Castiel_ Novak?”

“Yeah, guys what’s up about him?” Dean was defensive, if the Weasley twins were going to pull shit… “I’m honored he’s chosen me and if you two have a problem with him…” he rose to go and two pairs of hands pushed him back down.

“It’s not like that.”

“The bloke’s seriously rich,” George continued.

“His _family_ is seriously rich,” Fred finished.

“Think more than the Mafoy’s.”

“You mean that Draco douchbag?” Dean’s eyes went wide when the twins nodded. Draco oozed money and Cas…well Cas wore shitty sweaters with holes in them and never let on that he had money. “I didn’t know…”

“You mean you’ve never heard of the _Novak_ family?”

“They’re a really old wizarding family. Can trace back to, what, the Dark Ages?”

“Probably,” George said with his mouth full dinner having just appeared. Dean loaded his plate and asked what he’d been dying to know for ages.

“So does he have any…” he lowered his voice, “Exs?” The twins looked at him blankly.

“Not that we’ve ever seen…”

“He never really had any friends before you and your brother mate.”

“He’s not mean or rude, just…Oi!” Fred and George forgot about Dean while they fought off Ron who was trying to steal the last of the meat from George’s plate. They talked and laughed and were rowdy for a while more and Dean rose from the table, he had a ton of homework to do and he didn’t get much accomplished in the library. He thought about his warm bed and his music and started off to say goodnight to Cas.

“You’re not going to study with us?” Cas was disappointed when Dean shook his head. “Well I’m going to walk you to your common room.” Dean said goodnight and waved his brother off and followed Cas to the Gryffindor dorms.

“Dean?”

“Hmmm?”

“I do apologize for forcing you to study with us, it was selfish…” Cas looked at their interlocked hands but he dragged his eyes up when Dean stopped walking.

“Why d’you say that?” Dean kissed Cas’s hand, “I love studying with you and Sam, you know me I’ve gotta have some kind of action around me to properly focus.” Cas nodded, the day Dean hexed Sam’s breakfast food they were in the Great Hall, at breakfast, at the Gryffindor table and Sam at the Ravenclaw. It was noisy and action was going on everywhere, but Dean had honed in and just _focused_ and Sam’s yell made him fall off his bench laughing.

“I know, but you don’t have to study in the library anymore. I don’t want to push you.” Dean leaned down and kissed his best friend.

“You can ask anything of me,” he murmured to Cas’s temple. “I’ll give you anything that I can.” They reached the Gryffindor common room and Cas didn’t want to let go of Dean’s hand.

“CanIstudywithyourightnow?” Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’s nose. He took a deep breath and repeated the question, “Can I study with you right now?” he nodded to the fat lady and Dean’s eyes widened.

“Uh, sure, I didn’t know that was allowed…” Cas shrugged.

“We’ll find out.” He watched Dean give the password and then the portrait swung open, Dean walked easily in, this was his home after all. Cas was a bit more tentative.

“C’mon, Cas everyone’s still down at dinner,” Dean took Cas’s hand and pulled him into the common room. There were tables and comfy chairs everywhere. A huge fireplace roared in the grate and the entire room exuded comfort. Homework was scattered everywhere and the room was in a general organized chaos. Cas picked up a woolen hat and looked at Dean making a face.

“Oh yeah, that’s Hermione, something ‘bout freeing the house elves.” Cas stared blankly and laughed. He decided he wouldn’t tell Hermione about the three house elves they had back home. Dean pulled up a table nearish the fire and Cas settle down with him.

Over the next twenty minutes or so students started pouring in, some went to their rooms up the two sets of stairs behind the fireplace but most flanked out and took places all over the common room. There was a medium loud buzz to the room as everyone was chatting or working or goofing off.

“Heya Castiel,” one of the Weasley twins smacked him on the shoulder, “Get tired of the library?”

“I, uh, well…”

“How about a sweet?” Fred asked innocently holding a box of toffees out.

“Don’t touch anything they try and feed you,” Dean said sharply not looking up, “Lay off the horse shit guys, he’s my guest.” His pen continued to scratch and the twins shrugged.

“What do they put in those sweets?” Cas couldn’t help but ask, he was used to complete silence when he worked and would get annoyed if anyone asked him questions when he was concentrating. But Dean seemed fine with it.

“Different potions, I think they’re going to start trials out soon, just don’t trust them when they have food.” He nibbled on the end of his pen and scratched his hair. Cas pulled out his work but he couldn’t concentrate. The Gryffindor common room was so different from the Ravenclaw. There was so much more going on here, life, and noise, and not as much quiet work.

“Dean!” A redhead girl came up to them and Cas had a moment of blind jealousy. This girl was seriously beautiful and smiling widely.

“Charlie,” Dean didn’t look up again as he finished writing on his parchment.

“Don’t forget, tomorrow sci-fi night, we’re gonna be discussing the merits of new canon vs. the established _Star Wars_.”

“Neat, count me in.” She gave him a thumbs up that he didn’t see because he was busy finishing his conclusion on the Herbology essay. “Finished!” Cas looked at him with wide eyes. Dean had been working less than 45 minutes on it and finished a seven inch essay. Cas didn’t want to admit it but that essay had taken him over an hour and a half to finish.

“Who is she?” He nodded to the redhead as she wandered the common room talking and laughing.

“Charlie? She’s another fifth year, she’s a Normal born, total nerd. She read Tolkien and Lewis and Le Guin growing up and when she found out wizards were real and she was one…” Cas tilted his head, he understood about half of that.

“And what is a star…battle?” He tried to remember the word Charlie had used.

“Star battle…? Oh! _Star Wars_! You mean you’ve never seen _Star Wars_? Haven’t even heard of it?” Dean’s eyes went wide when Cas shook his head. “Wow, damn Cas we’ve got to educate you.” Cas huffed and Dean laughed, kissed him softly and pulled out more work.

In three hours Dean was done with everything. Cas was shocked at the sheer size of the pile of finished work next to him. He couldn’t concentrate on his own work so he read some of Dean’s and _damn_ that boy knew what he was talking about.

“Why didn’t the hat put you in Ravenclaw?” He wondered as Dean walked them from the noisy common room to Cas’s quiet dorm.

“I, uh, asked it to…” Dean said quietly, “But it said that I would be better suited for Gryffindor, that I had the brains for Ravenclaw but I wouldn’t learn anything there.”

“Why did you ask to be placed in Ravenclaw?” Dean flushed red.

“Tobewithyou.”

“I thought I was the only one who did that, repeat please.”

“I, uh, wanted to be with you…” Dean looked at his shoes, they were at the base of the staircase of the Ravenclaw tower and Cas breathed heavily, but didn’t let go of Dean’s hand when the boy tried to pull away.

“When did you decide you wanted to be with me?”

“On the train,” came the soft reply. Cas pushed Dean gently so they were against the wall in the shadow of the staircase. He started kissing slowly, at the pace they were used to, chaste. But he started to pull at Dean’s body, bringing it flush with his own. Dean’s hands came and covered as much of his back as he could and Cas held on to Dean’s hips under his robe. He opened his mouth and licked tentatively across Dean’s sealed lips and the boy opened his mouth eagerly, encouraging Cas’s tongue in.

They awkwardly pushed their tongues together but they found a rhythm and soon they were panting and pulling away for air. Dean took in Cas’s red, kiss stained lips and he pulled the boy down again. This time their tongues slotted together as easily as their fingers and Dean’s arms rubbed Cas’s back as the boy hummed around Dean’s tongue. They pulled away again when the first gong, signaling curfew in ten minutes rang out. Cas brought his tongue home just once more for a slower kiss, they eased down and when they pulled away each was in a daze.

“You’re common room is that way,” Cas laughed out when Dean started moving in the wrong direction.

“Yeah,” he started off in the correct way this time, but stopped. “Cas! Shit I keep forgetting!” He pulled Cas’s hand in his own in a grand gesture, “Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?”

Cas didn’t trust himself to speak he was that happy. He could only nod and Dean beamed.

“Cool,” he dropped Cas’s hands and waved over his shoulder as he made his way back to his common room.  


	8. The Yule Ball

“I just don’t understand.”

“You’ll thank me when we see each other.”

“I just wanna spend time with you Cas, I don’t understand why we can’t see each other at all tomorrow until the dance.”

“I want to be sure it’s special,” Cas kissed Dean swiftly, “Besides I can’t have you getting tired of me Winchester.” Dean smiled, looking up at Cas from his place on his lap. They were in the Gryffindor common room, break had finally started and the Yule Ball would be the next night. Cas (having no work to do) enjoyed the rowdy room as Dean lay on his back his head in Cas’s lap reading.

“I’ll never stop wanting you,” Dean murmured as he read and Cas didn’t know if the boy was aware of what he said. He would keep the sentiment, and his joy bubbled up. He watched Fred and George inch towards some third years trying to get them to eat something.

“I don’t know how you can read in here,” he commented when one of the third years turned into a large canary causing a roar of laughter to fill the room.

“I’ve been used to action constantly my entire life, so when it’s quiet I have a hard time relaxing. Like if it’s too quiet then something must be wrong, something must be sneaking up or whatever.” Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair, it was getting longer and the boy could sweep it back. Dean closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

“You don’t have to tell me, but what kind of life did you lead before you came to Hogwarts?”

“Oh, um,” Dean tensed and Cas continued to massage his scalp.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, uh, well our dad is kinda…famous in America. He was a really powerful wizard and an Auror. He was pretty well known for it, but then he met our mom and he stopped all that. He became a private bounty hunter, you know taking jobs when he could, getting rid of monsters and such. Then we were born,” Dean swallowed, “Mom was killed when we were two,” Cas made a consoling noise, he couldn’t imagine his life without his mother. “Dad took us all over, we were moving constantly… trying to hunt the thing that killed her.” Dean looked like there was more there, but he didn’t say and Cas didn’t push. “Then, uh, two years ago Dad was killed.” A tear ran down Dean’s face and he got up suddenly pulling Cas with him.

They went up the stairs without getting any attention and reached an empty fifth year room. The room was haphazard but when Dean led the way to his small area the mess was clean. Everything was in order and even his bed was made. Dean sat heavily on it and Cas sat tentatively next to him.

“Dean?” He whispered, and the boy threw his arms around Cas and they tumbled down on the bed.

“It was my fault,” he sobbed, “I asked Dad to get some pizza, I really wanted pizza and I would protect Sammy and he went. He was smiling and laughing and he waved goodbye and then he was gone. He got a message to us at the motel and he—he—he said…” the sobs broke through and Dean wasn’t able to talk.

“Shhh, shhh,” Cas rubbed Dean’s back and cradled him throwing a skinny leg over Dean’s hips to bring him in closer. The other boy quieted and soon he was able to talk again, this time in a tired voice.

“He told us that he loved us and we had to run, that he was sorry he couldn’t be there.” Cas kissed the side of Dean’s tearstained face just to give him that little bit more of support and comfort. “So we ran. We got in Dad’s car and went all over the country. Sammy wanted to stay in school so we went to a lot of the public wizard schools in the big cities changing our names every time. But soon we were in danger too. We’d been on the run for two years and then things started finding us quicker so we had to get away from the wizard schools. Then Dumbledore found us.” Cas had hundreds more questions but Dean had deflated and wasn’t going to say any more.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered, “Your dad would hate it if you blamed yourself, Dean, so believe me, it wasn’t your fault.” The boy nodded slightly and they stayed quiet for over an hour just trying to heal and trying to comfort.

“I can come tomorrow,” Cas said as he walked to the dorm door, Dean’s eyes were still red but he smiled.

“Nah,” he rose and kissed Cas chastely, “I think I like your idea, delayed gratification and all.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Cas hit him across the chest.

“I’m glad you’re back to yourself.” He hugged his best friend tightly, “I’ll be here if you need me, send me a note if you want to talk.” That was another of Dean’s inventions. After their first date Cas woke in the middle of the night with a paper airplane hitting his window. When he opened it Dean’s writing shone out telling him he had “A pretty fucking awesome first date.” They’d been exchanging notes like that ever since.  

They both stood awkwardly at the door, knowing Cas had to leave, but hating it all the same.

“Well…”

“Well…” they both smiled and Cas hugged Dean again.

“I’ll be ok, it was good to tell someone, you know…get it off my shoulders.” Cas squeezed those shoulders and kissed the boy one more time.

“Well as long as you’re ok…”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered into Cas’s neck, “You helped, so yeah, I’m gonna be ok.” Cas kissed him, starting slow and then deepening the kiss to bring Dean’s tongue into his mouth. They slowly encouraged one another to become bolder and soon they were fused together in both mouths and bodies.

“If I don’t leave now I never will.” Cas panted as Dean rubbed his arms.

“Yeah, we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

***

“Ahh to be young and in love,” Fred sighed as they watched Dean retie his tie for the fourteenth time. Ok so maybe holding off to see Cas all day had been the wrong idea. He was crazy nervous, hence the retying.

Dean couldn’t think of a better thing to say to Fred than shut up, which he did.

The twins’ laughter followed him out of their room and Dean tried to ignore how everyone looked more handsome, more beautiful, more shiny than him. How Cas was ok with him was beyond his understanding.

Dean was forced to look at everyone in the Great Hall who were waiting for their dates because it seemed that his date, too, was going to make him wait. The girls all looked lovely in their dresses and Dean had to swallow the nervous energy when he saw how handsome the boys were, how was he going to even stand out?

His fears diminished by a lot when he saw Cas coming down the stairs.

It was like a freaking movie, Cas was in deep black and white dress robes and he walked down the steps slowly. He looked so handsome Dean had to swallow hard and his hands trembled.

Cas was no better. At the top of the steps he found Dean instantly while the boy still scanned the crowd. The Ravenclaw stopped breathing for a second his lungs frozen at how astoundingly beautiful Dean looked in his deep green robes.  Cas felt like he was in a book, everything around him slowed to a stop as Dean turned and locked eyes with him. Cas felt his knees go a bit weak when Dean threw a half smile in his direction.

Dean felt his knees go weak when Cas smiled back at him. He walked slowly up to Dean and in seconds they were smiling awkwardly at one another.

“You, look…uh…good,” he stumbled when Cas came up to him. “So, um,” the two boys stood awkwardly looking at one another in their dress robes. “You look good, nice, I mean you always look nice but you look even better, not that you could—” Dean babbled and Cas kissed him into quiet.

 “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Cas looked down at his shoes and Dean huffed a laugh.

“I tied this damn thing fifteen times.” He whispered and Cas laughed softly.

“I’m nervous,” he said and Dean fell in love with that damn accent.

“So’m I.” They laughed again and then stood a bit awkwardly. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand almost forcefully and squeezed it. It was slightly sweaty in his palm but that was ok because his skin was clammy too. “I really like you,” Dean leaned in and whispered and Cas blushed. His breathing was shallow and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “So forgive me for being nervous.”

“O-ok,” Cas stuttered. Dean smiled again and Cas swore his smile was made of sunshine.

“So where is Sam?” they settled into line as more and more couples started filing into the entrance, one by one couples were led into the Great Hall. Cas and Dean had a few couples in front of them so they mostly just stood and held hands.

“He doesn’t like large crowds,” Dean said as they slowly shuffled forward. “He also looked like a flopping fish when he dances so he usually avoids if at all possible.” Cas laughed, “Though I think it’s because he couldn’t find a date.”

“Really? He’s good looking and very friendly. I can see anyone being lucky to have him as a date.” Cas wasn’t paying much attention as there were only two couples ahead of them.

“Huh, so’re you telling me that if I’m not available you’ll take Sammy?” Dean laughed.

“Well…” Dean guffawed and pinched Cas on the side. They stopped joking around when Professor McGonagal came up to lead them to their seats.

The great hall was beautiful. The ceiling was lazily snowing down on them and everything was covered in ice. Dean was in awe and Castiel held his hand as they both looked around with wide mouths. Everything was fancier than Dean had ever known and Cas marveled at the happy bubble that was forming inside him as he watched the Gryffindor. To hell with worrying and focusing only on the future he wanted to fall for this boy.

“Oh thank god,” Dean sighed as they sat down. “I was worried I was going to have to use like fifteen different forks.” Cas laughed and they talked for a bit about nothing, the entire time Dean’s hand held Cas’s under the table and every now and then his thumb slid across his knuckles and Cas melted. When everyone was seated (they shared a table with mostly Durmstrang students who paid no interest in them) the champions walked in. Dean winked and threw a thumbs up at Harry who looked like he was desperately trying not to fall over his feet.

Gabriel looked awesome in robes of dark gold. They matched his eyes and he looked almost regal. That look was diminished slightly when he made a lewd gesture comprised of his fist and tongue in cheek when he saw Dean and his brother.

Dean’s eyes swept past the rest of the champions but his mouth fell open when he recognized Victor Krum’s date. _Hermione_ looked amazing. She had tamed her hair and wore a lavender dress and a deep blush. _Good for her_ Dean thought, _she deserves a night of fun away from being the smart girl._ He ran his thumb over Cas’s hand and he swore he heard Cas sigh. They watched the champions walk to the high table and soft talking started up in the hall.

“Enjoying yourself?” Dean turned nervously to Cas, he didn’t know if the English got into dances like they did in America…though being on the run all the time didn’t leave too much opportunities for prom.

Cas smiled and nodded at the boy next to him. He broke out in a laugh when Dean fiddled with his collar and got a glare in response.

“I don’t wear these! Lay off!” He fiddled and Cas laughed harder. He reached over and fixed the tie and collar and Dean looked relieved, “How’d you know to do that?”

“I’ve had to wear dress robes for most of my life…my family is…influential.”

“Is that why no one is giving us crap for being here together?” Dean looked around the room, he thought he would have had to endure stares and whispers, but everyone seemed to leave them alone. “Or is it not that big a deal over here?”

“Is it in America?”

“Oh yeah, I mean I wasn’t in a Normal school for long but I saw a kid get the shit kicked out of him because he was gay.” Cas sighed.

“I think my family’s notoriety is partial, but it’s a bit more acceptable over here. There are a few other couples,” he pointed them out and Dean’s eyes went wide. “I think everyone is more shocked that I’m out of the library.”

“I like you in the library,” Dean said squeezing Cas’s hand softly, “You get all concentrated so you squint, which is adorable, and then you run your hand through your hair, which is also adorable, and then, if I’m very lucky, you mumble.” He grinned at a scarlet Castiel, “And _that_ is the most adorable.”

“I do not mutter.” Castiel had to gain back some dignity.

“Yes you do! How do you think I know what you’re studying without looking?” Cas’s blush deepened, but he was saved by the headmaster.

“Welcome all! Our feast will commence in a different fashion tonight…” He explained the process and soon Dean was enjoying steak.

“Now that was adorable,” Cas leaned in and whispered when Dean moaned after his first bite. Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t say anything as his mouth was stuffed. Once they got to Hogwarts and he knew Sammy was getting fed he tried to break his habit of stuffing his face but he couldn’t help it. His mind had a knee jerk reaction that if there was enough food he had to eat as much and a quickly as he could. Probably also a remnant of being on the run for most of his life as well.

They talked and laughed and had an amazing time. Dean was amazed all over again how awesomely comfortable he felt with Cas. They were opposites in so many ways but they worked so _well_ together.

After eating Dean actually enjoyed dancing. They had a super formal dance led by the champions and if he admitted it, which he did to Cas, that part was fun. It was kind of nice to ballroom dance with the boy and as they were already out on the dance floor…

They moved to faster songs, jumped up and down with the rest of the students, losing themselves in the music and each other. There were a few slow songs which were by far Dean’s most favorite because he got to hold Cas and sway to quiet music.

They broke for punch and danced three more songs before they were ready to go.

“Are you sure you don’t hate me for wanting to leave early?” Cas shook his head and pulled at Dean’s hand. Before the boy could comprehend he whipped them behind a tapestry and into a secret corridor.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting all night to do this Winchester.” He pulled at Dean’s tie and soon the collar was loosened enough for Cas to kiss and suck along Dean’s neck. The boy moaned and tilted his head just to get Cas to nip along more skin. He brought his hand up and massaged dark hair as the other slid down and rested just above a perfect ass. An ass that Dean had thought about at the minimum of fifty times a day.

Cas seemed to agree and his hands were even bolder than the other boy’s as he not only rested but _squeezed_ and Dean moaned out. Feeling he’d sufficiently marked up one side of the warm neck Cas moved over to the other and Dean’s breathing was less in and out and more inoutinoutinoutinoutinout as he panted Cas’s name.

He broke away from the large hickey he’d sucked to groan out as Dean sank his hand home, and _hot damn_ Cas’s ass was firm and better than Dean had hoped for or imagined.

“Dean,” he moaned out and the boy chased and caught swollen lips, not to quiet Castiel down, but just because it was what Dean had wanted to do all night. Cas may have focused in on his neck, but Dean wanted that tongue in his mouth and now there it was and he tried to swallow it down. With one hand still firmly in Cas’s hair, he pulled at the ass to slot their hips together and wasn’t surprised in the slightest when a hard cock rubbed into his own erection.

They both worked a rhythm and the last thought in either of their minds was: _so this is what dry humping is, huh._ And they rocked away. They rutted and thrust and chased a glorious feeling over and over while they sucked down one another’s tongues.

“Dean I’m going to…” Cas panted, breaking away from their kiss to cling tightly to Dean.

“I know, me too…” Dean grunted back and with a twist of his hips they both came rolling into each other’s arms in sheer ecstasy. Cas rubbed them harder just to hang onto his orgasm and Dean nearly passed out. When he came to Cas had him against the wall and was kissing him softly.

“Wow,” he said weakly and Cas nodded. “That was good, right? I mean for you?”

“Fucking fantastic Winchester,” Cas said between kisses and then they pulled away. Dean shifted uncomfortably the drying cum in his pants starting to harden and itch.

“Shit, I borrowed this,” he waved down at his robes. Cas rolled his eyes and waved his wand and replaced it in his pocket. Suddenly they were both clean and smelling fresh. Dean grinned and pulled Cas into an embrace by his hip.

“We are so doing that again.” He kissed Cas but it didn’t heat up like the last time. They just made out for forever and both were in bliss.

“So tomorrow,” Dean said as they walked hand in hand towards the Gryffindor common room. “We’re gonna have an epic snow battle, you’re welcome to join. Losers are getting butterbeer for the winners.”

“Sounds fun,” Cas didn’t sound too enthused.

“You don’t have to come, babe,” Dean kissed Cas’s temple because why the hell shouldn’t he?

“No, it isn’t that, I was just thinking about studying for a while…”

“You aren’t getting any work done in our common room are you?” Dean read Cas’s expression, “Ok so we don’t study together,  we’ll do other things,” he leaned in and gave Cas a dark and dirty look, “ _Lots_ of things…” he let his voice trail off and Cas pushed him into the wall.

“Pervert.” Dean gave a fully body laugh and picked Cas up spinning him around. They got to the fat lady portrait and she was there with another woman getting roaring drunk.

“Hogwash,” Dean said and the portrait swung open, but not before the two women tried to get the boys to sing a drinking song with them. Dean kissed Cas’s hand and went into the room, they were getting better at saying goodbye simply because they knew they would see one another the next day.

Cas was lost in happy thoughts as he walked back to his dorm. He wasn’t ready for sex yet, but he would be open to doing _that_ again. He hoped Dean was ok with the slow pace of whatever this was, because Cas couldn’t be happier. He had an amazing…boyfriend? Boyfriend. He would tell Dean tomorrow, they were boyfriends.

He was so lost that he didn’t really take in his surroundings and simply walked into the fifth year boys dorm. When he got in though…

Everything was ripped to shreds. Beds were broken and smashed and sheets were in tatters all over. It looked violent and the worst part was that the culprit was laying on a bed half asleep. When Cas walked in though it raised its head and Cas froze in fear. Before the creature could get to him he turned quickly on his heel and slammed the door shut.

“Cas!” Sam called, but his voice wasn’t his anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're finally getting story development! As always comments are loved and appreciated! The next chapter should be up by Saturday or Sunday!


	9. After the Ball

Cas ran through the darkened castle. Thank god everyone was still at the dance. Thank god again that they didn’t have curfew, at least for a few more hours. And thank god finally that he knew exactly where his boyfriend was.

“Hogwash! HOGWASH!” he yelled at the two drunken ladies in the portrait. He was lucky they were so far gone and didn’t realize he wasn’t a Gryffindor. He bolted through the common room and ran up the steps to Dean’s room. He threw the door open and forgot words for a second as Dean stood before him in just his underwear. His chest was muscled and Cas was unable to remember the reason why he was there and all his mind supplied to him was that he wanted to run his tongue along those chiseled muscles. Dean had a few scars along his chest and legs but that seemed to only make him more beautiful.

“Cas…?” Dean woke him up slowly, moving towards him and Cas remembered why he was there.  He moved backwards away from the only thing he wanted and closed his eyes, thereby shutting out the distraction completely.

“Tiger,” he sputtered out. “There’s a tiger in my room, I think someone must have transfigured a cat or something.” He opened his eyes and Dean was frozen and stark white. “Dean…? I’m sorry I should have taken care of it, I’ll go.”

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Dean pulled on pants and a henley and came up to Cas. “I’m sorry, I’ll take care of it.” He was still white but he smiled shakily at Cas.

“Ok…wait are you afraid of tigers?”

“Only when they’re grumpy,” Dean huffed and Cas laughed, but he stopped when it seemed like Dean wasn’t joking but lost in his own world.

They got the blank Ravenclaw door and a voice floated out.

“ _A box with no hinges, keys, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid._ ” Cas opened his mouth ready to argue that if a box was unable to open then could it be considered a box when Dean spoke quickly over him.

“An egg,” he grinned over at Castiel who looked at him with an open mouth, “What? You’ve never read _The Hobbit_?” When Cas shook his head Dean chuckled, “D’you have to answer a riddle every time to get into your dorm?” Cas nodded and Dean’s chuckle grew, “I’ll bet Sammy _loves_ that, he despises riddles with a furious passion.”

His words and chuckles stopped when they got to the fifth room door. “Uh maybe you should wait down in the common room…” When Cas shook his head Dean shrugged, Cas was going to find out eventually if this between them was going to get serious, but Dean hoped he would take it well. “Ok, but you have to swear to me something Cas.” The dark haired boy nodded, “You have to swear to me anything you see or hear in there you will never repeat.”

Cas went bug eyed at the intense seriousness rolling off Dean. He’d never seen the boy so straight faced except for their first night at Hogwarts.

“Swear it Castiel.” Dean growled out.

“I swear,” he whispered and Dean went into the room. The tiger was still there and it let out a deep grumble.

“Well, well, what have we here?” The tiger growled low and its ears bent back, a snarl forming on its face. “Don’t bitch at me, it’s your fault you couldn’t get to the forest.” The snarl grew and a not so friendly swipe came at them. “Fuck,” Dean muttered, “Cas stay in the doorway,” he took his wand out slowly and edged toward the tiger. “Sammy, you in there?”

The tiger lunged and Dean froze it in midair. Its claws were inches from his face and Dean let out a shaky breath, that was too fucking close. He looked over at Cas, who was frozen in the doorway.

“D’you know this spell?” he gritted out, the magic taking a lot out of him with Sam’s natural magic forcing its way against his. Cas nodded and dragged his wand out. Dean flicked his wand, and the tiger vanished but both boys could still feel it there.

“We gotta get to the forest,” Dean said through clenched teeth. His twin was always stronger at him in magic and it was using up almost all his strength not to let it loose. Cas had started to sweat too so they practically ran down the halls and empty corridors, thankful again that everyone was still at the dance.

As soon as they got to the forest’s edge the tiger became visible again and it roared when the spell was released. It was pissed as hell and advancing on Dean. Cas froze just for a moment but when the tiger was about to lunge at his boyfriend he threw a jinx at it. The beast turned and pounced on him and Dean screamed. He threw a curse, hitting the monster on its side and it howled in pain.

“Run for Hagrid’s!” Dean yelled at Cas who started to obey. The tiger started after Dean but as soon as it saw Cas running it gave chase after the dark haired boy. He turned and backed away slowly as the beast locked luminous eyes on him. A low rumble started in its chest and Cas panicked when his back hit the side of the hut. The beast almost smiled as it licked its lips and bared its teeth. Cas breathed again, probably for the last time when something light and large and furry knocked the tiger over.

It gave a roar and snarled up at the new beast. The small portion of Cas’s brain that was working told him it was a wolf. The wolf growled up and stood between Cas and the tiger. It barked and snapped its jaws at the tiger’s paws. The cat seemed to consider the wolf and started backing away from Cas as it followed the wolf into the darkness of the forest.

“Dean?” Cas said shakily looking over the silent grounds which were all bathed in moonlight. “Dean!” He called again when the boy didn’t answer. “DEAN!” He screamed terrified, there was a howl in the woods and a yelp of pain but then silence. Cas stood terrified waiting and searching for his boyfriend.

“Cas?” After about twenty minutes of silence Cas had sunken down against Hagrid’s hut, his head was in his arms.

“Dean!” He jumped up and threw his arms around Dean. The boy winced but Cas didn’t see. “Where did you go?”

“Let’s get inside.” Dean nodded to someone in the darkness and Sam came out wearing his robe. Cas opened and closed his mouth trying to process but he was unable to and allowed himself be led by his boyfriend.

The twins seemed to have spoken to one another silently and Sam went in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and Dean went with Cas to the Ravenclaw.

“Ok,” he sighed, they got back to the room and magically it was clean and showed no signs of the damage. “What do you want to know?” Dean leaned against the wall watching Cas carefully as he sat on his bed.

“That was a real tiger.”

“Yes.”

“You called it Sam.”

“Yes.”

“That was Sam.”

“Yes.”

“He-he’s an animagus.”

“No.” Dean watched Cas blanch at the new information.

“Well whatever you call it in America.”

“No Cas.” Dean was firm, “He’s not.”

“You just have a different word for it,” Cas denied.

“No Castiel,” Dean was much softer. “We don’t.”

“Then what is he?!” Cas finally lost his cool. Dean wasn’t giving him anything.

“He’s a familiar.” Cas refused to speak until Dean went on. “They’re, um, magical creatures, they spend their time in either a human or animal form. They can spend it half and half, or most of the time in human form like Sammy and just change back if they want or need to. They usually bond with one witch or wizard and they, uh, well their magic kind of like, I dunno, melds? It’s where the legends of a witch and black cat come from, that a witch or wizard would have a black cat that would help them with their spells and shit.”

“And that’s what Sam is.”

“Yes,” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Uh Crookshanks is one too.”

“Crookshanks?”

“Just a cat in our dorm, and uh, Mrs. Norris.”

“What?!”

“Yeah some familiars prefer to spend their time in animal form, but yeah those two cats are familiars.”

“Are you a…familiar?”

“Oh hell no,” Dean laughed, “Familiars are born of a witch or wizard and another familiar. I don’t know if there’s ever been a twin with a familiar, but no…I’m not.” Dean waited and Castiel was quiet for a long time.

“Get out.” His voice was soft and Dean almost missed it. _Almost_.

“No,” he dropped down on his knees in front of Cas, “No, please babe, you can’t tell me to go.”

“You have to leave.” Cas closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the tears in Dean’s. He relied on the anger at Dean’s betrayal surging through his blood to stay firm.

“Please,” Dean touched Cas’s knee and the boy shied away. “Please Cas, you can’t mean this.”

“You have to leave.” Cas struggled to swallow. “This is done. We’re done.” Dean cried and tried to reach for Cas’s hand but the boy pulled away. “Please Dean just go.” His eyes were closed so he didn’t see the sheer pain on the other boy’s face but he wouldn’t relent or open his eyes. He felt Dean shift and when he finally looked out the room was empty. He gasped out and let his tears flow. He curled himself in a ball and silently cried himself to sleep.

***

Dean didn’t know how he made it through the castle. He knew at one point he sank down in a deserted corridor and sobbed. He and Cas were done. The person who made him feel whole was finished with him. When his tears subsided, they weren’t completely gone, he walked back to his common room.

Sam was on his bed when he opened the fifth year door. The luminous eyes that always seemed to _know_ didn’t say a word but embraced his brother and held him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured and Dean nodded, he knew if he spoke more than he had to he would start crying again.

“You can take Garth’s bed, he went home for the holidays.” He indicated and Sam sat down watching his twin fall heavily on his bed. He turned his back on Sam and the boy got the message his brother was done talking.

Dean was still done talking the next day and the day after that. He refused to leave his bed for nearly the remainder of the holiday break, choosing to spend most of the time reading or staring out the window. Sam had to coax him into eating, Dean only eating food that Sam brought, he refused to go down to the Great Hall to get food. Sam stayed in Garth’s bed and they had a silent New Years together. The Weasley twins and Lee seemed to understand what was going on and didn’t push Dean or Sam, and the Winchester twins were grateful.

When classes started again Dean was secretly happy. Not to see Cas, but just for something to take his mind off everything. He needed the busy schedule, homework to take away sleep, lessons to consume his mind.

It was harder on Sam. He would usually study in the library until curfew and then go to the Ravenclaw common room, and only sneak into the fifth year dorm when he knew Cas was asleep. He would try and wake before everyone and, other than Dean, spent as little time with any other person that he could.

He studied and he ran. He didn’t tell Dean but he was running every night. The changes were exhausting, but he couldn’t have another slip like he did. He’d lost control over everything, a dangerous instance that hadn’t happened since their father died. Sam had lost his hold on his magical side, the sheer power and bloody instinct took over and he could have seriously hurt someone. He landed a pretty good swipe on Dean but the boy was able to roll it off.

So both twins were suffering. Dean was heartbroken and Sam was exhausted. And a month and a half passed by.

There was nothing for them to do but work and try and forget. Dean threw himself into his studies which was good because O.W.L.S. were coming up and even though Dean and Sam were transfers they still were expected to take the end of year exams.

“Did you want to run with me tomorrow night?” Sam was soft, they were packing their bags up from the library after the first curfew warning gong had gone off. Dean was so depressed that his boundless energy had taken a puncture. He could study easily in the quiet of the library. He looked up and tried to smile.

“Nah, you go.”

“Dean I’m sorry…if only I were diff—”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dean held his twin and best friend in his arms, “Don’t you dare Sammy, I wouldn’t change you for the world. You’re my awesomely annoying brother and I love you.”

“But if I…”

“No buts. He’s the wrong one,” Dean took a shaky breath, “If he can’t accept you and how great you are, then he’s the wrong one.”

“I don’t care if he accepts me. I just want you two—”

“It’s late Sammy, we should get to bed.” Dean spoke over his twin and Sam nodded. They waved one another off and Dean made his way to his common room.

“Mr. Winchester?” Dean started when a soft voice came behind him. Half-moon spectacles winked at him and Dean caught himself bowing.

“Sir, uh, Headmaster,” he fumbled.

“Professor Dumbledore is fine Mr. Winchester, may I call you Dean?” Dean nodded. “Well Dean I find myself out for a stroll and I stumble across you, will you walk with me?”

“Uh, yes Sir.” They walked along the darkened hallways and listened to the final gong of the night. Dumbledore seemed perfectly calm about Dean breaking curfew so the boy decided not to worry about it.

“Are you enjoying Hogwarts Dean? I apologize I’ve not gotten a chance to speak to you sooner, but alas the problems that trouble an old mind…”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it Sir! Yeah, I love it here, me’n Sammy both. It’s nice to feel calm, at ease, to not worry about…”

“Constant danger?” Dean nodded and the old man sighed, “Dean I am sorry that these evil days have robbed you of a carefree life, however I do believe you are better for it.” Dean nodded again, not really knowing what the Headmaster was leading up to. “I know my letter outlined to you about your stay here and the nonexistence of familiars in England but Dean I think it best if you and your brother remain here in England for the time being. Some older or well-read wizards may know about familiars, but most will not. So when the term ends I will find you a safe place, but I believe the closer you are to Hogwarts until you are fully trained the better.”

“Yes, Sir, but Sir, could we stay here? I mean stay at Hogwarts? Sammy and I can work, we can earn our keep, we would work off whatever the cost may be.”

“Alas, Dean, I am very sorry but no. Several students have requested to stay here over the summer and none have ever been granted.”

“But we can work—” Dumbledore held up his hand.

“I know, I know you will work and be the perfect guests, but you need to get away from school. Spend your summer with broomsticks, and friends, and sunlight, not dusty old castles.” He smiled at Dean, “I will find you a perfect safe place and you will take a break and enjoy the summer.”

“Yes Sir.”

“We will talk again, but now I believe it is off to bed. And Dean,” Dean turned his foot halfway through the portrait, “Don’t let Sam bother himself about the incident after the Yule Ball, it wasn’t his fault, familiar magic has a delicate balance and it is only natural when the balance tips.” He waved and strolled slowly down the corridor humming softly. Dean shook his head and went up to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess it? I'll be explaining more about familiars through the rest of this fic and the next. But really Dean explained it pretty well here. Sorry the chapter is short but I just kind of threw it together and with the next chapter it seemed like a good break. Also can anyone guess what movie I was watching while I wrote this?
> 
> I always love the comments awesome nerds!


	10. The Second Task

“Will you come with me?”

“No, Dean, I don’t really feel like it.”

“Sam, Dumbledore said it wasn’t your fault.” Dean was soft, he didn’t want to push his brother, but he was going to try as hard as possible to convince Sam he was able to be around people. “I’ll be right there, you can tell me the second it’s too much for you.” Dean smiled slightly when his brother seemed to be considering it.

“Ok,” Dean’s smile was still laced with sadness but he was able to smile. They both looked over when Cas walked into the classroom. It was easier when they were in the Great Hall, the room was huge and the students filling it caused an easy distraction. But when it was just the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in one room it was a lot harder to hide amongst twenty people. Dean looked down at his notes and Sam pressed his lips in a polite smile. Cas returned the expression and grabbed a table with the other Ravenclaws.

“Oooh that was awkward mate,” Fred sat down.

“You want us to drag him out and try that again?” George followed his twin and Dean huffed.

“No, but if you talk louder I think you can make it plenty awkward.” The redheads grinned and listened as Snape started his lesson on forgetfulness potions.

By the end of the lesson only Dean and Cas succeeded in the dark potion. Snape said nothing but as least he didn’t sneer as he walked past Dean’s simmering cauldron.

“Think Snape’ll let me bottle a bit of this up?” Dean said in half seriousness to his table and the Weasley twins laughed. Sam, however stayed silent, and Dean saw the reason. Cas was just behind him and heard. The blue eyes were downcast and Dean wanted to apologize, explain that he didn’t want to forget _Cas_ he just wanted to forget the fucking pain in his chest that felt like a white hot blade. He opened his mouth but Cas just pushed past and Dean was left alone, again.

After dinner Dean snuck out to the forest and tried to change for a run. Ever since the Yule Ball he’d been too depressed and again his muscles refused to change. He pushed as hard as he could, but when he opened his eyes his skin still stayed the same. He roared in frustration and punched the tree behind him hard. _And  now you have a broken hand_ , _happy_? His mind supplied as burning pain seared through his arm.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled. He dropped to the frozen ground and sat just waiting for something. He thought once he got back to classes it would be better. Then it was once a month passed, that was right a month would help, then it would be better. Now it was nearly two months and the pain wouldn’t go away. Every time he saw Cas it felt like an anvil was sitting on his chest. He could barely breathe and the heaviness knocked the air out of him every time. And now the only thing that made him feel better was fucking gone too.

He got up gingerly and put his clothes back on. He looked at his hand, which was bloody, he flexed his fingers and was satisfied that nothing was broken, he’d just need a bandage. He walked wearily to the castle and went through the motions getting to his dorm. Harry was alone in the common room muttering about breathing and water.

“Hey, how’s it going? You ready for tomorrow?”

“Hey Dean,” the boy looked haggard and desperate. “No, do you know any ways of holding your breath for about an hour?”

“Uh, can you transform yourself into a fish?” he spent the next six hours helping Harry, but they’d come up with nothing. Dean went wearily to his bed and he was glad that he was exhausted enough not to be plagued with images of perfect brown hair, his mind just let him sleep.

                                                                                                    ***

“I’m glad I’m not a Champion today.” Sam shivered with Dean as they walked down to the lake. They got into a boat and sailed out to one of the four huge platforms. They stood on the second story deck and got a good view of one of the four huge screens floating in the air. Fred and George came up behind them still taking bets. Dean saw Gabriel’s blond hair with the rest of the Champions but as he scanned the crowd no Cas. Before he could look again Dumbledore’s voice came over the crowd.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to the second task! Last night something was stolen from our Champions and now they have one hour to retrieve it at their own peril. The time starts…NOW!” The four Champions jumped into the water and the screens came to life. Each followed a Champion and everyone cheered and stomped watching each one. Fleur and Gabe each charmed a bubble around their heads, Krum turned his head into a shark, and Harry…it seemed Harry was chewing something and holding onto his neck in pain. In seconds he had gills and his hands and feet had changed into flippers.

Dean cheered with the rest of the school as the Champions swam and dodged and fought their way through the lake. He still tried scanning the crowd but he couldn’t find Cas anywhere. He shouldn’t care, he tried to tell his heart. He and Cas were done, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the dude. He stopped scanning when the crowd gasped. Harry had gotten to what had been “stolen.”

And Dean found where Cas was.

He started yelling wildly and it took the strength of Sam, Fred, and George combined to hold him back. He fought and yelled and tried to get to the water as he watched Harry swim up to the eerie corpses. Ron and Hermione were down there, but Dean’s eyes were on Cas only. He screamed for Gabe to swim faster as the boy got closer to the merpeople colony.

“Dean! You have to calm down!” Sam yelled as Gabe got to Castiel. Dean breathed out when Cas was freed, but he was still terrified at how _dead_ Cas looked. He paid attention to nothing else except Gabe’s screen and Cas’s face. It had none of its light, its life, it was just greenish and his entire body swung limply as Gabe pulled him along by his wrist.  

When Gabe’s screen started to lighten as he got closer to the surface Dean was calm enough that the other boys let him go, but it was their mistake when the gryndilows attacked. The tiny assholes grabbed Gabriel around the ankles and Gabe pushed his brother to the surface as he shot jets of boiling water at them. When they went after Cas to pull him down and Dean could stand it no longer. He didn’t care what the officials may do, that it may expel him, that it may disqualify Gabe, he just wanted to get to Cas.

“Dean!” Sam pulled him back one more time and held on to Dean’s leather jacket that the boy fought against. He was able to struggle out of it, and in that time Gabe had fought off the water monsters and brought Cas to the surface, all of which Dean didn’t see because he was too busy diving off the second story platform into the freezing water.

“Cas!” He yelled as he swam to them.

Cas coughed and tried not to swallow water as he woke suddenly in the middle of the lake. He looked at his brother who was trying to keep him up, but Castiel had never understood the concept of swimming. He ended up kicking Gabe as he bobbed for a bit but started sinking as he flailed his arms. He felt himself sinking and he lost Gabe as his head went under the water. He swallowed water and the world started to feel fuzzy and he kicked and clawed at the water like mad to stay afloat. Strong hands came around his chest saving him and swimming with him. It wasn’t until he was pulled out of the water, and after he coughed and threw up about a gallon of water did he realize it wasn’t Gabe who saved him.

“Dean?” He sputtered out looking at the wet boy. Before he could push away Dean held him and felt all over to see if Cas was injured in any way.

“I was so scared, are you ok, tell me you’re ok Cas.”

“I’m ok,” he shivered out and suddenly Madam Pomfry was at their sides.

“You need to get to the medical tent and warm up.” She got a boat and pointed in the direction. Gabe waved them off saying he was going to stay and see how the others faired, a decision that earned him a glare from the school nurse.

“Drink this and warm up.” They were handed blankets and steaming potions, but then there was a shout from the crowd and the student helping them ran out of the tent to see what had happened and Cas and Dean were left alone.

“Are you ok?” Dean wouldn’t drink his potion until he saw Cas drink first. The other boy nodded and they both sipped their drinks in silence. The warmth started at their toes and moved up but it was still too slow and both were shivering.

It was Dean’s decision to pull Cas down and lay across his chest. He’d done it with Sam thousands of times when the bridge or alleyway or park was too cold and they needed warmth. They were silent for a long time listening to the crowd until both were warm and dry. Cas shifted and Dean buried his head in the other boy’s chest.

“Please, just another minute, I’m sorry I was just so scared. You looked like you were dead.” Cas settled back and hesitantly rubbed Dean’s back.

“Dean…”

“No, you don’t have to say anything, this will probably be the last time I’ll get to see you so, please, you don’t have to say anything.” Cas contemplated this as Dean warmed him to his core.

“Why would this be the last time…?”

“Because I’ll probably get expelled, the only thing we had to agree to when we got here was that nobody would find out about Sam…I’m gonna talk to Dumbledore next week, see if Sammy can stay, I’ll go, as long as Sam can stay.” Yes, Dean knew that Dumbledore had mentioned nothing of expulsion during their last talk but doubts had crept into his mind in the past month. The headmaster would surely have known about Dean telling Cas about Sam and he was just biding his time before he expelled Dean. Dean just _knew_. And he could no longer sit and wait, he would have to confront Dumbledore. Cas cut off Dean’s babbling by bringing his face up so he could look into green eyes.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about Sam being a…”

“Yeah, Dumbledore says he wants to keep us safe, but I know that’s just Sam. I’m not important so I’ll go, but I just have to know that Sam will be safe.” Cas felt like he’d been hit over sideways. He’d been so angry that Dean had lied to him he’d never even contemplated that there was actual danger threatening Sam.

“Why would he be in danger?”

“He’s a familiar Cas, he hasn’t bonded with a wizard so all that power is open waiting to be tapped into. Familiars aren’t just powerful alone, they add to the power of their wizard. There used to be a whole race of them but they had to go into hiding when wizards hunted them down and forced them to make them more powerful.” The sandy haired boy sighed and started to move away and Cas felt cold all over. When Dean was on the edge of the cot his brain was going a mile a minute. _Fuck it_ his heart screamed and he grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him back.

“I’m so sorry,” he kissed all over Dean’s face holding the boy tight so he couldn’t get away. “Please forgive me, I never thought. I’m so sorry…”

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean checked his emotions, forcing himself to stay still under Cas’s hands, yeah what Cas was doing was awesome, but was he just apologizing or was this…

“I’m apologizing,” Dean’s heart sank, “And,” Cas pulled away and tears were in his eyes, “I’m begging you to take me back.” Dean let that sink in and his entire mind started doing somersaults.

Without saying a word he kissed Cas’s nose. He silently moved over to a closed eye and then kissed it and its twin. Then he moved to the forehead and kissed all over, paying special attention to the wrinkle between eyebrows. He moved slowly down cheeks and chin until he was less than an inch away from lips.

“Cas,” blue eyes opened, the tears still fresh, “I forgive you.” And his lips sank home. After two months Dean finally felt at peace. He started them slowly, they both just reveled in the felling of lips and warm bodies pressed against one another. Cas cried in relief and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he straightened his body out so it could be completely flush with the other boy’s. They would break away and I’m sorrys melted with I forgive yous until they were rolling around on the cot and their tongues were wrestling with one another.

Dean felt like he was on fire. Cas’s tongue was in his mouth and he was back. He wanted Dean and the boy was over the moon. They kissed until they had to breathe and they would break, panting, connecting foreheads. Then one would connect eyes with the other and they would be at it again. Cas’s hair was a mess and Dean’s shirt was stuck under his armpits but neither noticed as long as their lips were suctioned together.

But it wasn’t enough. Dean was still shaky from the lake and he needed to know Cas was completely fine with him. He rolled them carefully until Cas was on his back and Dean was lying on his side pressed against Cas’s body. They kissed longer and Dean inched his hand down until it was resting on Cas’s lower stomach. He could feel the other boy’s breathing hitch in his mouth. Dean continued to kiss and his hand started to slowly massage the skin just beneath Cas’s navel and the other boy started moving under him, but when no hands stopped him Dean picked up his pace until Cas was writhing under him. He kissed in question and his head was almost thrown off by how quickly and fiercely Cas nodded.

He rubbed the flat stomach for a while more and then slipped his fingers down and behind Cas’s pants and holy, fucking _damn_ he was touching Cas. And Cas was long and thick and warm and hard and pulsing and Dean forgot about adjectives and just started moving his hand around the silky shaft. He shoved his tongue back in and fucked Cas’s mouth as he fucked his dick with his fist. He wanted to start slow, really revel in the feeling of _Cas_ in hand, but the boy’s movements and needy moans in his mouth made him forget everything and soon his hand was a blur as he jacked the dark haired boy off.

Cas thought he was in heaven. Dean had his hand on him and his mouth on his. Dean forgave him. Dean was willing to take him back. He shuddered as he felt his orgasm coming and he pulled on Dean’s biceps to hold onto something solid as the golden feeling crashed into him. He fell backwards as he shot out, but Dean wasn’t easing him down, he pumped his hand faster as Cas was thrown over and over into oblivion until he couldn’t even comprehend anything around him except pleasure. He fell apart and was babbling and groaning and moaning as his orgasm lasted and lasted until finally Dean eased him down.

They kissed slowly as they panted and Dean rested his hand on Cas’s softened cock as if there was no better place that his hand should be. When they finally broke away Dean pulled his hand out and it was covered in sticky cum.

“Oh sorry,” Cas waved his wand and muttered and instantly Dean’s hand was clean and so were Cas’s shorts.

“Hey! I wanted to try that!” Something in Dean’s tone made it seem like he wasn’t talking about the spell and Cas shivered.

“Well you’ll get a chance to another time Winchester.” Dean gave a sexy grin and held Cas tighter. “Do you really want me back?” Cas asked into Dean’s neck.

“Do you really want to be with me?” Cas could feel the vibrations of Dean’s voice through his lips.

“I guess we’ll both have to find out,” they chuckled and Dean groaned when Cas’s hand found his jeans button. But right when that hand was about to reach heaven the crowd screamed again and woke them up.

“We should…”

“Yeah…” They were both breathless and they groaned when Cas removed his hand. “The castle will still be empty for a while…” Cas cocked his eyebrow and Dean sighed.

“Absolutely.” Dean pulled both of them up and held Cas again. When they broke away Dean threw his arm around Cas, there was no way in hell he was letting the boy out of his sight. “But we have to do something first.” He dragged Cas to the forest’s edge and they were lucky the crowd of students were still at the lake, but all the champions had finished so everyone was surging toward the castle.

Dean ignored Cas’s protests as they went deeper into the forest, and he stopped when he felt they were safe. He kissed Cas one more time and then started stripping.

“I don’t think I’m ready…” Cas’s voice died off as his eyes glazed over when he saw Dean’s naked ass. The idea of sex scared him and he hoped he wouldn’t let Dean down when he said no. His mind was running circles and he was almost in panic attack mode when Dean’s hands came up to his face.

“Cas,” he kissed Cas’s nose, “I’m not asking for sex. I just wanted to show you something.” He kissed Cas one more time and then stepped back. Castiel looked only at Dean’s face and then he let out some kind of noise when Dean fell to the ground and _changed_.

In less than a second a golden wolf was sitting in front of him. It panted and seemed to be smiling at him. It walked up tentatively sniffing Cas’s hands and looking sheepish. Cas held his hand out and petted the furry head and the wolf closed its eyes and sighed.

“Dean?” the wolf barked and went down on its front legs his tail in the air and wagging like crazy. He jumped around Cas and nipped at the boy in utter joy and Castiel had to laugh. “You are such a dork.” The wolf barked again and jumped up to lick Cas’s face. It took them both by surprise and they fell over backwards hitting the ground hard.

The wolf was all over Cas trying to feel if he was hurt. “Dean I’m fine!” he laughed and the wolf returned to licking all over Cas’s face. “Stop,” he giggled and Dean grunted, “Stop! Dean, stop!” the large tongue was all over his face and neck and Cas wrapped his arms around the furry neck and wrestled the wolf down. They rolled around on the ground laughing and growling and they ended up in a sweaty, furry mess. Dean lay on Cas’s chest as Cas rubbed his ears.

“I think I’m going to like this, anytime you get too annoying you can change and I’ll forgive you.” Dean whined and Cas laughed. “I don’t think I ever told you this, but I love dogs.” Dean gave him a dry look, which was super adorable coming from a wolf’s face. “Sorry, sorry, wolf.” Cas held up his hands and then returned them to Dean’s furry head. “I’m guessing you became an animagus to be with your brother.” Dean sighed. “Yeah I’m really liking this, wait do you play fetch?” Dean stretched and yawned and Cas laughed again.

“I think this is the most I’ve ever laughed in the past two months.” Dean licked his hand and rested his head down again just to stare at Cas. Dean’s eyes were still the same golden green, and they both were relaxed and nearly fell asleep on the soft forest floor. “We should go,” Cas murmured scratching soft ears.

“I’m not gonna tell you how much I like that, but I liked that a whole damn lot.” Dean lay across Cas’s chest and kissed him senseless.

“So is there any chance you can spend more time in your other form?” Dean laughed into Cas’s chest. “I’m serious I’m really liking the idea of you spending more time in wolf mode, much quieter.” Dean pinched him and he chuckled. “But it’s ok,” he pulled Dean’s face to look at him, “I’m ok, I’m never going to want you gone again. And I’m sorry, I was so hurt and angry that you lied to me I never considered there would be a reason. I was felling all these things and it was new and it was scary and I guess I used you not telling me about Sam as a way to save myself. But I’m not afraid anymore, I want this…” he paused and looked into green eyes tentatively, “I want you.” Dean’s face softened into complete bliss and he eased himself up. Cas looked the other way as Dean pulled his clothes back on and smiled at the hand that was held out to him to help him up. They slotted fingers and started walking back toward the castle.

“I just hope you’re fine with me.” Dean gave him a funny look, “I mean waiting…for um, sex.” He whispered the last word. “I know teenagers are supposed to be horny and needing sex all the time but I’m just not…” Dean smiled over at him.

“Cas it’s fine, I’m not ready for it either.”

“What?” Dean was beyond gorgeous, he usually took the lead when they were kissing, so “Why?”

“I dunno, I mean I don’t want to force you, that’s the first reason, but I’ve never been with anybody. I never kissed anyone before you. I only realized I was gay about a year and a half ago and when you spend all that time on the run you don’t really think about hookups. Although I don’t think I could let my first time be with some random person.”

“I can’t believe you’re a virgin.”

“I can’t believe you’re a virgin.” Dean countered back, “Seriously Cas I was in awe of you from the second I saw you on the train. You’re beyond gorgeous, and you’re smart, and you’re funny and I could go on and on.” They’d reached the landing where they were supposed to split but neither could let the other go.

“I’m afraid if you walk away now this will all be a dream and I won’t get to see you again.” Dean looked from his shoes to blue eyes.

“Not gonna happen Winchester.” Dean grinned, “Besides,” Cas leaned in and breathed in the boy’s ear, “I owe you a hand job.” The sandy haired boy actually stumbled and Cas smirked. He started to walk away but then stopped when he remembered something.

“Oh you’re my boyfriend, I decided.” Dean leaned against the wall and threw him a cocky grin.

“Really, you’ve decided?”

“Yes, we’re boyfriends now. So I better see you at breakfast Winchester.”

“You can fucking count on it Novak.” And Cas walked away and Dean watched the boy he was falling for go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have notes, but comments are always loved!


	11. It is a period of civil war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me! I had so many ideas about this chapter that I really had to just sit and pull in and out what I did and didn't want. Basically we've all been there wishing for our Hogwarts letter, but what if it did come? And we were all muggle born nerds? So I had about fifty things I wanted to write and I had to pair them down by a lot. Don't worry though there will be more chapters where the ideas that got the X will be making an appearance!
> 
> Happy reading!

“‘It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, having won their first victory against…’”

“Cas baby just watch the movie,” Dean sighed.

“I want to make sure I get this,” the boy sighed distractedly, “And now you made me miss it!” He huffed which only made Dean hold him tighter. It had been a thought Dean had mentioned to Charlie that Cas had never seen _Star Wars_ and could he borrow her DVDs, but the girl had found her new mission. None of these wizard borns had known cinematographic magic and she needed to change that.

Thus The First Ever and Explicitly Awesome Hogwarts Film Cub was born. Charlie had found them a huge room filled with couches and pillows and all the comforts of a perfect movie theatre. The redhead had rigged some kind of spell where the movie was playing on a huge screen in perfect precision and sound. Today had been _Star Wars_ they started midmorning on a Saturday and were going to watch all three originals.Charlie and the other Muggle borns smiled on at the looks of awe on several faces as everyone spread comfortably around the room. Dean and Cas commandeered a large sofa and blankets and currently Cas’s back was pressed firmly into Dean’s chest. Dean decided his favorite thing ever was holding Cas in his arms and feeling the boy gasp and smile and sigh as he watched the saga unfold in front of him.

“This is amazing,” Cas breathed as they watched Han fly around fighting off the Imperial Fighters. “And Muggles came up with this? And they didn’t use magic?!” Dean laughed quietly and kissed Cas’s neck. He started getting really into it when Cas pushed him away. “Dean, I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Mmmh, I’m concentrating too…” he licked Cas’s neck but stopped when the boy pushed at him harder.

“Fine, you owe me.” Cas turned just enough to throw a sexy grin at his boyfriend.

He cried out with the rest of the wizard borns when Obi Wan was killed by Darth Vader. They watched as the team barely escaped from the Empire.

“But that isn’t fair! He didn’t deserve to die! Darth Vader is an asshole…” Cas grumbled along with the other dark mutterings in the room. Dean moved his head and caught Charlie’s eye and they both grinned. Cas kept mumbling and Dean squeezed him.

“Shh babe, it’ll be ok.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Shhh.” They were lost again and Dean felt Cas tense when the battle started to rage as Luke and the others fought to destroy the Death Star. The brunet even stopped breathing as the fighting heated up and then sighed when Han came to the rescue. He froze again when Luke shot and cheered with the others when the Death Star was destroyed.

“I like Luke, and Han,” Cas turned in Dean’s arms to lie on his back as the credits rolled, “They’re noble, they remind me of you and Sam.” Dean stroked Cas’s arm. “They’re also very good looking.” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Should I be worried?” Cas shrugged.

“Can you fly the Millennium Falcon?” Dean shook his head and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

“Nope.”

“Oh, well then you should be worried.” Cas teased back.

“Snacks!” Charlie called when the credits finished. Cas eased them off the couch and started talking about how amazed he was that Muggles could make spaceships look so _real_ with the Weasley twins. They were getting really into it so Dean followed Charlie to the snack bar.

“Oh hell yeah, Sourpatch Kids!” Dean grabbed popcorn and soda and candy everything vital to the perfect movie experience.

“Castiel seems to be enjoying himself,” Charlie nudged Dean’s shoulder and the boy looked back as Cas was in the middle of a group of students all excitedly talking about some aspect of the movie.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, “This was a fantastic idea Charlie,” the threw an easy arm around her small shoulders. “We should do _Indiana Jones_ after this.”

“Oooh, good idea, I was thinking _Lord of the Rings_.” Charlie smiled and watched Dean look at his boyfriend. “So how does it feel to be the most disgustingly happy couple at Hogwarts?” Dean looked at her confused, “Seriously, everyone wants to be you two.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Dean beamed, he and Cas had only gotten back together a week ago but it was like no time had passed. “What do you say, start the next one and then leave them with the cliff hanger over lunch?” Charlie shared his grin and they went back to their seats. Dean pulled Cas down so they were sitting up, Cas between his legs and pressed against his chest.

“These are good!” Cas said as he chewed on a red vine.

“Ok, I’ll remember you like shitty movie food, got it.” Cas grunted and munched on the red candy. He also went nuts over the Mountain Dew and Dean couldn’t stop giggling seeing his boyfriend on a sugar high. Cas was practically bouncing and Dean thought it was adorable. He watched the movie in rapt attention but played with Dean’s hand as Dean’s arm encircled around Cas’s middle.

He finally calmed about halfway through the movie and was quiet in Dean’s arms when they met up with Landau.  Their fingers were still interlocked and Dean was worried Cas was asleep with how still the boy was. But before he could shake the dude, Cas tensed at Landau’s betrayal.

“That dirty rotten…” he let loose a string of curses that made Dean laugh loudly. They were shushed and Dean tried to quiet down but he had to look at the screen and not Cas because his red face made Dean giggle. Cas raged for a while more and then stopped breathing again when Luke took on Darth Vader.

“No, I am your father.” Charlie had to pause the movie because Cas was yelling vehemently. Well, Cas and all the other wizard borns. Cas jumped up from Dean’s arms and started pacing looking at the screen.

“How could he…I mean he….” The rest of the students called out their agreement as the Muggle borns watched in amusement. Dean pulled Cas back down laughing and encircled his boyfriend laying back on the couch.

“Cas, babe, you have to calm down,” he whispered as Charlie played the movie with a flick of her wand.

“Yeah, but Darth Vader is his father!” Cas babbled on and then shouted out again when Vader cut off Luke’s hand.

“Castiel, shut up.” Dean squeezed the boy and he finally quieted.

“But how could they just end it there?” Cas was with the other wizarding students as the Normal borns sat watching. They were eating lunch, it was a struggle to get them to leave the theater but Dean and the others who’d grown up with the movies insisted. Besides no one was going to argue with Charlie and she was in charge of the remote. So the newbies ate as quickly as possible as the experienced students sat back and chuckled.

“And you!” Cas rounded on Charlie and Dean who both looked sheepish. “How could you make us stop there? That was awful! You like torturing us don’t you?!”

“I do believe he’s talking to you,” Dean turned to Charlie.

“He’s your boyfriend.” She shot back, her mouth full of turkey sandwich.

“You’re the one in charge,” Dean countered and Charlie just shrugged. They watched the others argue over characters and who they hated more the Emperor or Vader.  They ate for a while more and the argument was getting to heated levels when Charlie rose and stretched.

“I think we’ve tortured enough, anyone want to finish the movie?” She didn’t even hear an answer as all of them got up and made their way back to the theatre.

“I didn’t know Hogwarts had a movie theatre,” Dean said as he walked along with Cas and Charlie.

“I didn’t either, I was just walking along thinking about needing a place and the doorway just opened and it was perfect.” She shrugged, “We’re in a magic castle so we shouldn’t be surprised.”

Cas found their sofa and practically pushed Dean down and jumped into his arms. He nestled in with his back flush with Dean’s chest, he pulled one of Dean’s legs over his and guided his boyfriend’s arms around him, lacing their fingers together.

“Comfortable?” Dean laughed.

“Exceedingly,” Cas rubbed his head into Dean’s bicep, he turned to face the boy as Charlie was setting the movie up. “I can’t say how grateful I am that you forgave me.” He said quietly and kissed Dean softly. “You’ve changed me, I have friends now, and I have you.” Dean sank in and kissed harder. He breathed in Cas and was about to push his tongue into a hot mouth when cheers erupted around them. Cas buried his face in Dean’s arm and the other boy looked smug.

“Now that the pre-movie show is over…” Charlie flicked her wand with a flourish and the iconic music started playing.

Dean, full from lunch, and completely comfortable wrapped up in Cas’s warmth and scent could feel himself start to fall asleep. He felt Cas sigh when Yoda died and soon his breathing was even and easy as he buried his nose in Cas’s neck.

“I knew it!” He was jolted awake just in time to see Vader throw the Emperor off the side of the platform. “I knew he would care for Luke!” he looked back excitedly to see Dean’s sleepy eyes. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah, it’s fine baby,” Dean pushed Cas’s face forward with his nose, “Watch the rest of the movie,” he whispered. They watched on as Leia and Han finally got together and smiled on when Luke said goodbye to his ghosts.

“Pretend to be asleep,” Cas whispered quickly when the credits started to roll. Dean did as instructed and he heard the others shift around them.

“Oh, they’re asleep,” he heard muffled whispers.

“Let’s wake them up.”

“Nah, just leave them, they’ll wake up and figure their way out.” Everyone shuffled around and then the room became silent. Dean peeked out with one eye to see the large theatre empty.

“You wanna tell me what that was all about?” He squeezed Cas as the brunet turned in his arms, then pushed Dean on his back so Cas could straddle him. The boy shrugged and pulled Dean on his flannel shirt so he was leaning on his elbows.

“I wanted to kiss you without a crowd.” With that he sank his lips home and knotted Dean’s shirt, holding the boy close. He didn’t hesitate but opened his mouth and invited Dean’s tongue to enter. They opened their jaws wider and Cas nodded around Dean’s mouth in bliss. He frantically pulled at the sandy haired boy just to bring him closer and Dean fell back on the couch his arms finally giving out. Cas tumbled forward but their lips never broke apart.

With his arms no longer propping him up Dean was able to rub Cas’s back and he did so. He started to ease his fingers under Cas’s shirt and the boy smiled into the kiss. He let Dean slide his hands further up his shirt until they were near his naked shoulders. Two could play at that game and Cas slipped his fingers under Dean’s shirt until one was tracing muscles on his boyfriend’s side and the other was gripping his hip tight.

“Cas,” Dean breathed and then they both groaned when Cas slotted their hips together. Dean’s shaft was hard and Cas matched his desire as he started moving and rubbing their clothed cocks together. They rutted with Cas bringing himself down and Dean thrusting up, but the wonderful, glorious friction wasn’t enough. Dean had felt Cas and now Cas wanted that extreme pleasure. He fumbled with Dean’s belt, button, and zipper but soon he succeeded.

“Cas, babe, are you sure?” Dean rasped out, he wanted nothing more than for Cas to continue, but he wasn’t going to enjoy anything if Cas didn’t want to.

“Oh hell yes Winchester.”

“Good,” he leaned up and caught Cas’s lips, but instead of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he started on Cas’s pants too. They broke away from the kiss to look down as each pulled the other boy’s hard shaft out. Dean was mesmerized by the beautiful cock in his hand and it seemed Cas was in similar awe. He slowly started to move his hand and Cas seemed to wake up enough to begin doing the same.

They had precum leaking out so it was enough to slick up and get a good enough pace going. Then, not knowing quite where the genius idea had come from Dean pushed the thoroughly excellent hand on him away and he pulled his shaft in with Cas’s. The boy moaned hard and loud and connected his fingers with Dean’s so they had a tunnel to fuck into.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed and Cas nodded hard. They fell down and kissed and their hips were clumsy but boy were they eager. Cas went into eager hump mode and they both rolled their heads back and groaned as the enthusiastic shaft slid against Dean.

“I’m not going to…” Cas moaned and Dean felt warmth spread on him. Cas twitched in his hand and on his shaft and that was enough to send Dean into bliss too. He thrust up and they cried out.

When they were coming down Dean caught Cas’s eye and brought his messy hand up to his mouth and licked _obscenely_. Cas shuddered and did the same and soon the two were unhinging their jaws and mixing their cum together on their tongues. Dean had his hands up Cas’s shirt again and Cas just went boneless on his boyfriend and fell into the kiss perfectly.

“I don’t want to leave,” Cas whispered and Dean nodded.

“Well as it is just us in this big movie theater, I suggest an activity common to the movie going experience, except we will have to change it a bit.”

“And that is?” Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean rubbed the thighs squeezing his hips. He and Cas were still out of their pants and pressed together and it felt _awesome_.

“Drinking game, or in our case kissing game. Every time something happens on the screen we kiss. Bigger kisses for rarer things and so on.” Cas grinned.

“I’m game.” So they watched _A New Hope_ again and kissed whenever R2-D2 scolded.

They kissed whenever Darth Vader choked someone using the force.

They kissed when C3PO bitched.

They kissed when Luke bitched.

They kissed when someone said “May the force be with you.”

Now Dean had intended these to be little pecks as he thought Cas would want to get lost in the magic of the movie all over again.

He was dead wrong.

Not that he minded that Cas just turned and swallowed his tongue whenever R2-D2 made so much as a noise. Or by the time they got to the bar scene they were already hard and humping.

They came as Han was talking to Jabba.

Then again when they were rescuing Leia.

By the time the rebellion was beginning its plan to destroy the Death Star both had just gone fuck it and were making out like crazy and not even noticing the movie. It felt so good just to finally be back in warm arms and swallowing down a hot tongue and hearing the sighs and soft moans of their partner. So they lost themselves and just felt _good_.

“Thank you,” Cas straightened his pants for the final time and they walked out the door.

“You don’t have to thank me, Cas,” Dean blushed, “It was one of my best days ever.”

Cas ate at the Gryffindor table and nodded when Charlie came up and asked if he would attend the next The First Ever and Explicitly Awesome Hogwarts Film Cub meeting.

“Excellent Dean and I can’t decide between _Indiana Jones_ or _Lord of the Rings_.”

“Well _Lord of the Rings_ has the magic and they’ll all be yelling about Gandalf’s powers,” Dean started.

“And how his wizardry is different from ours,” Charlie nodded, “Though it’d be fun to see what they make of the ring, what kind of spell work goes into it…” Dean tilted his head back and forth.

“You should do _Indiana Jones_. Keep with the same decade of film.”

“And also Lucas and Spielberg did them both.”

“Also we’ll get Harrison Ford and that dude is _hot_.” Cas who had been lost on the entire conversation perked up at that.

“Oooh did he play Luke?”

“No, Han,” Cas tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah I can see that.”

***

“HOW THE HELL DID THEY MELT HIS FACE OFF?!” Charlie had to pause the movie because she and Dean were laughing so hard. Fred was standing on a couch and yelling at the screen. “THERE IS NO WAY THEY DIDN’T USE MAGIC, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE.” Dean had tears rolling down his face and Charlie was actually on the floor. Once they settled Dean saw a familiar look in the twins’ eyes and warned Cas and Sam not to touch any food the Weasley twins were even in reach of.

Dean was having the time of his life. Cas was next to him holding his hand and Sam was on the other side looking a bit timid and cautious. Dean had convinced his twin everything was safe and the familiar very cautiously was starting to be around other people.

And this time there was pie.

As he looked at his brother and then boyfriend he decided his life was pretty damn fantastic.


	12. The Morning Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when it rains it pours! First the entire town I live in lost internet. The joy of living in a small town is starting to wane on me when everyone gets their internet through the same company and that company decided to have issues for a week... THEN my computer decided it had had a stressful week with me crying over no internet so it decided to show me some pretty shades of blue...at which I cried even harder because I had no backed up this and all my other stories, grad work, and novels...Needless to say I have an amazing friend who deserved every ounce of BDubs I took him to and he fixed my computer. All the stories are happily on my external hard drive and my computer is purring.
> 
> Thank you for being so kind and wonderful and I'm so happy to be back with you all!

Dean was joyous he’d finally convinced Cas to come out and run with him (a task not that difficult as it turned out, really only containing “You wanna go for a run?” and “Yes.”). Dean forgot words for a moment when he met Cas at the great hall waiting for him. Cas looked incredibly sexy in a loose sweatshirt and sweat pants looking up expectantly. Dean thought he looked just as erotic in the blue sweats as he did when his head rolled back in orgasm. Cas furrowed his brow when he saw Dean in a robe, jeans and tee-shirt.

“I thought we were going for a run.”

“Yup,” he kissed Cas’s forehead.

“And you’re going to run in that?” Dean shook his head and kissed his boyfriend again.

“Nope,” and Cas shivered.

They jogged to the forest’s edge and when they were in the safety of the trees Dean started stripping. Cas was bolder now and watched his boyfriend’s body emerge from the confines of fabric. He even edged closer to the naked boy and Dean turned and grinned at him wolfishly.

“See anything you like?”

“Oh, everything,” Cas breathed as he watched Dean’s body morph and become furry. In less than a second a golden wolf was before him. “So I’m expected to keep up with you, through the trees, when you’re in that form?” Dean barked excitedly and Cas rolled his eyes.  “I suppose if I get to tired I can always have you fetch something.” Dean looked at him dryly and Cas laughed. “Well let’s go.”

Dean took off like a shot and Cas tried to follow. It was good that Dean was light and easy to spot in the darkened trees, if he’d been any darker Cas wouldn’t have been able to follow him. Every now and then Dean would stop and look back and bark, or wag his tail, or pant and wait for Cas to catch up.

Cas saw more of the forest than he ever thought he would in his life but it seemed Dean was completely comfortable and had been along the path hundreds of times. He also led Cas on an easy route, the trees were wide enough that Cas didn’t have to worry constantly about tripping over tree roots and the like. That wasn’t to say he didn’t fall occasionally and when he did Dean was by his side in an instant, licking and checking to see if he was hurt.

As Cas ran he thought about how beautiful Dean was in this form. He was overly large for a wolf, nearly forty inches high and Cas guessed he was around 140 pounds. But it was pure muscle, Dean exuded power and Cas, if he hadn’t known it was Dean, would have been terrified of him. He paused by the edge of a tree and Dean came bounding up to him barking and wagging his tail. He looked like an excited puppy and he licked all over Cas’s hand.

“Oh yeah, you’re terrifying.” He rubbed Dean’s ears and picked up a stick. Dean sat and gave him a look that could only be described as a glare and Cas laughed. Dean wanted to fight against it, but his wolf instinct took over and when Cas threw the stick he raced after it. _Damn boyfriend_ he thought as he heard laughter behind him. He got the stick but just to tease he came just a few feet away from Cas and sat down.

“Oooh is my big bad wolf pouting?” Cas giggled and he threw his arms around Dean bringing him down to the ground. They rolled and growled and nipped and wrestled for a while until both were panting. Dean was on top and as hard as Cas tried he couldn’t get the wolf down on the ground. Dean looked superior and started panting again, so Cas yawned and looked bored.

“I guess I won’t reward you for being a good boy,” Dean glared at him again but stepped back to see just what Cas meant by reward. “You want a belly rub?” Dean’s eyes lit up and he started panting again, and his wolf brain went _oh boy do I ever_. He rolled over on the ground even though his animal instinct screamed no at him. _Cas won’t hurt you_ he reminded himself and he leaned up and licked his boyfriend’s chin in an act of trust and obedience.

Cas buried his fingers in the soft fur on Dean’s chest and started scratching. Dean yipped out and yawned in happiness. It felt amazing and he wiggled under Cas’s touch just to feel more of those awesome fingers. Cas was happy to give so much joy to Dean but he did have to giggle at the thought that he was dating a dog. Dean acted more like a puppy around him, even though Cas was sure if there were any real danger Dean would protect him with a fierceness rivaling anything Cas had ever seen.

Dean sighed and Cas stilled laying down next to him. He rolled over and lay across Cas’s chest resting his head and just looking at his boyfriend. Cas rubbed his ears absently and talked about random things, whatever popped into his mind. He talked about his home and how he missed it, and when he went hunting with his family, vacations in France, how he would sneak out at night to lay on the sand under the stars. And in this moment Dean fell in love.

There was no going back, he was in love with Castiel Novak. He loved the way the dude talked on and on, the way he pushed his hair back, the way his eyes sparked, the way…everything. He stopped listening to what the boy was saying and just sank into the feelings he had.

“We should go back or we’re going to miss breakfast.” Cas yawned and Dean woke up from his thoughts. They both rose and stretched, “Lead the way.” Cas swept his arms and Dean took off at a trot. They were slower this time, but when they neared the place where Dean left his clothes he took off like a rocket and Cas lost him.

“Dean?!” Cas had run along the path and was coming up to Hagrid’s hut when he thought he saw a flash of familiar hair. He jogged into the trees and when he was about five hundred feet in he saw a robe whipping behind a tree. “I know you’re there, I saw you.”

Dean came out from behind the tree panting heavily and covered in sweat. He was holding his robe closed and Cas saw a small triangle of skin at the base of his neck and his entire body flooded with warmth. Dean smirked at him darkly and moved so he was inches from Cas. He took in his boyfriend his flushed face and sweaty hair, he was hot as fucking hell. Dean pushed out his hand and pulled Cas in by his drawstring on his pants.

“Am I still a good boy?” He whispered huskily and Cas was flooded with desire.

“I d-don’t know,” Cas was having a hard time breathing, or thinking, or anything at the moment. He knew Dean was naked under his robe and that made it very hard…to think. “D-Dean,” he moaned when warm lips found his neck and started kissing, “Are you going to stay naked?”

“Why not?” Came the smirk between kisses. The mouth moved all over his collarbone and Cas threw his head back just to give that sinful mouth more space. He brought a hand inside Dean’s robe and the boy jumped in surprise when Cas touched his chest. “Jeez Cas warn a guy, your hand is fucking freezing.”

“I apologize,” Cas started to take his hand away and Dean stopped him by pulling Cas back so Dean was leaning against a tree with his boyfriend folded across him.

“Why don’t you warm your hands up?” He smiled down at the boy and started kissing Cas’s face.

“Mmmm, Dean,” Cas pushed both his hands into Dean’s robe and felt hard abdomen muscles and a strong back. His hands felt every centimeter of skin and soon Dean could no longer tease but let his need take over. He shoved his tongue in Cas’s mouth and the other boy’s hands stilled inside his robe and just spent the time holding Dean as close as possible. Cas tilted his head so Dean could push his tongue in deeper and they both groaned when he sucked on Dean’s tongue. The other boy brought his hand up to messy dark hair to hold Cas’s face in and they had to break away to breathe and moan when Cas shifted and accidentally brought their hard shafts together.

Dean’s robe had fallen open and Cas, with eyes beyond lust blown, looked down the strip of skin exposed between them. When he got to the cock peeking out he forgot everything, the only thought in his head was that he wanted that shaft in his mouth. Now. He started kissing down Dean’s neck and chest and when he was about halfway down to his goal strong hands stopped him.

“Babe you don’t have to…” He stopped when Cas glared at him.

“I want to do this.” Holy shit did he ever, “Are you trying to deny me something I want Winchester?”

“Uh, no,” Dean said shakily and Cas seemed satisfied, but he stopped when another thought came to him.

“Do you want me to?” Dean bent slightly and held a beautiful face in his hands.

“Only if I get to do it to you next,” he smiled darkly and kissed his boyfriend again. Their tongues mashed together as if each couldn’t get enough. This time Cas pulled away so he could do something he’d been dreaming of since the hand job after the second task and the very memorable afternoon in the movie theater two days ago.

He kissed down and his mind stopped understanding things again when he got to Dean’s navel and muscled V. He relied on what he thought would feel good and ran his fingers along the huge shaft in front of him. Dean rolled back and hit the tree hard, he saw stars when he felt a hand slowly grasp down on him and it wasn’t because he hit his head on the trunk. Cas moved his closed fist up and down a few times, he was rewarded with precum oozing out and he licked it up eagerly. It tasted different but it reminded him of Dean so he decided he liked it. Not wanting to take his mouth away he licked all over the tip of Dean’s cock and started to hear mewling moans from the boy under him.

When Dean’s head was in his mouth Cas thought his life couldn’t get any more perfect. Hands came down and pulled at his hair and he hummed in contentment sending vibrations all down Dean’s cock. More precum shot into his mouth and he started moving his mouth and hand together.

“Shit, fuck, shit Cas” Dean gritted out, the feelings raging through his body were sensational and Dean was trying hard not to blow his load right then and there. What made it even harder was when he looked down and saw Cas’s dark head bobbing back and forth taking more of him in, his own hands massaging dark hair. He’d never felt so put together before, Cas was there taking care of him and enjoying it and giving Dean everything he ever needed. “Cas,” he gasped out when the boy took him even deeper in and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking and his shaft slammed into the back of Cas’s throat.

He gaged violently and started coughing, he pulled away so his teeth didn’t clamp down on Dean and the other boy was a mess of apology. He tried to wave Dean off, but he couldn’t speak for a while because of the coughing.

“I’m fine,” he wheezed out. “I’m fine,” he said quieter once he calmed. He pushed Dean’s hips back with strong hands and before Dean could protest his mouth was taking Dean down. Cas started to learn exactly how much of Dean he could take in and his last thought was that it was going to get better, though how much better than having the perfect shaft in his mouth which belonged to the most perfect boy would get Cas didn’t know, but he was determined. He started sucking his mouth making loud noises and his hands having to do a lot of work to keep Dean’s hips pushed back.

“Cas, Cas, Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean’s entire body was shaking and trembling. Cas could feel his balls squeeze and his shaft twitch. He nodded around the cock and rubbed circles into Dean’s hips to let him know it was fine by him if Dean wanted to come in Cas’s mouth. He sucked hard and Dean’s entire body tensed, Cas’s name stuck on his lips as he shot hot, white streaks into Cas’s mouth. Cas refused to let the cock out of his mouth so he continued to suck as Dean softened. The hands slowed on his head and he finally pulled back with a sigh.

Dean knelt down and took Cas into his arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Cas’s neck and the other boy laughed.

“You don’t have to thank me for something I’ve wanted to do for so long.” He smiled back and rubbed short hair. They started kissing Dean filling it with thanks and Cas pulling him in gratefully. As the kiss heated up Cas shifted uncomfortably his lonely erection calling out for attention. Dean wrapped his arm up the boy’s back and held his head as he cradled the body down gently to the ground. Cas groaned and Dean nodded into his lips.

“Do you want me to?” He asked quietly as he knelt next to Cas’s head.

“You fucking better.” Came the reply, and it was all Dean needed. He didn’t bother with the preamble of kissing neck or chest or anything else, but just tugged at Cas’s sweatpants and brought his mouth home. Cas’s dick was perfect in every way and when Dean started sucking…the loud moans and writhing coming from the boy…now that was perfect. Dean smirked knowing that he was in total control over his boyfriend’s body.

“Oh Dean,” Cas propped himself up on his elbows to watch Dean’s head bob up and down, and holy hell it was the most erotic sight he’d ever witnessed. The mouth was hot and the tongue hit him in just the right ways and the lips suctioned on was driving him insane. “Ohhh, fuuuck,” he dragged it out as he threw his head back into the growing twilight.

Dean was in heaven, bliss, nirvana, whatever. His mouth was full of Cas and it was wonderful. He’d been thinking about this forever, but he was worried that he may not be good enough or that he wouldn’t know what to do, Dean felt like that even if he still didn’t know what to do Cas sure as hell seemed to be enjoying it. And Dean was beyond happy too.

He tried relaxing his throat and started swallowing when he felt Cas’s tip come near the back of his throat. A hand came and rested on his head warming his cold hair. He swallowed again burying his nose in the soft hair at Cas’s base and the boy came with a shout. Dean sucked all of him down and then let off with a loud pop. Instead of tucking Cas back into his pants he just crawled up the limp body and lay on top, sharing warmth between the two of them.

“I think we’re gonna have to work out more alone time, because I’m gonna have you in my mouth at every moment that I can.” He whispered in the dark haired boy’s ear and a tired chuckle rumbled through him.

“Only when you’re not in my mouth Winchester,” Dean rested his head on Cas’s chest and listened to the racing heart slow to a relaxed rhythm. When they were both contented and relaxed Cas brought his arm up again and pulled his favorite person in for a kiss. It started off soft and quiet. Just pressing lips all over, their hands stayed docile on sides and backs, but need quickly took over. Soon they were rolling on the soft ground with tongues shoved all the way into lungs. Castiel was panting heavily and Dean’s breathing was just as ragged. Dean lay on the ground with Cas straddling him they stopped kissing to connect foreheads but desire took over.

He thrust his hips down a few times and in an instant both were hard again and they broke away to moan. Cas moved his hand down to grip both of them in one hand to thrust and fist and just _move,_ anything to connect harder with his boyfriend. Dean groaned and screwed his eyes shut in ecstasy, Cas’s hand on him, Cas’s dick moving with his was amazing, but he wanted to make good on his promise.

“Cas…” he rasped out and Cas read him perfectly. He started moving down Dean, but the other boy stopped him. “No way, you don’t get to have all the fun.”

“I’m going to have you in my mouth Winchester.” Cas growled out and started moving again.

“Well I’m blowing you first Novak.” They both glared at one another until Cas huffed out.

“Fine.” He moved and turned and soon his head was resting on Dean’s inner thigh and he could feel Dean’s breath on his shaft. “Happy now?”

“The second time I’ve ever blown someone and already I’m 69ing it. Kinky.” Dean laughed, but it turned into a whimper of pleasure when he felt Cas’s thick lips around his head. Not wanting to be left out of the fun he started kissing Cas’s length and precum shot out of Cas’s tip. He licked it up, working his tongue into Cas’s slit and he felt Cas shudder around his cock. He wrapped his hands around perfect hips and sank his fingers under Cas’s sweatband.

Cas mirrored Dean’s movements and grew bolder with each suck of Dean. He moved his fingers from Dean’s hips and back slowly until he was massaging firm flesh. Dean jerked in his mouth, but this time Castiel was prepared and he swallowed until his nose was pressed firmly into Dean’s balls. He pulled back and sucked milking his boyfriend and loving every second of it. Dean mimicked his movements on Cas’s shaft and the boy saw stars. He knew he didn’t have long so he was going to have to speed up on Dean if they were to come together.

He hollowed his cheeks and massaged back to the cleft between Dean’s ass and the boy gasped around him. His fingers slowly started to tease between his boyfriend’s cheeks and when he found a ring of muscle Dean was thrusting wildly and sucking as hard as he could. He hummed around Cas’s cock and the boy started coming wildly so Cas pushed the tip of his finger into Dean and scraped his teeth against Dean’s length. And that was all it took. They both shot into one another’s mouths grunting and groaning and thrusting and sucking. Neither wanted to let go so they pulled slower and slower until they were soft and sated. Cas was the first to pull away and he turned so he could crawl up Dean. They kissed slowly and neither seemed interested to move further than tonsil tennis.

“Uhh,” Cas groaned as Dean hopped into his pants, “We probably missed breakfast.” Dean gave him a sloppy grin as he pulled his henley on.

“Well I could always go for thirds.” He leaned in and buried his nose in Cas’s, now clothed, crotch.

“Dean!” Cas laughed and tried to push at sandy hair but Dean was too strong. “Dean! We have to get to classes and my bag is in the Ravenclaw tower.” He felt Dean’s groan and the boy pulled away. They both stood and walked hand in hand towards the castle.

“You should run with me’n Sammy sometime. He’s not dangerous,” Dean read Cas’s face, “That time was rare, I’ve never seen him that bad since Dad died…” his voice dropped and Cas squeezed his hand.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“How hard was it?” Dean looked at him funny, but Cas forgot for a moment when he saw they came just in time to grab the last of breakfast.

“How hard was what?” He asked as they stuffed their faces as quickly as they could.

“Becoming an animagus?”

“Oh, uh,” Dean scratched his head and thought as hard as he could, “I’ve been able to change since I was about six…um I guess it was a bit hard at the beginning, but it’s just become natural. Why?”

“Well, um I was just wondering,” Castiel didn’t want to share just now how he’d thought over and over what it would be like to change with Dean and run with him. The gong rang and Dean shoveled more food in his mouth and swallowed without hardly chewing.

Cas was about to run out of the hall to grab his bag and get to class when a hand stopped him. He looked back and Dean smirked his gaze raking down Cas’s body slowly. He said nothing but kissed Cas’s temple still with a hint of dirty in his eyes. He waved Cas off and the boy remembered where he was and started running in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

“Cas!” Sam caught up with him and held out his bag. “I brought you clothes,” the luminous eyes looked apologetic, Dean and Cas may have gotten back together but Sam still kept his distance.

“Thanks!” Cas ducked into a bathroom and changed as quickly as he could. The Winchester twin was still waiting for him when he came out.

“Sam,” Cas started and the glowing eyes looked at him hesitantly, “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Dean and I have been spending so much time together we’ve not seen you.”

“Castiel…I’m not pissed about you taking my brother. I’m pissed that you broke up with my brother.”

Cas had nothing to say, he was blown over that he’d been that stupid. Of course Sam would be angry at him, it was idiotic that Sam would be happy with him. “I overreacted and was stupid.” He opened his palms, “Forgive me for hurting your brother?”

“Dean may have forgiven you, but you didn’t see him. You weren’t with him. You didn’t see how much pain he was in.” Cas looked down, he didn’t care if he was late for class. He had to prove himself to Sam.

“I know.” He said softly, stopping Sam’s anger. “I was so angry and selfish. I will spend the rest of my life crawling behind him if that would make it up to him. I would do anything for him and I’m still in awe that he had it in his heart to forgive me. I will never be good enough for him, and I know I will never be worthy of him. But I will spend every moment of my being trying to prove my worth and gratitude.”

Sam nodded and they rushed when they saw they were the last in the hall. They made it into Charms as the last gong was ringing and Cas worried the hour away wondering if Sam forgave him too. He hurried through charming his bread to toast itself, and was so distracted he burnt it.

“Interesting lesson?” Dean had Charms just after the Ravenclaws so he was waiting outside the classroom. Cas reeked of sulfur and Dean wrinkled his nose when he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll see you at Potions,” he murmured.

Sam watched the exchange and smiled when his twin hit him on the shoulder. Cas kept his head down when Dean went into the room, he wasn’t going to make the first move until Sam let him know what side he was on.

“Ok,” He said softly. “You make him happy, I can’t argue with that.” He turned to go but Cas stopped him.

“Are you still angry?”

“I’ll never stop being angry, Cas, he was heartbroken.” The other boy nodded and Sam spoke quickly, “But, I’ll get over it. When I see how happy he is I’ll get over it.” He still moved away and Cas jogged to keep up with him.

“Then can we still be friends?”

“W-what?”

“You’re my friend, Sam. I may have made mistakes in the past but I hope we can be friends.”

“I uh, well, I guess, but….”

“Sam what’s bothering you?”

“I lost control. I could have hurt you.” Sam finally let go. “I should have gotten to the forest, if it hadn’t been you, and you were able to get Dean…but I could have easily killed you.”

“Sam.” Cas was gentle and Sam stopped. “Dean told me a little of what happened. It sounded like you losing control is rare.” Sam nodded vehemently, “Alright, then next time you feel like you’re losing control then you get me or Dean and we’ll take care of you.”

“Castiel…” Sam refused to believe him.

“Fine, then do one thing for me.”

“I’m not going to forgive you because you blackmailed me.”

“No, not that, I want you to train me.”

“Train you?’

“I want to become an animagus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's mostly just sexy fun time, but ;) I like it! And oooh Cas is to become an animagus? What animal should he be?


	13. Stuck Like Glue

Dean felt like a dirty whore all day. He was sure everyone was looking at him differently, he’d blown Cas twice this morning and he was sure every student knew. He had to have been giving off the scent of sex and arousal. Everyone had to know. But when no one said anything and he slid easily next to the Weasley twins and Fred and George didn’t even smirk he figured he got away with it.

But then as Charms passed along he wanted to say _something_. He’d just had a, what was it called, an important life experience? And he wanted someone to know it. But then he didn’t really want to talk about his sex life either…

Still though someone should know about the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Fred leaned in when Flitwick had passed out three slices of bread to all of them.

“You can’t stop smiling mate.” George added as he took a bite of his bread and earned a shout from Flitwick.

“Let me guess, this has something to do with the lovely Castiel.” Dean’s smile grew and both redheads beamed.

“I do believe the relationship reached, ah, another level brother.” They both smirked and Dean blushed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Dean,” Fred grinned throwing his arm around the sandy haired boy, “Trewalny could tell and she’s crazy as a bat.” Dean laughed and they were shushed again by a growingly annoyed Flitwick.

“Let us know if we need to, ah, vacate the fifth year room.” George said as they walked out of the Charms room.

“What?” Dean saw the dirty looks, “No! It’s not like that, not yet!”

“What do you mean, not yet?” Fred threw his hands up, “Nope, I don’t want to know.” The three laughed and went to the Great Hall for an early lunch.

***

“You want to do what?” Sam was incredulous.

“I want to become an animagus. I want to run with you and Dean, and I want…” Sam stared at Cas with an open mouth. “I know it’s stupid, I’m nowhere near as talented as you and Dean, forget it.”

“No, Cas, wait, I was just surprised. You can easily do the spell, but I just didn’t think you wanted…” Sam let his voice fall off.

“You think I could easily do the spell?”

“Oh yeah, it’ll take work, but you can do it.”

“Can we start now?” They had an hour and half break before Transfiguration and both had finished their homework for the weekend.

“Uh sure, let’s find a room.” They found an empty classroom and Cas pulled his wand out. “No, um,” Sam stopped when he saw Cas’s wand. “We’re gonna start without wands. You have to kind of feel it.” He waved his hands apologetically, “I don’t know how to explain it, every wizard has an animal inside them, you have to find yours and connect with it. Just clear your mind.” He walked around Cas as he closed his eyes and tried to find whatever it was Sam was trying to get him to connect with.

“Sam I can’t.”

“Close your eyes.” Cas huffed and did as Sam commanded. “Now concentrate. You’re running through the forest with me just ahead of you and Dean alongside. We’re in our animal forms. What do you look like?” Cas tried to picture but he saw nothing and he told Sam as such.

“We’ll take it slow.” Sam said patiently, they worked for a while longer until the gong signaled them to go to class.

“It was a dumb idea.” Cas said dejectedly as they walked into McGonagal’s classroom with the Slytherns.

“Oh so you’re going to give up after, what an hour and a half? Is my brother so easy to give up on?” And those were the magic words. Cas was able to pay attention a little better in Transfiguration, but once they got to working on transforming a flower into a perfect glass replica he did the spell quickly and then worked on Sam’s advice. He pictured Dean running ahead of him, his golden fur bobbing through the forest and like a puzzle piece it clicked and Sam looked over and saw glowing blue eyes and pupils the size of pinpricks. It was gone in a flash but Sam beamed.

“What were you thinking of?”

“Your brother,” Cas said simply and Sam groaned.

“Promise me one thing, Castiel, if we’re gonna be friends.”

“Ok…”

“Promise me you won’t talk about what you and my brother get up to when you’re…alone…” Cas grinned darkly and his eyes flashed again.

“I promise, however I can’t stop your brother from touching me, nor will I stop touching him.”

“I suppose that’s as fair as we’re gonna get.” Sam conceded. “Now Dean and I normally run on Friday night, you’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“Thanks, we ran this morning…” the way Cas’s eyes glazed over Sam thought whatever his brother and boyfriend did that morning it wasn’t all running.

“Whatever,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Well, continue practicing think about the things I told you. You remember that Transfiguration spell we learned a few months back working on changing a goblet into a bird?” Cas nodded, “Well the animagus spell is like that. You have to think about transforming yourself.” Cas nodded again and they made their way to Potions.

“Sam,” Cas stopped the boy just outside the dungeon classroom. “Promise not to tell Dean?” Sam gave him a funny look but nodded just the same.

“Heya Sam, Cas,” Dean beamed when the two slid in on both sides of him. He squeezed Cas’s hand under the table. Some professors didn’t mind if the couple shared a welcome kiss, but Snape seemed to hate it with a passion.

They listened quietly as Snape droned on about poisons and antidotes and it seemed of the five at their table (Fred and George naturally joining them) Dean was the only one able to follow the complex equations of ingredients.

When they broke away to start working on their poisons Snape actually stopped at their table.

“Mr. Winchester,” he whispered and Dean looked up.

“Yes Sir?”

“What made you think to add the monkswood while you were stirring?”

“Uh, monkswood thickens too fast so it is easier to control the change in density if you stir as you add the leaves.”

“Interesting decision,” Snape glided past them and Dean breathed out. The other four boys looked at him in awe.

“I’ve never seen Snape talk to anyone like that outside his own house, mate.” George said.

Dean shrugged, “I like Potions, they just come naturally to me.” When they turned in their potions Snape’s lips curled so slightly that Dean would swear to anyone that he was smiling.

“Well I know who’s homework I’ll be looking at this weekend,” Fred stretched, “What’s for supper I’m starved.” George told him and his twin groaned. “I feel a trip to the kitchens coming on chaps,” they waved the Winchester twins and Cas off as they loped away from the Great Hall.

“Are you going for a run?” Cas watched Dean put away two steak and kidney pies and the boy looked ready to burst. But he nodded all the same and Cas laughed and kissed his cheek. “Well I’m going to study.” He looked at Sam who rolled his eyes and moved toward the Great Hall doors.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“One run like that a day is enough for me, although,” he dropped his voice and caught Dean’s disappointed eyes. “Our after run activities…well that can happen any hour, over and over, all the time.” Dean grinned, a look of sheer joy in his eyes. “Go on your brother is waiting for you.” Dean groaned but did as he was told. Cas walked with him to the door and was about to walk up the stairs when Sam called out to him.

“When you, uh, when it takes hold you’re gonna want space.” Cas’s eyes went wide and he gave a shaky smile.

“You think I’m that far? After one day?!” Cas wanted to hope but he didn’t think he would progress that fast.

Sam shrugged, “I don’t think there’s ever been a twin with a familiar before. Dean may not be the same as me, but he’s no run of the mill wizard. Maybe he has magic like mine and he’s bonding with you.” Cas let that sink in. “Think about it, you didn’t even have to try at Transfiguration today, and I’ve been watching, your magic is changing.”

“Are you coming or am I going to have to get the tea and cakes out?” Dean called and Sam waved. Cas walked slowly back to his dorm thinking about Sam’s last words.

“Gabe?” His brother looked up from a complicated star chart and put his quill down when he saw Cas’s serious face.

“Have you noticed…? I mean you know me…we’ve been brothers for a long time…” Gabriel tried not to laugh but Cas didn’t notice.

“Yeah, Cassie we’ve been brothers a long time.” Gabriel tried to keep his serious face on.

“Shut up.” Gabe laughed and Castiel glared at him. “What I’m trying to say is that have you noticed me, have you seen me change in any way?”

“Cassie are you trying to tell me you’re pregnant?”

“Fuck off.” Cas stood to go but his brother pulled him back down.

“Castiel what is this all about?” His joking was gone and he looked with concern at his brother. “Are you and Dean ok?”

“Yeah, we’re fine I think I might be falling for him, but that’s not the point.” Cas missed Gabe’s proud smile.

“What is the point?”

“I mean have you seen me change since I…since Dean and I…” Cas faltered and his brother took over.

“Yeah, I mean Cas you’ve opened up. We were worried about you, Michael, Luci, and I. We were worried that you didn’t have any friends , you were more worried about grades and studying. We never saw you hang out with people. But now…you aren’t in the library all the time and you’re more fun to be around.” He punched Cas’s arm lightly. “Is that what you’re asking?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Castiel.” Gabe read his brother’s downcast eyes. “Are you worried about something?”

“No! I mean I like Dean a lot, he’s fantastic, but is he changing me for the better?” Gabe smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Cas, does Dean like you?” He couldn’t stop his happy bubble in his gut when Cas nodded without question. “And you like him, so whatever changes you may be feeling then they’re all good. Are you, have you…” Cas looked into his brother’s green eyes, “Have you two had sex?” Gabe was going to get through this as quickly as he could.

“No!” Cas really didn’t want to talk about sex with his brother.

“Have you, fucking shit, have you had the talk?”

“Oh hell Gabriel,” Cas groaned, “Can you make this any more awkward? Yes, mom gave it to me when I came out five years ago.”

“Well make sure he doesn’t push you. You have to move at the pace you’re comfortable at.”

“Gabriel,” Cas groaned.

“I’m not talking about sex! Ok I am talking about sex, but I’m talking about how he should treat you. Just be sure he respects you and shit.” His good humor returned when Cas grumbled. “And always use protection, though I wouldn’t mind having a niece or nephew just wait until you graduate before you get pregnant.”

“I’m not getting pregnant!” Cas said loudly enough that half the room looked at them. Gabriel almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Cas rolled his eyes and tried to rise as dignified as he could and walked up to his dorm. He thought about what Sam said and then what Gabe said (before he turned into an annoying brother) as he lay on his bed.

Was Dean filled with a special magic? That was easy to believe, Dean was astounding at spells, magic came as easy to him as Sam despite his near constant complaints about homework. Was Dean’s magic blending with his? Cas thought back at last year, he was always advanced at homework, but spells? He had to practice and work hard to get his spellwork to be right. But now? Sam was right he hadn’t even thought about the transfiguration spell today and got it right on the first try. Then there was what Gabe said. Dean really cared about Cas and Cas did for him so any changes Dean caused in Cas would be good ones. Right?

His mind worked it through and agreed, everything was logical, and he came to the one conclusion: if Dean was changing him that was good. But would Dean feel the same way? Would he still want Cas when he found out they were forced together because of some bond? If Dean found out that he was stuck with Cas would he resent their relationship because he had no choice but to be in it?

He tried to get his mind off Dean’s reaction and started envisioning what Sam had told him. He imagined him in his animal form and he started to feel _something_. His body didn’t change but his vision did. He sat in the dark room and after practice he could see everything sharply.

When Sam came in he could see Cas’s new eyes clearly in the dark and he heard a deep purr reminding him of his own.

“Cas?” The noise stopped and the eyes flicked out.

“Yeah Sam?”

“Nothing,” Sam grinned, he felt better after a run, “How’s practice?” Cas flicked his eyes on purpose now and Sam smiled widely that Cas could see clearly. “You keep that up it won’t be long now.”

***

It took exactly five weeks. Cas and Dean had gone “running” eight more times. It’d been hard to get alone time with O.W.L.S. coming up and trying to study constantly. Dean had even stopped running by himself every morning because he was getting too swamped. They spent more time in the library studying than giving into their libidos but neither complained too much.

Cas lost it when Dean brought out his headphones and music. He’d worked out a spell so his battery wouldn’t die and another to cut the cord, but still it was a sight. Cas spent half an hour playing with them and nearly refused to give them up, only conceding them when Dean promised to give him a pair of his own.

So they worked on homework and studied for exams and Cas spent every night after curfew practicing with Sam in the common room. He was exhausted but Dean was worth it.

The only thing Cas didn’t tell anyone was that he wasn’t sleeping. After everything, the studying with Dean, the practicing with Sam, none of it mattered because when he put his head down on the pillow images of Dean telling him he didn’t care they had a bond or whatever, he was going to leave Cas. He hated that Cas had pushed him into a corner and forced him into a relationship he didn’t want. The visions were getting worse and worse and without even realizing it he was pulling away from Dean.

He would make up excuses about studying in his common room, or that he was too tired, or that he was tutoring first years. He just couldn’t see Dean and be reminded that he was forcing the boy into this relationship.

“Cas…” Dean whined when Cas had yet another excuse as to why he couldn’t be with Dean that night. “Can you at least eat with us?” Sam gave a comforting smile, he knew his friend wasn’t sleeping but he didn’t know the reason. Dean grinned when Cas sat down, not as close as he would like, but he still sat down. It was Thursday and the first time Cas had shared a meal with him all week.

“Now I know you’re busy, but what about a run after we’re done eating? We can go quickly, and…” he had a hundred excuses and started listing them off but stopped when Cas nodded. Castiel was going to have to get this over with. Dean beamed and Cas’s heart broke into millions of pieces. It was going to kill him when Dean walked away. But, he reminded himself, it was his right and his choice. He picked at his food not really wanting to eat anything and Dean noticed. He refused to say anything and sent a signal to his twin to take off. Sam nodded and rose silently easing away without Cas noticing (he was too busy staring and playing with his spaghetti).

“Cas,” Dean was gentle and took his boyfriend’s hands in his. He couldn’t help but notice how Cas trembled, and not in a good way, at his touch. “You wanna tell me what’s up?”

“You’re going to leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no animals yet! Thanks for all the guesses they were really good and I have a great oneshot idea from them!


	14. Lots of Fur

“I’m going to what now?”

“I’ve done something terrible and once you find out what it is you’ll hate me and you’ll leave me.” Dean’s insides turned to ice at Cas’s despairing words.

“What did you do?” he didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to know, but at least his knowing would be far better than his imagining. “Did you…did you cheat on me?”

“No!” Cas seemed insulted by the question. “I would never…I lo—I couldn’t ever cheat on you.” Cas refused to look up but at least he wasn’t pulling his hands away.

“Castiel,” Dean was gentle, he leaned in and down trying to catch Cas’s eyes. “What is it? You can tell me anything baby.”

“I, uh, I…how does a familiar bond with their witch or wizard?”

“What?” Dean was completely taken aback by the question. Cas refused to speak and Dean thought hard about what his father had told them years ago. “Um, well their magic kind of just blends and each becomes stronger. Then there’s some kind of sign, but my dad didn’t tell.”

“Can a wizard bond with a familiar without the familiar’s consent?”

“No,” that his father made clear, “Both of them have to want it.”

“Can a familiar bond with another wizard if they want? I mean can they leave their first wizard and move on?”

“Uhh, I don’t think so…? I mean I’m pretty sure once they bond it’s pretty profound and shit. Why all these questions?” The hall was almost empty but neither noticed when tears came to Cas’s eyes. Dean started to panic when his boyfriend really started crying.

“Cas, baby, talk to me, please babe talk to me.” Tears pricked Dean’s eyes as well when he saw the despair in Cas’s face. “Please, you can’t leave me again, I’ll do anything.” This only made Castiel cry harder and Dean was at a total loss.

“S-stop being so n-nice,” Cas hiccupped.

“Um, ok, you’re really ugly and bad at sports…?” Cas laughed slightly through his tears and Dean felt better. “You smell awful, like a troll, and when you cry you get all blotchy, wait I actually like that about you.” Cas smiled a bit more and Dean kissed his cheek. “What is this all about?” he asked again and finally Cas relented and took a calming breath.

“Sam thinks you and I b-bonded. H-he said you might not be a familiar but your magic is strong and works like his. And we talked and h-he thinks we bonded our magic.” Dean thought for a while which only made Cas panic more. He was right all along, Dean hated the idea that he had bonded with Cas and he wanted Cas to be gone.

“I’ll g-go,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I s-stole your magic w-without even asking! You d-don’t want t-to b-be bonded with m-me,” Cas took a calming breath, if he was going to get through this he was going to be able to at least fucking speak. “You didn’t ask to be bonded, if that’s what this is, and you would resent me when you wanted to leave.” He kept his eyes downcast and closed his eyes in pain when Dean pulled his hand away. His tears flowed again when he heard Dean shift and move away from the bench.

He let out a noise of surprise when strong hands came to his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Dean looking at him forcefully. He was kneeling behind Cas and his entire body was filled with an intense energy.

“I’m only going to say this once,” he said softly his hands never leaving Cas’s face but massaging his tear stained cheeks gently, “I have just as much say in this relationship as you do, and there is nothing you can do that will make me stop wanting you. I will never feel forced into this, or into you, and I know I’m never going to want to leave.” He kissed Cas forcefully, “Do you understand?” He kissed harder and Cas cried matching the intensity. “Do you understand?”

Cas nodded and Dean held him into his shoulder. He let out a breath as Cas calmed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. As Cas stayed quiet Dean contemplated being a familiar. It was something Sam had brought up several times and one that Dean had just waved off. He was nothing special, he just happened to be the twin of a familiar that being the only thing making him rare. But he thought about what Cas said, that they had bonded. Had his magic gotten stronger since he’d met Cas? Sure spells became easier, but he thought that was just because he was taking lessons on a regular basis and not constantly running for his life. He would have to test more spells to try out Cas and Sam’s theory.

But now he had more important things to think about. He started kissing all over Cas’s tearstained face and licking the salt lines clean. Castiel sighed falling into the feeling Dean was giving him.

“Cas I’m never gonna stop wanting you, I could never resent you for something you didn’t even try and do. Familiar magic is unpredictable and if we did bond it wasn’t because you sought it out. Besides,” he kissed Cas strongly to show the boy how honest his next words were. “I would be fucking honored to be bonded with you.”

“W-what?” Dean gave him a look like he thought Cas was being an idiot.

“You,” he kissed Cas’s hands, “Are the greatest person I’ve ever known.” He kissed up Cas’s arms and started in on a perfect neck. “I’m in awe of you,” he moved up Cas’s jaw and connected foreheads, “I,” it was now or never but Dean felt oddly calm, this was _right_ , “I love you, Castiel Novak.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yup,” Dean kissed his boyfriend passionately, “No hope for me.” He kissed again, “I’m head over heels,” more kisses. “You’re stuck with me.” His kiss this time started slow, it was still wet from Cas’s tears but he ignored Cas’s sadness to fill him with his love. He cupped Cas’s face and slowly pushed his tongue in pulling his boyfriend into the deep kiss. Their teeth crashed together and forgot the world around them, Cas pulled at Dean’s hair and Dean continued to massage his face. They hummed when Cas pushed his tongue deep in Dean’s mouth licking the back corners of the hot cavern. Neither wanted to break away, but they had to when they were close to passing out.

“Dean,” Cas dropped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and traced a finger on his chest. “I love you too.” He whispered and Dean cupped his face in joy. “I’m not just saying it because you said it, I wanted to tell you for a while, I realized I loved you so much when I thought I would lose you, I can’t lose you I love you so much.” Dean stopped Cas’s babbling with another kiss.

“Castiel, I love you.” He kissed softly again, “I love that you talk on and on, and I love that you’re nervous, and I love you.” He pulled Cas up and they held one another in the darkening hall. “C’mon let’s get out of here.” He tugged at Cas’s hand and they started walking away.

“Dean…?”

“Yeah?” Cas looked hesitant but pressed on.

“Can we go somewhere, just for a while…”

“I thought you were busy,” Dean teased and Cas smiled weakly.

“I know, I’ve been a bad boyfriend,” he said softly, “Please, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean cupped the brunet’s face again, “You can ask anything of me, baby, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Canyouchange?”

“You want me to…change…?” and Cas nodded. “Why?”

“I love you in your human form,” Cas circled his fingers in Dean’s palms. “And I love you in your wolf form too…you’re warm and you make me comfortable.” Dean beamed and pulled at Cas’s hand.

“C’mon we’ll go to the movie theatre.” They got to the darkened room and Dean quickly stripped and soon a golden wolf was with Cas. He sat and looked at Cas waiting for the boy to make the first move. He was surprised when the brunet tackled him knocking him over, they wrestled and Dean was brought down on his back with Cas’s fingers deep in the fur covering his stomach. He groaned and sighed at the awesome feeling and wiggled so he could lick Cas’s face.

Cas laughed and felt better than he had in weeks with Dean nipping at him and having a look of sheer happiness on his wolf face. He rubbed Dean more and became addicted to the soft, golden fur.

“Wait here,” he whispered and grabbed blankets and pillows, throwing them on Dean. He barked in annoyance and Cas laughed. He had to lean on a chair as his laughter nearly threw him to the ground as there was no longer a wolf but a struggling, lumpy bundle of blankets. It looked as if the pillows and blankets were fighting against one another and Cas felt fresh tears when he heard his terrifying boyfriend growl in frustration. A tail wagged between blankets and Dean’s head popped out panting and more tears came to Cas’s eyes.

“Here,” he knelt and pulled the blankets and soon the wolf was free and licking him. Dean put a paw on Cas’s shoulder to push him down, “Wait,” Cas pulled off his shirt until he was topless so he could feel more of Dean’s warm fur.

Dean started panting, and it wasn’t because he was warm. Cas’s chest had muscle and definition, his skin seemed to glow in the dark room and Dean came up looking in his eyes. Without looking away from blue orbs he slipped his tongue out and licked a wet stripe up Cas’s chest and the boy shuddered. He ran his large tongue over more of Cas’s muscles.

“Oh fuck Dean,” Cas moaned when the rough tongue found one of his nipples. “Hey,” he pulled Dean’s face up and looked at him, “I’m really tired…” Dean rubbed his face into Cas’s neck and pushed him down into the blankets and pillows. He curled up across Cas’s chest and sighed when a lazy hand came and rubbed his ears.

“I haven’t been sleeping,” Cas sounded apologetic, “I was worried about us, and now…” his voice was sleepy and Dean looked at him blinking slowly telling Castiel it was ok with him if he fell asleep. He felt hands wrap around him and soon Cas’s deep breathing was filling the air. Dean sighed heavily and fell asleep right with his love.

***

“Uhhgh,” Cas woke with a wolf asleep on his chest. He checked his wristwatch and groaned again. “Dean…” he pushed at a fuzzy shoulder and the beast grunted. “Dean, c’mon I’m hungry,” in a second a naked boy was laying on top of him. “Oh, Dean…” Cas was inarticulate when the boy sucked a large mark on his chest. Dean pulled away when he heard Cas’s stomach rumble loudly.

“Hungry babe?”

“Only for you,” they both laughed as Dean pulled them up. Their kiss was interrupted when Cas’s stomach growled again.

“Let’s get you food,” they kissed softly and Dean got dressed while Cas pulled his shirt back on.

“So would it be all right if I joined you two for a run?” Cas sat across Dean and Sam at the Griffyndor table. He looked at Sam while Dean was filling his plate with food. The boy’s eyes widened when Cas nodded and he coughed on his pumpkin juice.

“Yeah, it’s fine with me,” he wheezed out as Dean slapped his back.

“Uh, ok,” Dean laughed as he hit his brother. “This is what you get for eating rabbit food all the time bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam coughed out, “Well we have double potions last, so why don’t we all grab an early dinner and hit the forest before dusk?” The couple nodded and the first gong rang out. Dean was on his way to DADA and Cas and Sam for Rune Studies. Both were near the same area so the three walked together.

“Dean!” the twins stopped looking at Cas who was fuming. “You shed all over me!” He rubbed his pants that were covered with blond fur. Dean laughed and Sam waved his wand and the fur disappeared.

“Hey!” Dean grumbled. He threw his arm around his brother and boyfriend. He ruffled both their heads and walked off to his classroom.

“You’re going to have to teach me that spell,” Cas said as he patted his pants.

“Yeah dude, he sheds all the time.” They both laughed, “So you’re ready?” Cas flashed his eyes and threw a feral grin full of sharp teeth at his friend. “I’m guessing you’re ready.” He heard a deep rumble in Cas’s chest and just prayed lessons would move fast enough.

“Castiel,” they were both waiting for Dean’s class to end. Cas looked expectantly at his friend, “There’s one more thing you should know, it’s easy to lose yourself in your animal instinct. When you feel yourself slipping change back,” Cas nodded and shushed Sam when they saw Dean coming out of his classroom shaking his head.

“It’s like he thinks we’re gonna get attacked every time we turn around.” He grumbled as he held Cas’s hand. They walked to the greenhouses to drop Dean off at Herbology and then Cas and Sam went off to study.

They worked on preparing for O.W.L.S. for an hour and a half and Cas jumped when Dean came up and kissed his neck.

“Sorry babe,” he laughed softly, “You two ready for lunch?” He helped them pack up and ignoring Cas’s protests he took his boyfriend’s bag and carried it.

“I can do that.” He mumbled, earning a kiss on his temple.

“I know, but isn’t that what you’re supposed to do for your boyfriend, carry things and shit?” Sam laughed and the couple rolled their eyes at him.

“Yes, you are an excellent boyfriend, but next time I get to carry your things and shit.”

They ate and talked about Potions and the upcoming final task. It was hard to ignore the Quidditch pitch covered with a maze of hedges, the plants had grown to about three quarters Dean’s height.

“I’ll bet they’re gonna stock it with a bunch of monsters and spells and things the champions will have to overcome.” Dean said with an overly full mouth.

“Should be interesting to watch, Gabe has always been fast on his feet.” Cas commented.

“Oh so you wanna wager?” Dean got a dangerous look on his face and Cas matched the cocky grin.

“My brother against Potter?” Dean nodded. “You’re on, what’s the prize?” Dean smiled darkly an easy dirty glint covering his entire face.

“I think we’ll figure something out.” He licked his lips and dragged his eyes slowly up and down Cas’s body. Every centimeter he looked at burned and Cas wanted to suck his boyfriend down right there.

“Guys! Enough with the eye sex!” Sam woke them up and they grinned together. They all walked to the dungeons for Potions and worked for three hours on an extremely difficult poison.

“Well that was fun!” Dean stretched and held his arms behind his head as they walked out of Snape’s classroom.

“Only because you’re the best at Potions,” Cas grumbled, he kissed Dean’s forehead. They ate an early dinner quickly each bouncing with energy. Dean was over the moon that Cas was accepting of Sam in his other form, and that Sam was finally opening up. Sam was excited about running with a new person, Dean was great and could take a hit but Sam was easily one third larger and he was worried about hurting his twin. Now he had Cas and he couldn’t wait to see Dean’s face when he saw Cas in his new form.

Cas was just excited to let loose and let go of his carefully guarded control.

“I should change…” Cas rose from the table and Dean tried to go with him. “I’ll meet you two in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. Finish your pie.” He ordered softly walking away and Sam just laughed.

“What?”

“You’ll do whatever he tells you won’t you?” Dean huffed giving Sam his answer. “Aww you’re adorable, bet you even play fetch.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam laughed again when he watched Dean pace waiting for his boyfriend.

“Maybe he’s already in the forest?” Dean growled at his stupid boyfriend and stupid brother. Sam led him to the forest and Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Cas’s robe hanging on a tree.

“Cas?” He called into the darkness and his blood froze when he heard a dark growl in the trees. “Sammy?” He turned and Sam had already lost his clothes and a large tiger stood next to him. “Really?!” He threw up his hands and glared at the yellowish eyes, “Right out in the open, what if someone saw you?!” Sam just nuzzled his head into Dean’s chest almost knocking him over. “Whatever, bitch, but I’m not changing out here right in the fucking open.”

He jogged a bit into the tree line but the deep rumble came again. He followed the sound and looked up and saw glowing eyes in a tree above him. Everything was so black and before he could change and get his better wolf eyes the thing pounced and knocked Sam over.

“Sammy!” He shouted and started pulling at his clothes. He was in his boxers when he finally stopped to see what exactly attacked his brother.

It was a giant panther. Not as big as Sam, but larger than average. It was pure muscle and absolutely gorgeous. Its sleek black fur mesmerized Dean but he had to save his brother as the two cats wrestled on the ground. They were growling and rumbling and Dean pulled at the last of his clothes and instantly he was in wolf mode.

Without hesitating he jumped in and bit the panther hard on the right haunch. The beast howled out and swiped at Dean knocking him over. The knock wasn’t particularly painful, but the panther was strong and Dean was hit hard enough to let go.

“Fucking hell Dean!” Cas turned around and looked at his naked thigh, “Did you have to bite me so damn hard?” He swatted at Dean’s head and the wolf panted hard when he took in his naked boyfriend. Wait. Naked boyfriend?

“What the hell Cas?”

“I wasn’t hurting him! Could you have stopped for one fucking second to see that we were just playing?!” Cas was still holding his thigh which was bleeding. He stepped gingerly on his right leg and winced.

“Well did you really think pouncing down from a fucking tree branch and bringing him down was the way to go?” Sam yawned and started to groom his paws watching the argument take place in front of him.

“Dean he’s a fucking tiger, I think he can handle himself!” Cas went for his wand but then remembered it was at the forest edge, there was no way he was going to walk naked out there. “Give me your wand.”

“Huh?”

“Give me your fucking wand, I’m going to heal these bite marks.” Dean growled and threw his wand at his idiot boyfriend. Cas prodded his ass gently and the cuts closed, the pain easing away. Dean forgot his anger as he watched his boyfriend’s naked ass in fascination.

“W-what?” he woke up after Cas said something.

“I said stop ogling me you pervert.” Dean’s grin turned feral and he walked closer to Castiel.

“What are you gonna do about it Novak?” Cas rose his eyebrows but was nearly knocked over by Dean. “You’re an animagus!! When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Catches on fast, doesn’t he?” Cas said dryly to Sam who yawned and stretched.

“Shut up, when did you learn to do this?”

“I asked Sam to teach me a few weeks ago.”

“You learned this in a couple weeks?!”

“I told you, your magic probably has bonded with me.” Sam finally lost it and swatted at both of them. Cas smirked and stretched, “I thought we were going to run?”

He didn’t wait for an answer but changed quickly and tackled Sam again. Dean watched this time and saw how the two easily played with one another. Sam seemed happy and Dean changed hopping on top of the fur pile.

They rolled and growled and nipped until they were all sweaty and panting. Cas was the first to recover he made a playful noise and started off running through the forest, and holy damn he was addicted. The cool air made him feel alive, and he felt new muscles give him extra power. Every step was deliberate and he felt so different in this form. He didn’t even have to look when his new senses told him Dean was on his left and Sam on his right. He flattened his body on the ground when Sam pounced on him and used all his power and jumped into the tree above him.

His rumbling purr sounded like a chuckle as Dean barked up the tree. He wiggled his tail, another new sensation, and yawned as Dean scratched up the tree trunk. He playfully swatted down a few times which Dean ducked easily. What they both forgot was Sam, who came up behind Cas and scared him out of the tree. Dean fell over backwards and wiggled, if wolves were able to laugh the noises Dean was making would be described as just that.

Cas rose as dignified as he could and knocked the wolf over with his head. He turned on Sam and they wrestled more. When they were both exhausted Sam stretched and licked Cas’s paw. He rose and ran off in the darkened forest, Cas moved in front of Dean to stop the boy from following. He nuzzled his head into Dean’s chest and purred deeply. Dean growled and licked all over Cas’s face. Cas pulled away and looked intently at his boyfriend. He nodded down giving Dean the message. The wolf looked at him dumbly for a moment, and the panther nodded again.

When he still didn’t understand Cas rolled his eyes and whacked him hard, rolling the wolf over. His instinct whispered something and he licked Dean’s chin to let him know he wasn’t going to hurt him. Dean relaxed and lay on his back and groaned as Cas’s face was buried in the soft fur on his belly. He started writhing when Cas’s rough tongue licked him and he thought he was going to go insane.

“Oh fuck Cas,” he petted the giant cat and it nuzzled his chest, Cas’s purr rumbling through them like an earthquake. This time it was Cas’s turn to lay down on Dean’s chest and he looked majestic in every way.

“So a panther?” Dean rubbed Cas’s ears and the purrs deepened. Cas closed his blue eyes and lost himself in how good it felt to have Dean massaging him. “You didn’t think that I wasn’t around a big enough kitty as it is?” Cas sighed, “Oooh if I bring out a ball of yarn will you chase it?” He laughed at dry eyes. “Hey you made me play fetch I’m just returning the favor.” Cas yawned and stretched regally as if everything was beneath him. “You are such a fucking cat.”

“Any complaints Winchester?”

“Oh hell no,” Dean moaned when Cas came back in human form straddling him and grinding their cocks together. He grabbed Cas’s hips to try and hold on to something and Cas knew he would have bruises but he hardly cared. He felt intense and alive as he slid his shaft along Dean’s.

“Oh Cas,” Dean moaned over and over in a prayer and Cas thrust his hips harder and sweat covered both of them. He ran his hands along Dean’s sides and pushed one hand down to hold their cocks together as he slid his hips back and forth.

“Fuck Dean,” slipped out and he could feel an orgasm building deep inside him. His love and best friend sat up and pushed Cas back so the brunet was lying on the ground. Dean melted their chests together and thrust his hips wildly into Cas’s hand and pulled Cas’s tongue into his mouth. He fucked Cas’s hand and mouth and they moved together as one body of pleasure. Cas moaned around Dean’s tongue and the way he was trembling Dean knew he was close.

He pulled Cas’s legs up around his waist and kissed his boyfriend’s neck sucking large bruises and marking up Cas so no one would guess who he belonged to. He brought his hand down to join Cas’s (because why should he have all the fun?) and they both fucked into open hands. It didn’t take long for his hand to get covered with precum and they shouted out in the dark forest.

“That’s it baby come for me,” Dean squeezed Cas’s shaft hard and thrust his hips again and Cas screamed in pleasure. His shaft vibrated against Dean and it was enough to make him come with a shout. They both blacked out in the amazing feeling and continued to fist one another to continue their high. They were a mess of moans and groans and grunts as hands stilled and Dean collapsed on top of his boyfriend. 

“That was intense,” Cas stroked Dean’s hair, “Do you always feel this high after a run?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean pulled away and stretched. Cas’s closed eyes widened in surprise when he felt a hot tongue on his stomach. He saw golden fur as Dean lapped up all the cum on his stomach and then move to his thighs to continue the bath.

“Don’t bite it!” Dean stopped licking around Cas’s crotch and gave him a dry look. He licked Cas’s shaft clean and then yawned. He changed back into a boy and Cas pushed him down to give him the same bath.

“You could’ve changed,” Dean petted Cas’s hair.

“Mmmh,” Cas’s mouth was muffled as he mirrored Dean’s licking down his boyfriend’s thighs. “Scratchy tongue.”

“I wouldn’t mind a scratch,” Dean winked bringing his hands behind his head, challenging Cas who raised an eyebrow. The gesture was mirrored on his panther’s face and he didn’t break eye contact when he leaned down and licked along Dean’s inner thigh. The boy shuddered and his confidence was gone when he felt white hot pleasure run up his leg. Cas still stayed away from his over sensitive cock but did lick along Dean’s lower abdomen and the boy wiggled under him.

Suddenly Cas was licking fur and he nuzzled his face into Dean’s golden chest. He purred loudly and Dean sighed. They both curled into one another until they were a mess of gold and black fur, and for the second night in two weeks Cas was able to fall asleep with Dean next to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, there Cas is! Thanks to all the comments they really helped me through this chapter and I feel really good about it. Also for those of you wondering: there is a spell to make your clothes transform back and forth with your animal...but since I *coughforgotcough* that we're gonna go with Sam is just in the habit of taking his clothes off to change and Dean now just has a reaaaallllly good reason to get Cas naked. 
> 
> Thanks and love to all! Happy reading and even happier commenting!


	15. After Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late updates! I was suffering from a very bad case of writer's block and I really just didn't like anything I was writing. Probably because this fic is ending and I'm about half done with the next book and I just want to work on that. I hope you like and comments are always loved!

“No.”

“Cas,” Dean wheedled. “Come on, just one kiss.”

“No, Dean I have to study.” Cas refused to look up from his book in the library because he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to that pouting face.

“Hey come on it’s just to help your stress.”

“How kind of you,” Cas said dryly as he swatted Dean’s face away. “Dean I have to work,” he pushed away and felt a huge sigh come from his boyfriend.  “How about this,” Cas held his finger on the word he left off at. “Exams start tomorrow, we study and then after we’re done we go for a very long run.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes lit. They hadn’t been in the forest or changed in weeks getting ready for their O.W.L.S. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Cas said firmly sealing the deal with a kiss.

They went back to studying barely breaking for dinner and then more studying. Dean refused to say he was nervous but he was nervous. He was starting to believe that his spell work was good, but the paper exams scared the hell out of him. Cas assured he would do fine but Dean just shook his head.

“I hope you’re ok with me not being here next year, because they’re gonna kick me out after this exam.” Dean kissed Cas at the Gryffindor entrance and Cas just made a face.

“You’re going to be excellent.”

“Nope,” Dean kissed again.

“Fine, then we make a bet, _when_ you pass I get to blow you first.” Dean laughed and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

“ _If_ I pass you can blow me first, but when I fail you have to promise to visit me on school breaks.” Cas rolled his eyes and pulled away. He had about two minutes to get across the school and into his dorm before breaking curfew.

“Love you,” he waved and Dean repeated the sentiment.

***

“You will have ninety minutes to complete each exam. Today we will be taking herbology, astronomy, and transfiguration. Tomorrow you will take potions, charms, defense against the dark arts and history of magic. After that you will have one day off and then the practical exams will start.” Dean took a deep breath and focused on the paper in front of him.

Cas had said start with the essay before the multiple choice and he was thankful he listened to his boyfriend. He took a moment to find Cas’s messy hair one row over and five chairs in front and he found calm in seeing his boyfriend’s crouched form.

They had a break for lunch before the transfiguration exam and Dean slid a weary arm around Cas’s shoulders. The boy seemed just as fried and they still had one more exam to go.

The next day went the same as the first, Dean’s head swimming with facts about Merlin and sleeping solutions and tap dancing pineapples. When they sat at dinner after the history of magic exam the five were silent. Cas was shocked seeing the Weasley twins so quiet but he was so fried he didn’t really pay much attention.

“Hey, come on,” Dean tugged at Cas’s hand and they went out in the twilight to the benches in the courtyard. Dean sat and pulled his boyfriend down so Cas was straddling him and they tangled together. They kissed and kissed and kissed moving no further as their limited brain power was all but spent.

They kissed until the gong rang out the early curfew warning and Cas pulled away gently.

“Thank you, I needed that.” They connected foreheads and Dean ran his hands up under Cas’s robe to feel his sweater.

“Me too,” Dean nodded. “I heard the upper classmen talking but, wow, that was brutal.”

“You’ll do far better tomorrow, you’ve always been good with your hands.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and twirled his fingers over Cas’s pants.

“Am I?”

“Dean,” Cas arched into the touch but then pulled away, “Come on, we have to stop, we’ll be together after the exams are done.”

“Yeah,” Dean let Cas slide off him and they walked wearily back to their dorms. “I know I should study tonight, but I’m beat.”

“We can study tomorrow, we have the day off.”

“Yeah, ok, but I’m sleeping in, I’ll meet you at the library at 10?” Cas nodded and they kissed once more.

Cas turned out to be right again. Dean had no issues whatsoever when it came to the spellwork exams. He barely had to try with the potions seeing Professor Snape in the background smirking and watching his exam. He nearly slept through the defense exam even performing some more complicated magic after his test was over for the examiner.

What tried his patience was the transfiguration exam.

“Dean Winchester?” An older man came up to him. He had a no nonsense face and a large, white wig.

“Yes, sir, that’s me.” Dean rose from the group of seated students in the hall and followed his tester back. The great hall had been portioned off into several sections and when a student wasn’t called for exam they waited outside the double doors to be called for their next test. The room was a bit louder with spells whizzing by and the occasional bang when something went wrong.

“American?” the tester sat behind his desk and Dean thought he saw a sneer pass the man’s features.

“Yes, sir, my brother and I are exchange students.”

“And you thought you’d get a proper education here at Hogwarts,” it wasn’t a question. It also was a veil where something deeper was lurking.

“Yes, sir.”

“Well let’s see,” the examiner looked at his papers, “We’ll try something easy don’t worry if you can’t do it, I wouldn’t expect you to know spells as advanced as this.” He flicked his wand and a matchstick appeared on the desk. “Change this into a pin if you please.”

“Are you serious?” Dean knew he’d been having an easier time with these exams but, really? A lesson used on first years? _What are you arguing about_ , a voice that sounded annoyingly like Cas’s called out, _if he wants to use simple exam questions because he’s an idiot then just take the simple exam!_

So Dean shrugged and flicked his wand. The man’s eyes widened when he saw the silver point and he thinned his lips.

“This into a painting.” He flicked his wand again and a small tree appeared on his desk.

Just as quickly Dean performed the spell.

Same with the flowers into paper, the water into cream, the glass into ice. Every time he completed a spell Dean was having a harder and harder time denying the growing look of consternation in the man’s eyes.

“This into a goblet,” he produced a white dove and Dean, finally losing his patience, not only transformed the dove into a goblet but the glass bent in the curving shape of the dove’s neck and was etched with feathers.

“But, how,” the man looked as he wrote in his notes. “You’re _American_. You shouldn’t be this advanced.” He scribbled some more and Dean was proud he was able to keep his temper.

“Well, like you said, _sir_ , I’m being educated at Hogwarts.”

“But I’ve never met a well-educated American. Americans and slow and stupid and,” he caught himself and adjusted his robes, “Thank you that will be all.”

“Thank you sir,” without even realizing what he was doing Dean winked and the tester’s wig turned a violent shade of purple. He walked out quickly, trying to hide his glee. “Dean!” Cas was coming out after him. “Did you do that?!”

“What?” Dean was overly innocent and Cas just rolled his eyes. They had one exam left each so they settled back in the waiting area for their turn.

Dean’s tester came out, completely unaware of his newly hued wig and called for Sam.

Dean winked at his twin and Sam, being twins long enough caught his brother’s message. The tester walked away, ignoring the giggles following his wake.

***

“Wait so they didn’t make any more?”

“Nope it was just the fourteen episodes.”

“Well that isn’t fair!”

“They canceled it halfway through filming.” Dean smiled at the enraged boy in his arms. The First Ever and Explicitly Awesome Hogwarts Film Cub had just finished _Firefly_ and the wizard borns were yelling.

“How could they cancel it? That was amazing!”

“Dunno.” Dean kissed Cas’s nose, “When does your family get here?”

“Oh,” Cas looked at his watch, “Uh, now?” He grunted when he was pushed off the couch.

“Damn it Castiel I wanted to be ready and prepared to make a good impression on your family, not show up late!” Dean rose ungracefully and looked down at himself. The other students who weren’t busy walking away watched with amusement.

“Dean you look fine,” Charlie pulled and straightened Dean’s black tee-shirt. She took in Dean’s messy hair from lying on a couch all day. “Well you could look better.” She pulled out her wand and waved it, suddenly Dean’s hair tamed, his shirt was wrinkle free, and the holes in his jeans were gone. “Like Cinderella,” she winked and stated to walk away.

“Hey what about me?”

“I’m the fairy godmother to only one wizard, babe,” she winked back, “Besides they’re your family they already accept you.”

Dean tugged at his shirt nervously and kept running his hand through his hair until all the work Charlie had done was for naught. He fidgeted all the way to the Great Hall and held back terrified when he saw Cas’s family sitting with Gabriel.

The two older boys, Michael and Lucifer looked as different from each other as Cas and Gabe. Lucifer looked like Gabe with sandy hair and grey eyes, and Michael looked like Cas with dark hair, but it seemed none of them had Cas’s startlingly blue eyes. The small woman with them looked more like Gabriel with neat blond hair, but she had blue eyes like Cas. When they got through the doors Cas ran to his mother leaving Dean behind. He hugged her tightly and Dean could only look on as an outsider. It was painfully obvious he was a third wheel and Dean tried not to be resentful that his boyfriend had a family. It wasn’t Cas’s fault he had a mother and brothers and Dean had only his twin. It wasn’t Cas’s fault that Dean was envious the way Cas and the other boys in his dorm went on about their families. Dean was over the moon that he was with Cas, the boy made him feel light and truly happy for the first time in a very long time, but Dean couldn’t help but be a little jealous of the family before him, he’d never had a mother and right now his family was the size of Sam.

“Castiel,” his mother chastised him when she saw Dean hanging back not wanting to intrude. She walked up and held her hand out, keeping her emotions off her face when she saw the surprise and slight terror in Dean’s face. “Are you Dean?”

“Ye-yes ma’am.”

“Well I’m Anne Novak, Castiel’s mother,” she hugged him tightly and Dean was taken completely aback. “He’s told us so much about you, you and your brother…” She helped prompt him.

“Oh yes, ma’am we would have been lost if Cas hadn’t taken us in.” She beamed and they looked over at Cas who was hugging his older brothers. “I love him,” Dean said softly and Anne turned, “I want to be worthy of him, he’s given me so much and I can never thank him.” He stopped when she remained silent. “I just wanted you to know I wasn’t some nobody kid, or this was a fling, or some kind of experimentation…I love him.” He finished quietly. When he looked up Anne was beaming at him.

“I know, son,” she hugged Dean again, “The way he writes about you, you’re not some nobody kid.” She dragged him back and they spent the next hour talking about O.W.L.S. and the tasks and Dean and the summer.

Sam joined them when dinner was served and if any of the older Novaks knew about familiars they didn’t let on. They also joined the Weasleys who were old friends of the Novaks and Dean got to meet Arthur and Molly and he loved them too.

“I insist you join us over the summer.” Anne kept saying over and over. Ever the mother when Cas had written about Dean and Sam’s past she was heartbroken, no mother and no father, no one except themselves. “That is if Dumbledore sees it fit.” She winked at Dean and they shared a smile. He held Cas’s hand the entire time under the table and felt Cas squeeze his fingers to let him know how much he would enjoy his boyfriend spending the summer with them.

“Oh goodness,” they all looked at Gabriel when the announcement rang through the castle that all Champions had to report to the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes.

“Well now, you try your best, you will be amazing. I love you very much.” Anne straightened Gabriel’s collar and kissed him on the cheek.

“Gabe win big I have a bet with Dean!” Cas called and his brother made a face.

“I’m not going to win so you can do depraved things to your boyfriend.”

“Gabriel and Castiel Novak!”

“Sorry Mother,” came the chorus causing both Dean and Sam to laugh. They all hugged Gabriel, even Dean, and waved him off from the front steps.

“We should get seats,” Lucifer said and the family nodded.

“You did good,” Cas murmured as they followed the rest of the Novaks, “They all really like you, though it comes to no surprise.” Dean grinned.

“Really? She’s like the first mother I’ve ever met, definitely the first mother who ever hugged me.” Cas pulled at his hand so that the other boy stopped. “What?”

“I guess I never really put it together that you wouldn’t have known a mother.”

“Hey,” Dean kissed his boyfriend, “I’m happy and in love, I’m good. Although,” he had a wistful look on his face, “I wish you could have met my dad. He would’a liked you. I wish I would have come out to him when I had the chance…” Cas took his boyfriend in his arms. “I’m fine,” Dean sighed, “I just miss him, I wish he could see how happy I am…” Cas pulled away.

“Are you happy?” Dean took his breath away with an amazing kiss. It was slow and passionate, with their tongues slowly pushing against one another. Their arms wrapped up and pulled each other closer and they connected foreheads just content in _being_.

“Does that answer your question?” Cas nodded dumbly and looked at Dean with pure lust. His need could be easily read and Dean raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” Cas nodded and Dean called to his twin that they forgot something in the castle and they would catch up in a bit.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be down with the rest of the castle?” The fat lady chastised, “You’re lucky I’m still here I was about to go and watch out of the painting in the south window.” She rolled her eyes when Dean gave the password and swung open. “Be sure you get whatever you need, I’m off!” she called behind them and Dean led a tentative Cas through the common room and up to the fifth year dorm.

Their confidence seemed to disappear when they got to Dean’s bed. Dean seemed unsure and Cas was almost afraid.

“So…”

“So.” And one shared look was all it took. Dean pushed Cas down and kissed him passionately and fiercely. He cradled his love in his arms and pushed Cas’s legs apart so he could lay in between them. Cas sank into the kiss, it was familiar, the lips were ones he’d been kissing for nearly nine months. The tongue was the same, the hair he pulled at was the same, the smell that turned him wild was the same. Suddenly he wasn’t afraid anymore.

This was Dean, and Dean would always take care of him. He matched his partner’s ferocity as he opened his mouth and tried to suck all of Dean’s face down. Without either noticing Cas wrapped both his legs around Dean’s waist and with their bodies flush the kiss notched up past twenty. They broke away to pant for two or three breaths before they started up again, never pausing resulting in both feeling lightheaded and lust starved.

Cas frantically pulled at Dean’s shirt one of the few times they broke for air and Dean did the same and they were at it again this time their naked torsos adding to the heat and sexual energy that they could almost bite into. Dean didn’t want to let go of Cas’s face and his partner seemed content to continue kissing the air out of Dean and shoving his tongue deep into Dean’s spine.

“Ohh, uhhgh, we’re not gonna get anywhere if we keep doing this.” Dean moaned and started kissing Cas again. He lay flat against his boyfriend and knotted his hands in messy, brown hair. Cas’s nails dug into Dean’s back and he had a hard time deciding if he curl himself into Cas’s chest or his nails. The nails won out because they just felt _so fucking good_.

He groaned when Cas made a particularly hard scrape across his back and he was pretty sure he was going to have marks the next day but he didn’t care. He panted against Cas’s lips and moved down to the collarbone in front of him to suck hard and Cas nearly threw him off the bed.

“Oh right there, Dean, fuck right there.” The brunet was a mewling, begging mess under his lips and Dean was getting too far gone as well. He reached down and started undoing buckles and buttons and zippers and Cas froze his desire forgotten and his fear of inadequacy taking over again.

“Cas?” When the boy wouldn’t look up Dean brought his hands up to cup his face. “Cas, baby, we won’t do anything that doesn’t feel good. You know there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you. Ok?” He smiled gently and Cas nodded.

“Ok,” he whispered back and Dean started sucking on his collarbone again and he threw his head back. He was far less nervous when Dean moved gentle hands to his hips to slide Cas’s pants and boxers down. He lifted Cas up so he could slip the clothing off completely and as soon as Cas was naked the brunet moved his fingers to Dean’s open jeans to tug and yank down. They were soon naked and grinding on Dean’s bed. Dean rested his forehead on Cas’s shoulder and thrust his hips a few times into Cas.

“How,” Dean was breathless, “What do you want, you in me or me in you?” He kissed all the skin he could reach letting his boyfriend know he was fine with whatever Cas wanted.

“I want,” Cas ran a hand in Dean’s hair, what did he want? “I want to feel you inside me.” He worshiped Dean’s lips and face, and nodded at the boy’s unasked question, “Yes, I want very much to feel you coming inside me.” His hungry words went straight through Dean and he thought he was going to break the bed he was nodding so hard.

“But next time I want you to fuck me senseless.” He sucked on Cas’s surprised jaw and missed the dark glint in his partner’s eye.

“You can count on it Winchester. Oh!” he groaned when Dean’s hand encircled his shaft. “Dean!” he panted when the talented fingers started moving up and down. Dean sucked on the new place he found Cas loved while he moved his hand down and massaged Cas’s balls and the boy was a babbling mess. He traced his fingers back behind Cas’s base and they both jumped when he found the tight muscle.

“Wait, ohhhh, Dean wait,” Dean froze and pulled away thinking he hurt Castiel. “We, uh,” Cas turned bright red, “Weneedlube,” he rushed out and Dean turned an additional shade of red.

“Ummm,” he sat back and Cas sat up. He got up and found his wand and an empty potions bottle. He filled it with the clear, silky substance. “Will this work?” Cas took a little in his fingers and nodded still blushing deeply. “Do you still want this?” He kissed red cheeks.

“Hell yes,” they kissed deeply and Cas only slightly jumped when Dean’s, now slick, finger came around his hole. Dean was slow as he pushed the finger in and Cas bit his lips at the slow burn. He moved his hips, encouraging Dean to move his hand and the sandy haired boy agreed but hesitantly. He felt Cas relax and he started to move his finger a little bit faster.

“I’m gonna…” Cas nodded and held Dean’s face as a second finger was thrust into him. Dean fell harder in love when Cas threw his head back and yelled in pure pleasure. Dean forced himself to take it slow, he was going to make it as good for his boyfriend as possible, because if it wasn’t good they weren’t doing this again.

“Dean…” Cas pleaded out and green eyes looked up in terror, the amazing fingers stopping instantly. “Faster, please, I need you to, ah!” He shouted out again when the fingers started pumping him at a good rate. “Oh fuuuuuck Dean,” he moaned on and on and Dean stopped listening and just concentrated on the amazing feeling around his fingers. Cas was hot and tight and when Dean found a smallish bump inside Cas he freaked out. He rubbed against it accidentally and Cas shot out precum and screamed.

“Wait that feels good?” Cas couldn’t speak when Dean hit the spot again and his back almost broke from arching in bliss. “I’m guessing it feels good.” He didn’t stop but added another finger pressing against the bump and Cas moaned loudly. He thrust in and out until he felt Cas completely relax but he still hesitated. Cas rose up with a grin made of pure sex and poured some of Dean’s lube on his hand. He rubbed Dean’s cock, coating it with the silky substance.

“Get in me now, Winchester, that’s an order.”

“Yes Sir.” He pushed Cas back down on the bed and he took a moment to look at the beautiful sight laid out waiting for him. Cas brought his knees up to open himself even wider for Dean and he could take it no longer. He lined up his cockhead and pushed against the muscle and once he breached in he stopped and waited for Cas to adjust. When Cas nodded his hips Dean pushed harder in until he was up to his balls in Cas’s ass.

“Shit, fucking hell, Cas,” Dean gasped out as he felt Cas all around him. He arched his back and just froze in feeling. Cas nodded and moaned loudly as he felt Dean’s shaft stretching him and turning him into pure fire. He grabbed Dean’s hips and tugged him hard waking the boy up. Testing it out first Dean pulled nearly all the way out and he pushed back in a bit faster and they both shouted out at the new feelings.

“Oh Dean, fuuuuck…” Cas’s knees were pushed into his chest as Dean started a steady deep rhythm. He would pull out and push in and it felt so _good_. He let instinct take over and he cradled Cas with one arm and with the other he pulled Cas’s leg up over his shoulder. They both shouted out when he was able to hit even deeper inside Castiel. And he started moving faster and faster until it was one smooth steady inoutinoutinoutinout over and over.

Cas kept his leg over Dean’s shoulder but he pulled himself up and clung to Dean’s neck so he could kiss his favorite person in the world and Dean wrapped his arms around a naked back to give support to his love. In the new position Dean felt the little bump again and Cas screamed into Dean’s mouth and oh boy was he ever going to hit that spot over and over and over and over again. He did and Cas was rapidly falling apart in his arms. When Cas started to spasm around his cock Dean felt he was falling with his lover. He reached down to fist Cas’s shaft and Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck. Dean was pretty sure the entire school could hear the moans they were making and even if they didn’t he or Cas would have to use magic to fix the bed. It creaked in protest but neither cared as Cas started bringing himself down as Dean thrust up.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he grunted and he shouted when Dean’s hand closed on his head and his cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Oh Cas,” as far gone as Cas was Dean ended up coming first when Cas squeezed tight around him. With the feeling of cum filling him Cas shot out screaming Dean’s name. They thrust erratically almost knocking each other over as they tried to orgasm just a little bit longer. Cas groaned and Dean licked his neck as he pulled slowly out. They fell back into the bed with Dean in Cas’s arms. Cas rubbed circles into Dean’s back and Dean traced Cas’s sides.

“So that was sex,” he said completely sated.

“That was sex,” Cas was amused and he kissed Dean’s hair. “I think I want to do that again.” Dean looked up with a sloppy grin.

“Only think?”

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed his favorite lips, “I know.” He pulled his lover up so he could kiss him properly, “I know we’re going to do that again.”

“Good,” Dean rested his head again and listened to Cas’s heartbeat. Cas played with Dean’s fingers and Dean hummed tiredly. They were both nearly asleep when Cas started to shift.

“Dean.”

“Hmmm?”

“We should get back to the pitch, they’re gonna miss us.” Dean groaned and got up. Cas stood too and walked gingerly to his haphazard clothes.

“How’s your ass?” Cas wiggled it a bit as he slipped his pants on.

“Fine, just a bit…different. Good. But different,” he kissed Dean before pulling his shirt on.

“You should drink some water or something, you sound like you just had mind blowing sex.”

“I did just have mind blowing sex.” Dean smirked at him.

“I’ll just have to remember that you’re noisy in bed, no complaints,” he said as they moved through the common room, “Just something to remember when we have to sneak it.”

“Why would we have to sneak it?”

“Dude, we live in dorms and share rooms. We’re never gonna get lucky like this again with the whole school empty.” They were hand in hand and giggling. Cas stopped them so he could fix Dean’s hair and Dean did the same with Cas’s shirt and when they finally felt presentable they walked outside.

“Everyone’s gonna know.” Dean felt like he was walking on air, everything looked different and he couldn’t wait to be buried in Cas again.

“Everyone is not going to know.”

“Yes they are,” Cas scrunched up his face at him and Dean giggled. “Or at least they will when I bend you over a bench and fuck you.”

“Don’t do that!”

“Well don’t make that face.” Cas scrunched his face again and Dean grabbed him to make for Cas’s ass to rub against him but that was when the screaming started. 


	16. At The End of The Tournament

“What the hell?” Dean muttered as students ran in all directions screaming. “Did some monster get loose or something?” Cas looked at him blankly and they jogged in the direction of the stands. Students were running everywhere, some were crying and others were shouting out nonsense.

“Harry?” Dean called when he saw the black haired boy. His face was blank and he seemed to be sleepwalking. Moody was with him, but Dean swore he saw a shift in the professor’s face. “Harry?!” He started to go in that direction but Cas was shouting something and sprinting in the opposite direction.

“Gabriel?!” He screamed and dropped to his knees when he came about fifty feet from the body. Dean ran up and held his boyfriend as he sobbed “No, no, no, no, no,” over and over again. Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest and his boyfriend’s arms went instantly around him. Dean held Cas close as the boy wept into his chest Dean looked at the one place he dreaded and saw Michael, Lucifer, and Anne all huddling around Gabe’s prone body.

“He might be…” Dean let his voice die as he watched the Novak brothers cry and console their mother. “C’mon Cas, we don’t have to move closer, but we have to let them know you’re here.”  He felt the boy nod in his chest and they stood Dean half carrying Cas.

“Castiel!” Anne grabbed her youngest son and embraced him and they cried together. Dean pulled back watching not wanting to intrude but Anne grabbed him into the hug too. They collapsed on the soft ground next to Gabriel and Dean started crying with the rest when he saw how _still_ Gabe was. He’d never been still as long as Dean had known him, and now he was silent and not moving.

“What happened?” Cas whispered.

“We don’t really know yet,” Anne held her tears as much as she could. “Professor Dumbledore and the others,” she waved her hand, and Dean rose up to run over.

“Professor!” The adults turned and all except Dumbledore ignored him. “Professor it’s Harry,” Dean told them how he’d seen Harry walking with Moody and that he saw something strange in Moody’s face.

“You’re sure of it?” Dean nodded and he ran after the adults. “No, Dean,” Dumbledore was kind and looked at him sadly, “You must stay here, take care of Castiel, we will save Harry.” Dean nodded numbly. He went back to Castiel and explained what he had seen.

“Alastair Moody would never take Harry away…” Anne said her brow furrowed in worry.

“Dumbledore will take care of him.” They all nodded and then fell silent. Lucifer held Anne and Michael rested his hand on both their shoulders. Dean held Cas in close wishing he could turn into a wolf because Cas had said it had brought him comfort. Every so often he would ask if Cas or any of the other Novaks needed anything but the answer was always in the negative.

Cas couldn’t watch burying his face in Dean’s neck and Dean held him tighter when they came to take Gabriel’s body away. He had become silent but when he looked out from Dean’s chest to see Gabriel gone he started babbling.

“We shouldn’t have done it.” He mumbled over and over again. His eyes looked out but Dean knew he wasn’t seeing anything.

“What honey?” Anne sensed Castiel’s distress and came over to comfort her son.

“We shouldn’t have done it, we weren’t here, Gabriel was dying and we were having sex.” He mumbled and Dean turned bright red. He’d never thought less than an hour after he popped his cherry that Cas would be telling his mother and brothers about it. He looked sheepishly at Anne who, while she was taken aback, she smiled sadly.

“Castiel, Gabriel would be glad to know that you were, ah, happy.”

“No, no, he was fighting for his life and I was having sex. I was having a mind blowing orgasm and my brother was getting killed.”

“Ok, Cas, that’s enough information for everyone.” Dean spoke quickly, “I’ll take care of him.” The three nodded, Michael and Lucifer looked like they wanted nothing more to be away from Cas’s sex talk, and Anne seemed to read how uncomfortable Dean was and nodded.

“I shouldn’t have asked you for it, we were wrong, what we did was wrong.” Cas nodded as Dean held his waist.

“I agree this might not have been the best time to do it, but I refuse to believe what we did was wrong.” He connected his forehead with his boyfriend. “Do you regret being with me?”

“No, but Gabriel…”

“Would have wanted you happy instead of watching him die,” Dean froze, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean… that was terrible of me to say.” He tilted his head back and Cas stopped him from pulling away. They walked slowly to the castle. Dean never left Cas’s side until they got to the Ravenclaw door. He followed whatever way Cas had wanted to walk and Cas had been too grief stricken and just let instinct take over. Dean was about to answer the riddle and open the door when Cas stopped him.

“I can’t.” He looked numb, “I can’t go in there when he’s not...” Dean nodded and pulled Cas toward his common room. Halfway there he reconsidered, Cas was still on the fence about the awesome sex so would he want to be in Dean’s bed where said awesome sex happened? He changed directions and Cas hardly noticed. They would spend the night in the movie theatre.

“Boy or wolf?” he asked softly when they got to the darkened room.

“Wolf,” Cas had stripped to his boxers and instantly Dean changed and pulled him to one of the most comfortable sofas. He nudged Cas down and then ran around the room grabbing blankets and pillows. When all was taken care of he jumped up and nuzzled himself into Cas giving him as much love as he could.

Once they were completely settled sobs wracked Castiel’s body. They were violent and unending and all Dean could do was whine and lick Cas’s shoulder. He cried for about an hour and then became silent, absently rubbing Dean’s neck.

After four hours of silence Cas began to talk. He told Dean all about Gabe. How when he first learned magic at six he would send tickle curses on Cas at the dinner table and the boy would have to try and keep quiet which never happened. How Gabe wrote to him nearly every day his first year at Hogwarts, and when Cas got into Ravenclaw his initiation was a bed full of strawberry pie filling. Cas talked on and on until the sun rose in the small window Dean had never noticed.  

Cas saw the light and sighed. “We should find my family, you should check on Sam.” Dean transformed back, but before he could stand Cas pulled him back down under the covers. He opened his mouth and sucked on Dean’s collarbone and the boy understood why his boyfriend went so crazy last time. Cas didn’t seem interested in sex of any kind so Dean willed away his morning wood as Cas just licked his neck and moved up to kiss his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” he pressed Dean’s face in to his neck.

“About what, baby?”

“I should have never said that our sex was a mistake. It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” He looked intensely in green eyes. “I want to repeat it as often as I can Winchester, all summer long.” Dean grinned, Cas had talked about the summer in the last hour before dawn and Dean was excited about spending the entire break with his boyfriend.

“I understand, our timing was crappy, but I wouldn’t trade it either.” Cas shook his head in the negative.

“It wasn’t crappy, the rest of the world fucked up, but we didn’t.” They kissed slowly for a while more and then got up and dressed.

“Who should we find first your family or Sam?” Dean held Cas’s hand as they left their little sanctuary. It had been safe in there, now the rest of the world demanded to be felt and heard.

“You find Sam and I’ll find my family, we’ll be in the Great Hall.” Dean nodded and kissed again and started making his way to the Gryffindor common room. Something in his gut told him his brother spent the night in his twin’s bed.

“Hey, mate, we’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Fred rose the instant Dean walked through the portrait. Sam was sitting next to George and looked tired. Dean beat himself up, of course his friends would be worried about where he was.

“I’m sorry I was with Cas…I should have said.”

“I told them you would be,” Sam said quietly.

“So what happened?”

“Dunno, Harry just appeared in the middle of everything with Gabriel…” Dean sank next to George.

“They’re, um, they’re saying it’s You-Know-Who.” Fred said softly and Dean looked sharply at his brother, no wonder the kid looked beaten up and tired.

“Who’s they, the adults or the students?”

“Mostly other students, but the adults look worried.” Dean sighed.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Hospital wing, but you can’t see him!” George called after him but Dean was already half gone.

“I’ll come with you.” Sam was by his side in an instant and Dean smiled sadly, “If it is him…”

“We’ll figure it out, we’ll hide in a broom cupboard here for three months if that’s what it takes. Besides, Dumbledore wants to keep us safe so we’ll be safe. Remember how Dad always said if we got in real trouble Dumbledore was the dude to turn to?” Sam nodded. “Ok, so Dumbledore will take care of us. But we can’t jump to conclusions, these are Hogwarts students.” Sam nodded but still didn’t look convinced.

“So you and Cas…”

“Oh hell does everyone know?” Sam smirked. “Nothing happened!” Dean tried to evade, he may be exceedingly happy at the turn of events, but he didn’t really want to call it over the whole school. And as joyous as he may be that Cas wanted to repeat the activity he didn’t want this brother to be in on his sex life too.

“Dean I saw your bed. I don’t want to know,” he said quickly when his twin opened his mouth, “I just wanted to say that I think it’s great. That you and Cas…” he faltered and turned red. “Just be sure he takes care of you. I know you’ll take care of him, but be sure he does that for you.” Dean nodded and they reached the doors of the infirmary.

“Mr. Winchesters,” a soft voice came behind them and the twins turned. Dumbledore came out of the shadows and Dean could see his sorrows and troubles as easily as his spectacles. “I was hoping you would find your way here, I’m sorry but Harry needs his rest, but would you perhaps accompany me to my office?” Sam looked to his brother and Dean nodded earning a small smile from the headmaster.

They walked in silence through the castle and reached a large stone griffin which jumped aside when Dumbledore gave a password (“Pop rocks”). They rose up and entered the largish office and Dean’s mouth hung open when he saw about a hundred portraits of sleeping men and women.

“I’m sure you have several questions, and I only have few answers, but I will tell you what I know. Last night the four champions went into the maze, the goal was to get to the center and reach the goblet. Unbeknownst to myself the cup was made into a portkey and whoever touched it was brought to a graveyard.” Dumbledore paused to allow the news to sink in. “From what Harry has told me I believe Lord Voldemort has indeed returned to power.”

An icy drop hit both twins with a force stronger than the tide. If You-Know-Who was back…both remembered all too well what happened with Mary…

“So, you’re absolutely sure?” Sam was the first to speak, Dean sat in shock terror for his brother making him mute.

“There is no doubt.” Dumbledore was unlike any adult the twins had come in contact with. He answered their questions without evasion and allowed them the time to process without pushing. “I believe I have a plan.” Dumbledore outlined everything he wanted to do to keep the twins safe (though Dean knew it was for Sam’s benefit rather than his). He stopped when Dumbledore said they would be spending the summer with the Weaslyes.

“What about the Novaks? Aren’t they safe?” Dumbledore looked at Dean and seemed to read right into his soul through his green eyes.

“I am sorry Dean, I know you would prefer to spend time with Castiel and his family but Anne wished to spend time at their house in Arles and I believe it is too far…” Dean read into the words. France was further than Dumbledore felt as a comfortable distance to protect them. He sighed but his sudden hatred for the plan failed when he saw Sam’s apologetic eyes. “I don’t see that you’re in any danger.” Dumbledore said assuredly, “Voldemort believes all the familiars are either dead, or abroad. You know better than most he will do anything for power,” he looked pained and Dean forgot his anger seeing the weariness in the headmaster and suddenly he looked old.

“Thank you for letting us know, Sir,” he said, “We can take care of each other.”

“That I have no doubt, Dean, and I will give you all I can to help you as well.” They bowed out of the office and Dean pulled Sam into an empty classroom.

“So?”

“So.” Sam didn’t want to say more.

“I’ll protect you.” Sam sighed and Dean tried to catch his luminous eyes. “What?”

“It’s just….Dean I don’t think…” Sam roared and punched the wall, Dean jumped in surprise and let out some kind of noise. “Damn it!” Sam raged and bloodied his fist on the wall. Dean fell back and watched, this seemed like something Sam had to do. “You shouldn’t,” he hit the wall again and sank to the floor. Dean came over and gingerly sat down next to him.

“You shouldn’t have to protect me.” Sam said quietly, his head in his arms. “I don’t deserve…all these people putting their lives on the line for me…they shouldn’t, I’m not worth it.” He finished quietly.

“I’m going to stop you right there before you say anything truly idiotic.” Dean spoke quietly and forcefully. They both looked at the empty classroom sitting side by side, their shoulders touching. “I know you think we’re taking this huge fucking risk to make sure you’re safe. That by taking care of you we’re losing something, or that we could die at any point. Well guess what? I don’t care. You could hold a wand to my head and I’ll still protect you. You’re my brother Sammy, it’s my job.”

“Yeah, but—”

“No yeah buts, my life would be far worse if something happened to you and I wasn’t there. If I had the chance to save you and didn’t because I wanted to protect my own skin…I would probably kill myself.”

“But Dean—”

“Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Well then why do you get to feel like that but I can’t?”

“Ok, but what about the Weasleys? And Dumbledore? And the Novaks?” Dean was silent. “How can you expect me to let them put their lives on the line for me? It’s hard enough for me to let you be in danger but I can understand because you’re my twin. But what about strangers? Can I honestly say that I’m ok with complete strangers putting their lives on the line for me?”

“Ok,” Dean thought about it for a while, “Well maybe they aren’t putting their lives on the line for you. Think about it like this, you bond with Voldemort then what? The dude’ll be near indestructible, you’re powerful and it would only add to him. Maybe they’re protecting you because of that?” Sam considered and finally nodded.

“I’m sorry you can’t spend time with Cas this summer.” Dean shrugged and tried to hide his disappointment.

“He’ll understand.”

“I know he’ll understand, and I know you understand but I can still hate it.” Dean nodded again.

“We should find the others. How’s your hand?” Sam stretched his bloody fingers out and waved his other hand over the cuts and instantly he was healed and clean.

“Listen,” Sam said as he rose with his brother. “I want you to spend as much time with Cas in the next few days as possible. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine here.”

“Sam…”

“No. I’m stealing your chance of a happy summer so you ignore me the next few days.”

“Dude I’m still going to have a happy summer.” Dean looked over at his twin as they walked through the castle. “But, thank you.” He said softly as they walked toward the Great Hall. It was work but he convinced Sam to join him with the Novaks and Dean sat down close to Cas. Their energy was subdued and Dean held Cas’s hand tightly, giving warmth and strength.

They talked softly about exams, how Hogwarts’ food was still excellent, different professors, everything except the one thing they were all thinking about.

“Dean, Sam,” Anne spoke softly, “Dumbledore just informed us, I’m very sorry you won’t be able to join us…” Sam nodded.

“That’s fine Mrs. Novak,” Dean said easily, he knew it was up to him to be the one to speak for them. “We’ll write,” he said softly turning to Cas and squeezing his hand.

“Yeah,” Cas looked sad again and Dean was at a loss. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning… the funeral…” Dean was struck dumb. He only had less than twenty four hours with Cas? How was that fair? He was supposed to get to spend the summer now he had less than a day. He nodded again, knowing everyone at the table was watching him.

“Castiel, why don’t you have Dean help you pack?” Anne supplied and suddenly they were standing. Dean looked at Sam who blinked hard telling his brother it was fine with him. Dean followed Cas this time, letting his boyfriend take the lead. He woke from his stupor when Cas was kissing his neck in the movie theatre.

“Seems to be this is our place.” Dean murmured as Cas held him tightly.

“It would appear so,” Cas nodded as he pulled away and looked intently at green eyes. “Are you ok?”

“No!” Dean broke away and yelled in the hall, Cas leaned back and let him rage. “No I’m not ok! I just found out that my brother is probably going to be hunted down by the worst wizard in history. Then I find out I don’t get to spend time with the person I love more than life because he’s going _too fucking far_ for Dumbledore to like. So instead of getting days and months I have _hours_.  I have to spend the summer with strangers and I’m going to have to watch Sam constantly because he doesn’t think he’s worth protecting so he’s going to try and run away. And I’m not ok because I should be the one asking if you’re ok not you asking me!” He was out of breath by the end of his rant and panting hard.

“Dean,” the boy pulled away when Cas tried to hold him. “Dean look at me. I’m always going to ask if you’re ok.”

“But you shouldn’t have to. You’re in more pain…” Cas laughed hollowly.

“Dean you’re going to put me in more pain if you don’t let me take care of you, and asking if you’re ok is taking care of you.” Dean let himself be held by his boyfriend. “So are you ok?” He petted sandy hair and felt Dean deflate in his arms.

“No, Cas I’m really scared.” Cas nodded into Dean’s shoulder and pulled him even closer.

“Dean,” he breathed, “There are so many people out there willing to protect Sam. “They will happily give their magic and power to make sure he’s safe. And Dumbledore. You can’t forget him. He’s the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of and he’s going to protect Sam and you.” Dean nodded again and Cas rubbed his back. He relaxed into Cas’s touch and they stood holding one another for a long time.

“Now,” Cas broke their silence, “About these few hours…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO DEATH THREATS! I am sorry for how this turns out but it really was needed for the next story which I am glad to announce has been finished planned out and now just the middle bits need to be flattened out. We have only one more chapter left of this and I promise you won't have to wait a year for the next story!
> 
> As always, even if you want to threaten me, comments are loved and appreciated!


	17. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe we're here! I promise that you won't have to wait a long time for the next installment! When I post the new fic I'll put an extra chapter here for you subscribers out there.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing ride and I love you all!

“Wh-what? Are you sure?” Dean looked at the hooded face of his boyfriend.

“I’m sure,” Cas started pulling at Dean’s belt, he toed off his shoes and started to growl when Dean’s hands held him to stop.

“Baby,” he said softly and Cas almost started crying.

“Dean, I’m going to have a shitty summer. I understand that you can’t come with us and I don’t want to force my mother to stay here…but,” he cried in frustration. “I’m going to spend my summer healing and it’s going to be painful and even harder without you there. So right now I want to forget, I want to be with you in every possible way and start to heal.” Dean nodded.

“Can we,” he faltered and Cas waited patiently. “Can we take it slow? I mean last night was amazing, but…” he didn’t have to say more because Cas understood. He started running his lips slowly over Dean’s face easing the boy’s belt and pants open at the same time. Dean relaxed again and simply held Cas in his arms, allowing his boyfriend to take care of him. This was what Cas needed some kind of control, Dean was his something to hold onto.

Cas continued to kiss and Dean hummed letting him know how happy he was. He tugged at Cas’s shirt and Cas pulled away Dean lifted his arms and Cas pulled his shirt over his head. Dean did the same making sure his fingers grazed along Cas’s sides and the boy moaned softly. He leaned down and kissed a perfect chest and started sucking a new mark on Cas’s collarbone and a needy hand came to the back of his head.

They eased out of pants and socks and stood naked in the dark room. Dean frowned slightly when he saw the window was bigger and bathed them in moonlight, how had he not noticed that before, and weren’t they in the center of the castle? He stopped thinking when Cas had knelt down and kissed the tip of his cock.

Castiel massaged Dean’s thighs and ass as he started in on one of his favorite parts on Dean. Over the weeks that they’d been blowing one another Cas had gotten talented and it didn’t take him long to make Dean shake and sweat and beg. He opened his throat, needing to feel and memorize everything about Dean. The way Dean’s thighs tensed under his nails, the way his veins pulsed and vibrated on his tongue, the way Dean shouted out when his head hit the back of Cas’s throat. He twisted his head and hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes to block out everything except the cock in his mouth.

“Oh shit, fuuuck, baby I’m gonna…” Dean didn’t finish as he came with a grunt down Cas’s throat. Cas continued to suck committing to memory the taste of Dean’s salty cum. When he pulled away and grinned up at his boyfriend Dean tackled him with a powerful kiss.

Dean had gone insane, the orgasm was awesome as always, but when Cas looked up at him with red, wet lips his instinct took over and it was animalistic. He pushed Cas down and shoved his tongue in roughly and Cas started clawing at his back. He froze for half a second thinking Cas was fighting against him, but the way the boy was writhing…that wasn’t against, that was scratching and pulling anything to get Dean closer.

“What,” Cas panted as Dean’s hand started moving frantically down his body to reach his hole. “What happened to slow?”

“Fuck slow,” Dean grunted and he reached for his wand to coat his fingers.

“Is that an order or dismissal?” Cas chuckled and Dean kissed him hard in punishment. He ate Cas’s lower lip and Cas shouted out when he felt a finger push into him. Dean didn’t thrust or move too fast to hurt his lover but he was relentless and unyielding. Cas opened his legs even wider to invite Dean in and once his body was slotted Cas closed his legs around Dean’s hips like a vice. Now that his muscle was relaxed Dean shot his fingers in and out so quickly Cas broke from the kiss to grunt and pant. If Dean kept this up he was going to come riding those fingers alone.

“Dean,” he pleaded, “Get in me now.” He dove in for another kiss and Dean complied. He shifted and slid in not pausing until he was completely inside his boyfriend. They both froze memorizing the feeling of Dean inside Cas. “Darling,” he panted against Dean’s lips, “Move. Now.”

Dean nodded and pulled back to slam into Cas. They both screamed out and the walls ate up the moans promising to keep their secret. Dean cradled the body in his arms, Cas was perfect in every way, the way his back sweated under Dean’s touch, his strong arms coming and folding around Dean’s back, the way his legs seemed to be made to wrap around Dean’s hips. Everything was perfect and Dean fell harder in love.

“You’re so perfect, I love you, I love you,” he murmured over and over and Cas nodded taking in the compliments like a bowl takes water. He was so lucky to have Dean and in this moment, feeling Dean’s thick cock pulse in and out of him, he forgot how awful he was going to feel over the next few months. He just let go and grasped onto Dean’s cool and sweaty skin, he moaned when he felt a hot tongue lick a strip on his shoulder, and then became louder when he felt Dean’s breath turning that strip into fire.

They moved like one Dean embraced Cas pulling their bodies as close as they could. His hips were relentless shooting in and out of his boyfriend, and Cas thought he was going to fall apart. But it was ok, because Dean would put him back together again, he widened his legs and rolled his head back when Dean hit an even deeper spot within him.

“Dean,” he panted and green eyes were on him instantly. They held each other in body and gaze for centuries while Dean slowed his hips so that he was rocking them gently. “Oh Dean, I love you,” Cas held his lover’s face as their sex stilled to almost nothing. Dean pulled slightly and eased back and Cas kissed him passionately. Their tongues moved like their bodies, slow and languid, passionate and strong. Dean moved his hand to massage the back of Cas’s thigh as he thrust in deep.

The orgasm came as a surprise to both of them. It wasn’t like last night where it exploded out, but rather a slow flame that consumed them until they were passed out from the sheer power and ecstasy. It was like nothing they’d ever experienced before, Dean’s muscles forgot how to move freezing him in place and afterword Cas was worried he may have bruised his lover from how hard he was clinging to hips and shoulders. Dean pulled away and lay his body down on Cas’s chest and they were content to _be._ To be wrapped in one another’s musk and sweat, Dean rested his head on Cas’s chest and listened to his slowing heartbeat while Cas traced nonsense patterns on his back and head.

“That was amazing,” he whispered softly and he felt Cas nod.

“I have a feeling every time will be amazing, Winchester. No,” he said quickly when Dean groaned, “We are not thinking about the future. The future doesn’t exist inside this room,” he pulled Dean’s face up to kiss him deeply. “This is just us, alright?” Dean nodded.

“Just us,” he lay his head down again and they were quiet for a long time. Cas was almost asleep when he felt Dean shifting.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He propped himself up lazily as he openly devoured his boyfriend’s body with his eyes. “What makes you think I’m done with you?” Dean cocked an eyebrow, but still pulled away.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he kissed Cas sloppily and walked away to a door on the other side of the screen. Cas admired the strong ass and a new position came to him, oh yes he was going to bury himself in that ass. But first…he looked around the room, he needed to have a little fun.

Dean examined the tiny mark on his shoulder in the bathroom mirror and frowned. Sure sex was amazing with Castiel, and they’d only done it twice so he didn’t have anything to compare it to, but when he thought of the four or five large bruises across Cas’s neck and chest he was a little jealous. No one would question what Cas was doing and Dean wanted to be in on that dirty secret too. He wanted people to look at him and not question who he belonged to. Maybe Cas didn’t know how to make a hickey…? Dean smirked darkly into the mirror, well he’d just have to show him now wouldn’t he?

“Cas…” the room was empty when he left the bathroom. How long was he in there? Did Cas go back to his family? Dean sighed, he had at least two, maybe three, more rounds in him and now his boyfriend was gone? He heard a growl behind him and looked up to see glowing, blue eyes. The panther eyed him like his next meal and licked his lips perfect picture of hunger and lust.

“Have all the eye sex with me you want,” Dean said rubbing his now hard cock, “There’s no way I’m fucking you in that form.” With that the panther pounced and brought him down. Dean fell into a soft bed of pillows, and he glared up at Cas, the little shit put all that there so Dean wouldn’t be injured. He might as well have made a giant X on the ground for Dean to stand on. “Don’t look so fucking proud of yourself, I’m still not doing you while you’re furry.” Cas gave a huge yawn and looked as if he were bored of the whole thing. Dean was about to make fun again but his words died when a pink tongue came out and licked his chest. He hissed through his teeth, yeah it burned slightly but it felt so fucking good.

Cas looked at him in superiority and Dean glared, but he didn’t say anything on the chance that that pink tongue would slip out again. Which it did, except this time a bit lower on his chest and Dean moaned rubbing Cas’s furry head. The panther started to purr and Dean felt precum shoot out and coat Cas’s black fur as the vibrations flowed through him.

“Oh, fuck Cas,” he groaned when the tongue started licking at the hair on his happy trail. His mind tried to tell him that this was kinky as hell and probably out of his comfort zone to have an animal that close and practically licking his junk, but it was _Cas_ and it felt so damn good that Dean told his mind to shut the fuck up and that is what it did.

He hissed in pain when the tongue took a cautious swipe on his head. Ok so giving him a bath and licking him around his crotch was awesome, but the scratchy tongue on his sensitive skin…not so much. The panther locked eyes on him and mewed in apology and rubbed his head all over Dean’s groin. Cas purred again and pushed his forehead into Dean’s lower abdomen and Dean started shooting out precum again.  Instantly a smaller, smoother tongue licked his slit and sucked his cockhead clean, the tongue followed all his veins up and down the shaft. But Cas had other plans and Dean thrust into empty air whining and getting a chuckle.

“So eager,” Cas’s sex voice was next to his ear, his body lying next to his lover on his side and Dean was nervous when he felt hands move down to open his legs. “Dean,” Cas forced green eyes to look at him. “It feels a little strange at first, but it’s amazing.” Dean nodded, but his eyes still looked apprehensive. “Darling,” Cas nuzzled into his neck and purred, “I’ll be right here, I’ll take care of you.” Dean melted and nodded. Cas kissed him slowly, building up and up until Dean felt like he was made of embers and fire. When their tongues were planted firmly together Cas moved his hands to massage Dean’s legs, tracing his fingers ever so much closer to their goal with each swipe.

When the fingers got to their home Dean had his legs as open as they could get. He felt like a damn sex addict but Cas was driving him crazy. His fingers were like magic, every spot they touched left a slow burn and he screamed into Cas’s lips when he felt said fingers start to circle his hole.

“Oh I think I would very much like to hear _that_ again.” Cas kissed Dean’s jaw and started licking his neck as Dean fell apart under him.

“You-you can mark me,” Dean panted out, he looked at Cas lustily in question. Dean cupped his face and looked intense, “I don’t want there to be any question of who I belong to.” Cas’s entire body shuddered and he lowered his mouth down without hesitation.

He pushed a finger in past tight muscle as he sucked on Dean’s chest. He bit and licked as Dean clenched around him and waited for the ass to relax. When it seemed as if Dean still couldn’t get over his nerves Cas pushed in just a bit more and found that magical bump and his boyfriend turned into a puddle. He relaxed completely and his head rolled, curses and Cas’s falling from his lips.

“So that’s what that feels like,” he grunted when Cas stilled his fingers to pull out and put more lube on.

“Addicting isn’t it?”

“Oh, hell yeah, we’re going to do that over and over.”

“It will be my pleasure Winchester,” Cas started making a new mark on the other side of Dean’s chest. He pushed two fingers in this time and Dean started yelling out when they brushed his prostate. He wiggled his hips and tried to open his legs wider just getting more of those amazing fingers. He thought at first that he was going to be split in two but now Cas was filling him and making him feel warm all over. Cas added a third finger and he moaned like a porn star making Cas crazy and lose his control and calm. He started fucking him in earnest, pistoning his fingers in and out as quickly as he could.

“Oh, fuck Cas, fuck Cas,” Dean groaned out, “Can’t wait to have you in me,” his look was hooded as he met with lust blown blue eyes.

“Well I’d never deny you anything darling.” He moved to rest between Dean’s legs and melted their chests together. He could feel Dean’s shaft pulse on his stomach as he lined his cockhead up. “Are you sure?” His boyfriend leaned up and kissed him after nodding violently. As much as Cas wanted to continue the kiss he needed to hear Dean’s breathy moans and screams when he finally sank in. He pushed his hips forward and his groans matched his lover’s when he felt Dean all around him.

“Oh fuck Dean,” his cock felt like it was being consumed by Dean, he pushed back so he could kneel between his boyfriend and he cradled beautiful hips in his hands. Dean pulled his knees up and flattened his feet on the floor and rubbed on Cas’s arms, chest, and hips just trying to send his love through his fingers into Cas. The boy seemed to understand and nodded while he pulled all the way out only to miss Dean’s ass when he tried to push back in. He fell forward on his hands and buried his red face into his boyfriend’s arm.

“Baby, it’s ok,” Dean huffed a tiny laugh as he rubbed Cas’s head. “It’s ok,” he said again when he succeeded in getting Cas to look up at him. “Don’t pull all the way out, just…you’ll get a feel for it.” He cradled Cas’s face and pressed his hips into Cas’s cock.

“I just wanted it to be perfect.” Cas nearly started crying and Dean took quick action. He kissed Cas’s eyes, massaged all over naked skin.

“You’re perfect in every way.” He whispered between kisses, “I love you and I am in awe of you. I can’t believe that you have chosen me, and I will spend eternity trying to be worthy of you.” Cas’s face crumpled and his eyes softened. “Now fuck me senseless until I beg and break apart.” Dean growled and the lust flared back to life in Cas’s blue orbs. He nodded numbly and sucked another mark on Dean’s chest as he moved back in. He pressed his forehead hard onto Dean’s chest as he started to work out a rhythm. Dean was right he did get a feel for it, and oh boy was he addicted to that feeling.

He was addicted to the way Dean wrapped around him, the way his legs canopied him in, the way he let out curses and filthy moans. When his hips seemed to know how to thrust and hit Dean’s prostate perfectly he pushed back again to kneel and watch his boyfriend falling apart on the ground under him. He lifted Dean’s hips again and his own moved easily in a smooth motion. Cas arched his back and soon he was feeling the hot coil in his core and he knew Dean was close too.

He reached down and pumped at his favorite cock and Dean started screaming. He clenched hard around Cas and they both fell apart into bliss and orgasm. Dean coated both their chests and stomachs and Cas filled his boyfriend top full.

When they came down from their high they enjoyed twitches of the aftershocks of their intense orgasm. Cas pulled out of Dean and they both groaned and twitched again. Before Cas could fall down onto Dean’s chest green eyes snapped open and glowed fiercely. He looked up at Cas and ran a hand down Cas’s face to his chest.

“Magicae camera mea, quia tuum est.*” He chanted out and Cas’s eyes mirrored his glow and he found himself mimicking Dean’s hand. He caressed his boyfriend’s face and moved down to hold his hand over a racing heart.

“Accipio sit mihi dux,**” he replied and they both pulled their hands away from hearts to hold out in the air. Blue magic flowed from Cas’s hand into Dean’s and green magic sped towards Cas’s. They watched in fascination as their magic glowed and flared up and then became calm.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked shakily when they woke with Cas pressed tightly into his chest.

“I think that was the proof that you have familiar magic.” Cas kissed him lightly, “I think we just bonded.”

“But,” Dean was silent as he thought and Cas thought he looked adorable. “Why now? I mean if sex brought this out then why now…we’ve had sex three times now.” They both smiled and blushed at the three memories.

“Maybe you had to be totally submissive to me, you showed you trusted me completely.” He licked Dean’s chin and the green eyed boy sighed. “I’m guessing a familiar has to really trust their wizard not to abuse their power so when they really give in then they are free to bond.” Dean nodded as this information sank in.

“This doesn’t change anything,” he murmured after they were quiet for a long time. He massaged Cas’s sides, “I love you more than everything, if you’ll still have me.” Cas nodded quickly and kissed Dean in joy.

They kissed forever rolling around with limbs tangled in a sweaty mess. Neither of them got hard for a long time and they would pause between kisses just content to look and be silent. They didn’t talk for hours but kissed, gazed, and fucked.

An hour or so after dawn they finally fell asleep wrapped up in one another as if the world had ended outside their room.

***

“Write me every day,” Cas sank his forehead into Dean’s chest.

“Only if you write me every day,” Dean whispered. Dumbledore had allowed him to go to the station in Hogsmead but Dean couldn’t get himself to say goodbye. “We’ll see each other in three months, it’ll go by like a flash.” He forced a bravado.

“I’ll miss you,” was said softly as his fingers were brought to Cas’s lips.

“I’ll miss you too baby,” the train whistled and each clung tighter to the other. “C’mon, we’re acting worse than Sam, its twelve short weeks. Then we’ll be back being sick of each other.” Cas laughed as a few tears started leaking out. He’d told himself that he wouldn’t have to mourn his brother until he’d left Dean. And here he was leaving.

“I love you,” he said it forcefully looking in his favorite eyes.

“I love you too,” Dean said just as strongly, he pushed his forehead in harder and then pulled away quickly, one tear in his eye. He walked away and when he was far enough he turned and waved, beaming.

Cas got on the train and then connected eyes with his love until the train whistled one last time surging away. Cas’s last image of his boyfriend was happy, grinning like an idiot, and waving like a five year old.  

 

* “Receive my magic, it is yours”

**”I accept, be my guide”

 

PREVIEW FOR _Dean Winchester and the Rebellion Named After a Bird_

“Dean it’s one more night,” Sam whispered and draped his arm over his twin. The familiar didn’t know what to do, sure the bridge was safer but the way Dean was losing strength fast and what if by tomorrow they couldn’t make it to Kings Cross? “Hey can you walk or do you wanna rest?”

“Can,” Dean took a heavy breath and coughed. “I can walk a bit.”

“Ok let’s get to King’s Cross and then we’ll get on the train tomorrow.” Dean nodded weakly. Halfway to the station he lost all strength and Sam had to sling his twin’s arm around his shoulders and carry Dean for the rest of the way.

They found a bench and Sam tried to look as if they were waiting for a train. Dean was slumped over and shivering so Sam took his stolen jacket off and placed it gently on Dean’s chest. Dean murmured something about not wanting Sam to get cold but it was halfhearted and fading fast.

 _Please let him survive until morning_. Sam prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always enjoyed and they make my day! 
> 
> Sorry if the Latin is shit, it was Google translate. 
> 
> Thanks for the awesome ride!!


	18. Sequel Posted!

Ok so the sequel is up!! It's called Dean Winchester and the Rebellion Named After a Bird and I'm very very excited!! 

Also for those of you subscribers out there I'm very sorry if you got about fifteen emails saying I re-edited over and over, I'm still fairly new at this and all I really know about computers is type and hit the post button. 

I did make this into a series so you can follow that, or you can just use this link here, or you can go to my author page and it'll be right there. And I won't stop you if you want to mosey on over and read some of my other stuff. I recommend The Change!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/4786721/chapters/10952891

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am on tumblr!
> 
> http://eddiefook.tumblr.com/


End file.
